


Утраченное искусство переписки

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Тони попал в пренеприятнейшую историю — и в этом было некого винить, кроме самого себя. Он влетел потому, что как-то раз взломал систему оценок МТИ, чтобы избежать бессмысленной курсовой работы по английскому языку. Теперь, когда близился выпускной, вроде бы можно было уже не беспокоиться о выполнении требований одного из предыдущих годов обучения. И тем не менее — посмотрите, полюбуйтесь. «Английский язык (13B): Утраченное искусство переписки». Тони прикрепили к одному военному-тупице, служащему в заднице мира, с целью организовать между ними знакомство по переписке. В принципе, ничего страшного, Тони справился бы. Надо было только убедить Тупицу действовать в соответствии с его планом. Заполнить табличку, подмахнуть бумажки, и можно было бы обойтись без писем. Вот только Тупица отказался. Тупице захотелось выполнить задание по всем правилам. Плевать, что этот Тупица выглядел как оживший бог Адонис — у Тони было мало времени. Занятый лавированием между докторской и родителями, Тони не собирался впускать в свою жизнь ещё и греческого бога-солдафона.Впрочем, в итоге всё вышло ровным счетом наоборот. Тони всё-таки вступил в бурную переписку со своим Тупицей-Адонисом — будущим капитаном Стивом Роджерсом.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lost Art of Correspondence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912800) by [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar). 



> Арты к фику можно найти здесь: http://latelierderiot.tumblr.com/post/160762839112/im-so-excited-i-can-finally-post-this-its-my Звание боевого капитана и всё, что с ним связано, полностью выдумано автором. Медицинские подробности соответствуют реальности примерно на 50-60%.

— Бардак. Вот что это такое, Роуди, — хренов бардак. — Тони плечом распахнул дверь студенческой кофейни, и Роуди поспешил выйти следом. — Я, чёрт побери, докторант, а не какой-нибудь там прыщавый первокурсник.

Они направились к Страттонскому студенческому центру, расположенному на территории кампуса МТИ. Роуди закатил глаза, и Тони, конечно, не пришёл от этого в восторг, но прикусил язык. А то вдруг упрекнёшь — и Роуди сбежит, когда он так нужен. И тогда Тони придётся переносить эту пытку в одиночестве.

— Тони, всё будет хорошо. Не нервничай. Ты же знаешь, я здесь ради тебя. 

Тони верил Роуди — а с чего бы ему не верить? Этот человек всегда оказывал ему всевозможную поддержку, и всё бы ничего, если бы не его дурацкая армия. Роуди переводили из Резервного офицерского учебного корпуса… вроде бы... на реальную военную службу. Тони сомневался, как точно эта хрень называлась: недвусмысленный признак того, что надо обращать больше внимания на жизнь друга. Хорошо хоть Роуди понимал и принимал нарциссические наклонности Тони, который был слишком поглощён собственной работой, чтобы замечать что-либо, кроме неё. 

— Боже, какой же я мудак, просто невероятный мудачина, — Тони попытался хлебнуть кофе, жонглируя одновременно телефоном, планшетом и рюкзаком, норовившим сползти с плеча.

— Тони, это и так широко известно, можно не объявлять на весь мир, — Роуди, скотина, только ухмыльнулся.

— Очень смешно. — Тони резко остановился, и Роуди чуть в него не врезался. — Слушай, ты же в курсе, что ты мне небезразличен, да? Честно.

Роуди, нахмурившись, оглянулся. По кампусу пронёсся осенний ветерок, и Тони вдруг пронзило мыслью, что они здесь в последний раз вот так вместе, как студенты. Роуди отбывал за границу. Он выпустился, и его собирались отправить на какую-то военную базу. Он вернулся только для того, чтобы отметить это событие с Тони — а потом случилась полная фигня, и Роуди пообещал помочь. Однако это не исключало того, что Тони ждали глобальные перемены, и, каким бы выдающимся ни был его интеллект, он не слишком хорошо с ними справлялся. Точнее, он их ненавидел.

— К чему это всё? — спросил Роуди, внимательно глядя на него.

Запихнув планшет с телефоном в предательский рюкзак, Тони наконец сумел высвободить руку и взъерошил и без того растрёпанные волосы.

— Просто… просто ты уезжаешь, а я остаюсь. Ты как будто уносишься куда-то вперёд, — Тони понимал, что для Роуди, который был на несколько лет старше, это самое разумное решение — двигаться дальше. И всё же он смотрел куда угодно, только не на своего друга. — А я, наоборот, пячусь назад.

— Это всего лишь курс английского, Тони, он тебя точно не остановит, — Роуди усмехнулся и покачал головой. — По-моему, вообще ничего не в силах остановить Тони Старка. Ты пишешь две докторских одновременно.

— Вот именно. Я докторант в области технических наук. Мне не нужно сдавать этот грёбаный английский, — к сожалению, это было так же далеко от правды, как Земля — от центра галактики. Голос Тони зазвучал как голос Люка Скайуокера, потерявшегося на Татуине. — Я умею говорить по-английски. Ну и какого же хрена мне нужно его сдавать, а?

На лице Роуди промелькнуло удивление:

— Ты и сам знаешь, какого. Если бы ты не…

— Если бы я не взломал систему оценок и не поправил свой табель, то не оказался бы в такой ситуации. Так и скажи, Роуди. Я облажался, — раздражённо буркнул Тони.

— Ты облажался, — Роуди покачал головой. — Хотя повеселился ты тогда знатно. Избавиться от кучки обязательных предметов, чтобы разом выполнить все требования курса и сразу сосредоточиться на магистерской работе — это же ещё додуматься надо. Но тебя поймали. Так что теперь у тебя нет другого выхода, кроме как всё-таки взять и пройти непройденное. Радуйся хотя бы тому, что тебя не лишили бакалаврской степени.

— Сплюнь, — Тони попытался подавить тревогу. Никаких проблем больше не должно было возникнуть. Почти со всеми курсами он разобрался: многие он и так прошёл на более продвинутом уровне либо в теории, либо на практике, в других же случаях отделался объяснительными. Только чёртов факультет английского заупрямился. По крайней мере ему разрешили выбрать эти хреновы специализированные занятия вместо занятий начального уровня, на которых настаивали, когда его обман только-только обнаружили. Его вообще чуть не вышвырнули, но руководство института вовремя сообразило, что он исключил только не соответствовавшие его интересам предметы — ну и, естественно, отец пригрозил, что перекроет поток своих щедрых дотаций.

Тони покосился на Студенческий центр: судя по массивному бетонному фасаду, напоминавшему гриб, построили это здание где-то в семидесятые.

— Боже, мне действительно придётся это сделать.

Роуди улыбнулся:

— Чего ты так переживаешь? Я добровольно вызвался присоединиться к тебе. Будет весело.

— Ну, я всё-таки тащу тебя сюда негласно, — Тони обвёл рукой окружающее пространство.

Роуди, поморщившись, кинул на него неодобрительный взгляд:

— Только давай не будем устраивать никаких представлений. Я теперь служу в ВВС. Любой обман может выйти мне боком.

— А что? Ты ведь студент этого института… точнее, был им. Так что притворись, что ты по-прежнему студент. Далеко не все солдаты, пилоты или как они там называются учились здесь, так что должно прокатить. Ну что из этого может получиться плохого? Ты ведь не будешь притворяться офицером, потому что ты притворишься… — Тони запнулся. — Обычным человеком? Студентом?

Роуди ущипнул себя за переносицу:

— Хватит уже. Ты сам себя накручиваешь.

Тони глубоко вдохнул и расслабил сведённые мышцы спины:

— Всё ведь будет хорошо, да?

Роуди положил ладонь на плечо Тони и встряхнул его. Тони вдруг осенило, что сейчас он, наверное, в последний раз за долгое время видит Роуди в гражданском. В Резервный корпус тот вступил, чтобы оплатить свое обучение, и пути назад у него нет. У Тони комок встал в горле, и он отвёл взгляд. Нет смысла думать об этом. Не такой он человек. К чёрту все на свете эмоции.

— Да. — Роуди развернул Тони лицом к центру-грибу. — Ну что, готов?

Тони расправил плечи, допил остаток кофе и выбросил стаканчик в ближайшую мусорку. Нужно было взять объёмом побольше. Вместе с Роуди они промаршировали к двери, и уже у самого входа Роуди приобнял Тони и снова встряхнул его. Следующие несколько месяцев после его отъезда станут для Тони настоящим адом. Конечно, не то чтобы Роуди сматывался в неизвестные края: сперва ему предстояло пожить в Колорадо — на лыжах он там будет кататься, что ли? — а потом в Германии. Но это, в принципе, было и неважно: так или иначе Роуди оставался его единственной надеждой на спасение. 

Когда вскрылся факт взлома университетских компьютеров и правда вышла наружу, Тони полностью признал свою вину. После этого он, его отец и несколько его профессоров вступили в долгие переговоры с администрацией (где напирали в основном на его блестящий ум и на то, что если его выгнать, то он непременно превратится в суперзлодея). В конце концов огласили приговор: Тони должен был понести наказание за свои грехи. Во исполнение требований, предъявляемых для получения давно заслуженной им степени бакалавра естественных наук, его направили на курс английского языка.

Этот бутафорский курс основывался на той идее, что составление писем уходит в прошлое и потому забывается. Профессоры английского создали специальную программу, призванную вернуть утраченное искусство переписки. Тони считал, что это полная ерунда, но, чёрт, если для того, чтобы завершить всю эту катавасию, нужно накарябать пару листиков, то так тому и быть. Кроме того, в случае чего отец пригрозил лишить его доступа к своему невероятному богатству, а Тони ни за что не мог этого допустить.

Тони и Роуди ещё предстояло найти аудиторию, в которой, по меткому выражению Тони, был организован тот самый «бардак». Вообще-то подобные занятия обычно проходили в других зданиях кампуса, но те самые идиоты-профессоры решили, что именно этот курс лучше перенести в Страттон, чтобы все участники, особенно получатели писем — военнослужащие — сразу восприняли настрой на гостеприимство и дружелюбие.

Тони вытащил телефон и пролистал почту:

— Четыреста седьмой номер. 

— Ага, киноаудитория, — Роуди двинулся в нужном направлении.

Застегнув рюкзак, Тони заметался было — где бы ещё раздобыть кофе перед отправкой на убой? — но Роуди, схватив его за руку, увлёк за собой. Снаружи искомой комнаты висел небольшой плакат, гласивший «Английский язык (13B): Утраченное искусство переписки». 

Тони ткнул в него пальцем:

— Тебе не кажется, что это попахивает снобизмом, а?

Роуди пробормотал что-то невнятное: из-за двери вышел профессор Ник Фьюри. Какого хрена этого человека когда-то понесло в преподаватели английской литературы? Или, как это у них теперь называется — мировых культур и языков. Тони застонал, а Роуди усмехнулся.

— Какие-то проблемы с вывеской, Старк? — в одном глазу Фьюри сияла мощь тысячи солнц, взорвавшихся одновременно.

Тони заморгал, как будто его ослепило, но всё же умудрился выдавить:

— Нет. Просто интересно, придётся ли нам пользоваться пергаментом и перьями, вот и всё.

У Фьюри чуть жилка на виске не лопнула, но он как-то справился с собой:

— Заходи, тебе — к самому большому столу. Там находится ведомость учащихся. Все военнослужащие уже на местах.

Тони покосился на Роуди, надеясь, что тот поймёт знак и немедленно присоединится к своим собратьям. Однако тот как будто внезапно ослеп — так что Тони оставалось только поморщиться и шагнуть внутрь. Роуди последовал за ним.

У самой двери стоял стол, заваленный папками и бумагами. И без компьютера. Что за чёрт? Тони что, провалился в кроличью нору и очутился прямиком в восьмидесятых?

За столом сидела молодая рыжеволосая женщина, жевавшая жвачку такого размера, что ей, наверное, можно было убить. Когда Тони встретился с рыжей взглядом, она вскинула бровь и лопнула огромный пузырь. Да, она точно ела мужчин на завтрак. Возможно, вместе со щенками. Вздохнув, Тони добрел до неё и пробормотал своё имя.

— Ах да, великий Тони Старк, — она ухмыльнулась. — Наконец ты на нашей территории.

Упоминание какой-то там «территории» застало его врасплох, хотя ничего особо загадочного в этом не было. Тони знал только ту часть МТИ, которая была посвящена техническим и естественным наукам — никаких гуманитарных дисциплин типа английского, литературы и что там ещё существует в природе (если там вообще что-то ещё существует). Тони бы с удовольствием метнул в эту рыжую ядовитые стрелы из глаз, если бы не реальная угроза быть задушенным её бедрами.

— На вашей территории? — переспросил он. Зачем он это переспросил? Жить, что ли, надоело? — И какая же у «вас» специализация? Суперсекретный шпионаж?

— Российская глобализация. Рекомендую, — рассмеялась она.

И что это вообще значило? 

— Звучит очень многообещающе, — встрял в разговор Роуди.

— Так и есть. Только подумайте: Путин хочет перестроить весь мир под свою матушку-Россию. Когда он в конце концов придёт за твоими изобретениями, тебе, технарю, понадобится моя помощь, — она наставила на Тони ручку, как кинжал.

— Так, ладно, что мне нужно сделать, чтобы выбраться отсюда? Вот, Роуди, точнее, Джеймс Роудс будет моим другом по переписке, — Тони огляделся. Многочисленные столы образовывали несколько рядов. За каждым столом сидел военный, а напротив стоял пустой стул. Хотя нет, пустыми были не все: часть уже оккупировали студенты МТИ. Впрочем, их пока присутствовало меньшинство. Как будто какая-то смертельная игра в блиц-свидания, честное слово.

— Не-а, — рыжая мотнула головой. — Ты прикреплён к нему, — она указала в дальний угол. Скучавший там парень скрючился над столешницей так, что Тони даже толком не смог его рассмотреть.

— Нет уж, я в паре с Роудсом, — Тони ткнул большим пальцем за плечо, где затаился Роуди. — Это он мой друг по переписке, — он кинул выразительный взгляд на груду бумаг и забарабанил пальцами по столу. — Внесите его в список. Ты кто, майор? Майор Джеймс Роудс.

— Я не майор, — прошипел Роуди ему на ухо.

Эта чёрная вдова даже не почесалась. Естественно, надо же было именно сейчас профессору Фьюри профланировать мимо и увидеть происходящее:

— Наташа, если от него будут какие-то проблемы, можешь с моего полного разрешения кинуться в него отравленным русским дротиком. 

— Ещё раз. Твой партнер — вон там. Его зовут Стив Роджерс, и он ждёт тебя, Тони Старк, — Наташа снова лопнула пузырь и, выгнув бровь, улыбнулась. Роуди только пожал плечами и вышел в коридор, предоставив Тони его судьбе.

Тони на секунду вперился в дверь, за которой исчез Роуди, гневным взглядом, словно таким образом мог наслать на него проклятие. К сожалению, в реальном мире это не срабатывало, а в РПГ он уже долгие годы не играл (с тех самых пор, как взломал сервер, вызвав настоящий фурор на главном международном турнире — вот это была веселуха). Наташа лопнула очередной пузырь и ещё раз указала в угол.

Тони со вздохом побрёл туда, куда послали, попутно отметив, что а военный-то этот, должно быть, настоящий греческий бог. Вот повезло нарваться на тупоголового служивого с прекрасным телом и лицом. Наверняка ещё и упертого гомофоба, помимо всего прочего.

— Стопроцентный бардак, — пробормотал Тони, пробираясь между рядами. Куда ни глянь, в его сокурсниках были сплошь прыщавые первачки. Большинство добросовестно что-то записывало и с серьёзным видом общалось со своими будущими адресатами. Тони, застонав, оглянулся — вдруг Роуди всё-таки сподобился побороться за правое дело и спасти его. Но нет.

Наконец он вплотную подступил к означенному столу, и солдатик поднял голову, оторвавшись от своего блокнота. Он тут же вскочил, как по строевой команде, и протянул Тони руку:

— Стив Роджерс, сухопутные войска США.

— А как же отсалютовать и выкрикнуть своё звание? — огрызнулся Тони. Солдатик нахмурился. — Так, если мне повезёт, то мы с тобой сейчас сойдёмся на том, что это откровенная фигня, на которую можно просто забить, — Тони с такой яростью уставился на протянутую руку, что ту немедленно опустили.

— Ну… нет? — солдатик наклонил голову.

— Это вопрос или утверждение?

Между бровей солдатика пролегла тонкая морщинка:

— Утверждение. Да, утверждение.

— Ты как будто пытаешься убедить самого себя. Слушай, давай ты сделаешь одолжение нам обоим и поступишь, как я. Ни одному из нас не нужен этот дурацкий курс, так что мы можем принять совместное решение к обоюдной выгоде. Я способен провернуть небольшую аферу, а ты?

— Ты, наверное, не понимаешь. Я действительный военнослужащий и потому обязан с честью исполнять свои обязанности. Врать я не буду.

Тони возвёл очи горе. Что за невообразимая херня? Немного успокоившись, он снова обратил внимание на этого благородного действительного члена армии. М-да, такого идеального соотношения ширины плеч и талии Тони ещё ни разу в жизни не видел.

— Да ты шутишь. Только не говори мне, что тебе больше нечем занять своё время.

Солдатик поджал губы. В выражении его лица даже под лупой нельзя было бы найти ни капли юмора.

— Это часть моей офицерской программы. Этот курс мне нужен для того, чтобы получить следующее звание. В наше время просто так офицерами не становятся. Это мой шанс, и, если я правильно понимаю, ты тут тоже по делу.

Тони, пожевав нижнюю губу, взял стул, развернул его задом наперёд, сел и сложил руки на спинке. 

— Ого, мы всё-таки посидим?

— Да-да, раз уж нам так или иначе надо с этим разобраться, и раз уж мы, полагаю, вступили в фазу переговоров, нам стоит присесть. Что насчёт тебя, здоровяк? Присоединишься?

Тони подмигнул: ему хотелось вывести солдатика из себя. Воткнуть занозу в эту натуральную задницу.

— Да, ага, спасибо, — солдатик плюхнулся на стул. — Кстати, я Стив Роджерс.

— По-моему, ты это уже говорил, — Тони почесал непривычную пока бородку. Он впервые её отрастил и ещё сомневался, нравится себе с ней или нет.

— Ах да, прости. Я тут немного нервничаю, — Стив улыбнулся. Тони пришлось признать, что обаяния этой улыбке было не занимать.

— Тони Старк. И если что, я не какой-то там прыщавый первокурсник, только что вставший со школьной скамьи. У меня докторская на носу.

Стив огляделся, постаравшись сделать это как можно более незаметно. Тони чуть не рассмеялся. Какой-то Стив был милый и чересчур невинный для профессионального киллера. Не дав ему собраться с мыслями, Тони первым бросился в бой:

— А почему ты решил пойти в армию? Хочешь убивать людей?

— Что?! Нет, я не… — Стив перевёл дыхание. — Нет, я не хочу убивать.

— Но разве цель армии состоит не в том, чтобы нападать на другие страны и убивать людей? — Тони ненароком увидел, что было нарисовано на раскрытом блокнотном листе. Его сплошняком покрывали наброски тех, кто находился в этой аудитории. Тони мог бы поклясться, что среди них был и он сам.

— Нет, цель армии состоит в том, чтобы поддерживать мир и защищать нашу страну и Конституцию. Никогда не слышал об этом? — Стив скрестил мускулистые руки на не менее мускулистой груди.

— Ну да, конечно. Это из какой-то бумажки в каком-то древнем архиве, — Тони подался вперёд. — Слушай, я здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать историю, армию, или тот факт, что твоя работа состоит в убийствах…

— Я только что сказал, что не хочу никого убивать. Я не стану терпеть наезды на себя вне зависимости от их причин, — Стив был полон такой искренней убеждённости, что это чуть не сбило Тони с мысли.

Впрочем, он быстро опомнился и почесал взъерошенные волосы.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать твои моральные ориентиры, а всего-то чтобы написать тебе парочку любовных писем — это позволит уладить некоторые спорные моменты, связанные с моей бакалаврской степенью. Пойми, для меня это такая маленькая проблемка, которая превратилась из мухи в слона. Либо ты выполнишь свою часть обязанностей и поможешь мне, либо я снова взломаю систему и разберусь с этим самостоятельно.

— Взломаешь?.. — Стив хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Так, Старк, я вообще-то тебе не подчиняюсь. У меня свои причины быть здесь. Я пытаюсь получить повышение — что, видимо, до тебя не дошло, хотя я только что об этом сказал.

— Так, значит, мы оба нуждаемся друг в друге, согласен? — Тони решил довериться этому вояке (кто он там, пехотинец, морпех… ни в жизнь не запомнить). — Тогда никаких сложностей возникнуть не должно. Я пошлю тебе список того, что мне нужно знать о тебе. Ты его заполнишь. Потом я отправлю тебе такой же список с данными о себе, и на этом всё. В конце семестра мы напишем наши отчёты и будем в шоколаде.

— Нет.

— Нет? Я предлагаю тебе самый простой выход из ситуации. Как ты можешь отказываться? — Тони затряс головой. Вялое желание перевернуть стол и заорать в лицо этому человеку резко усилилось.

— Потому что я хочу сделать всё правильно. Я сейчас в рядовом составе. Из рядового в офицерский — по крайней мере, в старший офицерский — попасть очень сложно. Вот ты знаешь, кто такой офицер армии США, Старк? У меня есть авторитет в моём подразделении. Может, для тебя это ничего и не значит, но моё подразделение, мои Ревущие Коммандос, хотят, чтобы у меня всё получилось — и я тоже этого хочу. Мы устали от офицеров, которые плюют с высокой колокольни на мнение рядовых. Этот шанс получить повышение для всех нас очень важен. Он не так уж часто выпадает. Если честно, только в реальных боевых действиях. Так что — нет, я не буду его разом перечёркивать. Я сделаю всё строго по инструкции.

Тони проглотил то, что крутилось у него на языке. Во рту разлилась горечь, и он бы с удовольствием заплевал этого идиота вязкой слюной. Тони снова оглянулся. Все остальные студенты добросовестно что-то писали, обсуждали, общались. Когда Тони повернулся обратно к своему солдатику (чёрт, с каких это пор он уже стал «своим»?), то поймал его за тем же занятием: тот потерянно озирался вокруг. От этого пламя гнева и унижения Тони, которого вынудили просиживать штаны на курсе давно уже пройденной первой ступени, немного утихло.

Вскинув руку, он произнёс:

— Ладно, твоя взяла. Только не жди больших длинных писем. Я не самый плодовитый писака. Перебросимся несколькими электронками…

— В программе сказано, что мы должны отправить друг другу по обычной почте как минимум три письма, написанных от руки, — Стив сверился со своей тетрадью (боже, у него была тетрадь на кольцах с разноцветными закладками). — Остальными можно обменяться через электронку. Можно даже воспользоваться скайпом, — Стив поднял взгляд и улыбнулся.

Тони проигнорировал тепло, вдруг поселившееся в груди. На обед он ел мексиканскую еду, а от неё у него всегда была изжога. Наверное, именно поэтому весь разговор ему было немного не по себе. 

— Ладно. Надеюсь, ты сейчас себе не Диккенса на моём месте представляешь. Вспомни лучше Хемингуэя. 

Стив фыркнул:

— А я и не знал, что ты в этом разбираешься, Старк.

— Откуда тебе знать, в чём я разбираюсь, а в чём нет? — Тони встал, развернул стул в обратную сторону и свободно развалился на нём. Он приложил все усилия, чтобы придать себе небрежный и сексуальный вид. Конечно, гомофобный вояка не обратил на это никакого внимания.

— Я погуглил на прошлой неделе, когда нам выдали информацию о наших партнерах.

На прошлой неделе. Хм. Тони ничего такого не припоминал. Наверное, он удалил это письмо. 

— Ах да, точно.

— У тебя хоть есть мои контакты? — морщинка, появлявшаяся между бровей Стива, была одновременно милой и до жути раздражающей. Тони так ей увлёкся, что забыл ответить. — Ну так что, есть?

Тони обернулся и уставился на рыжую ведьму. Вручала ли она какую-нибудь бумажку или нет? Он быстренько похлопал по карманам.

— Хм-м… нет. Мне ничего не давали, — он почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

Стив, закатив глаза, прошерстил свой блокнот, выдрал чистый лист и начал там что-то царапать. Тони покачал головой:

— Ты что, из каменного века? Просто надиктуй мне. Я сохраню в телефоне.

Секунду поколебавшись, Стив коротко кивнул, как будто пытаясь убедить самого себя, что так будет правильно, и назвал Тони свой почтовый и электронный адрес.

— Только пока не пиши через обычную почту. У меня скоро командировка, адрес изменится.

— Командировка? 

— Да, на этих выходных наше подразделение направляют в Афганистан, — сообщил Стив таким тоном, каким обычно сообщают об очередном походе в кино.

— Что-что? Вот же фигня какая, — Тони не договорил, потому что Стив гневно воззрился на него. Горло сжалось — а всё мексиканская кухня виновата.

— Это моя работа.

— Убивать людей.

— Мы снова к этому вернулись? — выдавил сквозь зубы Стив. — Моё подразделение приписано к небольшой деревушке, где инженерные войска строят мост и школу. Мы будем охранять территорию.

— Вот как, — Тони уронил голову и покосился на телефон. Вот бы Роуди сейчас пришёл и вдарил ему по башке. Порой было необходимо, чтобы кто-то вправлял ему мозги. — Прости, — пробормотал он и потёр затылок. А потом посмотрел прямо на Стива: — Иногда я бываю настоящим козлом.

— Да, я уже догадался, — по губам Стива вроде бы скользнула почти незаметная улыбка. Он слегка пожал плечами. — Не переживай. Мы ведь с тобой совсем незнакомы, ты не знаешь, зачем я пошёл служить. Большинство считает, что военные — это тупые роботы.

— Замётано, — Тони прищёлкнул пальцами. — Ну что, поехали?

Они наконец обменялись контактами, и Тони загорелся желанием поскорее свалить отсюда. Стив смерил его взглядом. На один ужасный миг показалось, что он сейчас запротестует, потребует, чтобы Тони задержался на этом идиотском занятии. Однако Стив, наоборот, дал им повод разойтись:

— Ну, с учётом моего скорого отбытия, мне ещё нужно кое-какие дела переделать — так что ты не возражаешь, если мы сегодня закончим пораньше? — несмотря на искренность в его глазах, Тони ощутил его подспудный дискомфорт — как будто каждая лишняя секунда общения с Тони ранила его чувства. Осознав это, Тони насильно заставил себя сесть смирно и продолжить игру. — Моя мама не очень здорова — не настолько, чтобы для меня сделали какое-либо исключение, но достаточно, чтобы я постоянно о ней беспокоился. Мне хочется перед отъездом побыть в Нью-Йорке.

— В Нью-Йорке, говоришь? — это возбудило интерес Тони, хотя лучше было, конечно, оставить всё как есть. — Я родился в Нью-Йорке. На Манхэттене. Родители до сих пор там живут.

— А мы теперь в Бруклине, — Стив не стал уточнять, почему только «теперь».

Тони присмотрелся к остальным солдатам в аудитории.

— А ты всех военных здесь знаешь? Они из твоего отряда?

— Некоторые. Не все, — Стив указал на самый дальний от них стол, за которым сидела женщина. — Это Пегги, она из моего подразделения. А там, — он кивнул в другую сторону, — Сэм. Он парашютист-спасатель. Для сухопутных войск эта специализация внове. 

— Круто, — Тони сказал то, что действительно думал. Он бы не отказался послушать ещё. — А она твоя девушка?

— Кто? Пегги? — Стив покачал головой. — Она официальный представитель Британского корпуса. Я не дотягиваю до её уровня. Мы не можем встречаться.

— Вам устав запрещает? — Тони выгнул бровь, когда Стив как-то замялся. — Так, и что это значит? Что это за взгляд?

— Он значит, что она не моего типа, — отрезал Стив, как будто захлопнув дверь перед носом Тони. Что-то он скрывал. Возможно, он потрахивал «официального представителя» и из-за своих армейских заморочек не хотел, чтобы кто-то об этом узнал. — И мне нужно уже идти, иначе я опоздаю на нью-йоркский поезд, — Стив сгрёб блокнот, тетрадь и телефон, сунул их в рюкзак и мимолётно улыбнулся. — Береги себя. Я сообщу тебе свой новый адрес, как только прибуду на место.

— Но ведь, если тебя перебрасывают так далеко, то письма до тебя будут идти неделями? Я не хочу, чтобы мне снизили оценку за этот чёртов курс только из-за твоей недоступности. 

Стив застегнул рюкзак и вскинул на плечо:

— Если что, сейчас уже не Вторая мировая. Письма будут ходить без перебоев, и да, я не стану описывать тебе все совершенные мной жестокие убийства. Только бои без правил, которые мы там устраиваем между собой, и партии в покер. Много партий в покер.

Тони, не сдержавшись, захихикал:

— По-моему, непроницаемое лицо — это не про тебя.

— А ты испытай меня, — Стив воздвигся над ним каланчой.

— Не доверяю тому, у кого нет тёмной стороны, — буркнул Тони.

Стив поправил рюкзак.

— Ты слишком спешишь. Мы толком друг друга не знаем. Может, ты просто ещё её не видел, — обогнув стол, Стив протянул руку Тони. Когда тот и на этот раз не пожал её, Стив побагровел. — Береги себя, Тони. Я выйду на связь.

Тони только кивнул: где-то по ходу дела он утратил контроль над ситуацией. Пока Стив шагал к двери, Тони признался самому себе, что заинтригован. Долбанутый мозг очень не вовремя заявил о себе — и ничего логичного и обоснованного в таком интересе не было. Тони мысленно выругался. Ну что ж, он хотя бы в достаточной степени увлёкся этим проектом. Не человеком, нет. Вовсе не человеком.

— Это всё Роуди виноват, — Тони выбрал его иконку на телефоне. На той стороне ответили после первого же гудка. — Ты обманул меня, кинув здесь, знаешь ты это? — Роуди фыркнул ему в ухо. Тони показалось, что он услышал эхо, но, когда он резко развернулся, сзади никого не обнаружилось. — Это не смешно.

— Ещё как смешно, — Роуди сунул голову в дверь.

Кинув взгляд на другие пары, Тони снова мысленно выматерился и рванул ему навстречу. По пути он подмигнул рыжей, но та только лопнула жвачкой. Промчавшись мимо Роуди, Тони завершил звонок и закатил глаза:

— Не могу поверить, что ты меня бросил. 

— Ну, тебе не помешает хотя бы изредка следовать правилам. Их не просто так придумывают. Помнишь тот раз, когда я попросил тебя поехать вместе со мной в…

— В том скучном джипе. Да, помню, — Тони ещё больше ускорился. — А я выбрал весёлый джип. И было супер. — Они миновали главный атриум Студенческого центра. Тони проигнорировал оклики знакомых. — А что?

— Весёлый джип? Серьёзно? Тогда вспомни ещё, как ты оказался в больнице и чуть не умер из-за этого самого веселья, — Роуди потряс головой. — Порой ты меня поражаешь.

Тони распахнул наружную дверь, попутно через худи машинально тронув шрам под ключицей.

— Что ж, ты своего добился. Теперь я играю по правилам. Какая бы хрень в них ни была. Ай, я ж не взял программу курса…

Роуди залез в нагрудный карман и вытащил скомканные бумажки. 

— Вот. Прочитай, выучи и съешь. Мне она точно уже не нужна. Имей в виду, отныне и впредь ты будешь работать в соответствии с правилами, чтобы мне не пришлось потом выслушивать твоё нытьё о том, как бы успеть выполнить все требования. Не вижу ничего сложного в нескольких письмах и финальном отчёте.

Тони выхватил бумажки, борясь с желанием зарычать. Кинув на них взгляд, он нахмурился:

— Это похоже на большую ответственность. Ты же знаешь, у меня плохо с ответственностью. Может, попросить Пеппер настрочить письма?

— Нет. Я уже с ней переговорил. Тебе не вовлечь её в свою злодейскую сеть.

— Я не злодей. Так, просто играю на камеру, — Тони махнул на кофейню. — Вернусь-ка я туда. Мне требуется кофе. Много кофе. Нужно обдумать это дерьмо.

— Нет тут никаких камер. И кофе тебе уже хватит. И тебе пора идти. У тебя ведь встреча с куратором в два, разве нет?

Тони заглянул в телефон.

— Чёрт, точно, мне пора!

Тони унёсся прочь, чтобы Роуди не успел задать неудобных вопросов. Пробегая мимо мусорки, он резко остановился, задумавшись, а не бросить ли туда программу. В памяти всплыло лицо Стива. Тот аж покраснел, защищая свои мотивы для поступления на военную службу, свои убеждения о том, что достойно, а что нет. Тони осторожно сложил смятые листы и засунул в карман джинсов.


	2. Часть 2

— Даже не знаю, Сэм. По-моему, от него будут одни проблемы, — Стив вскочил в грузовик. Почти всю прошлую неделю, пока не поступил приказ о сборе на отправном пункте, он провёл вместе с матерью в Бруклине.

— Об этом пока рано говорить, — повторил Сэм. Верный, преданный Сэм везде и во всём искал только хорошее. Они со Стивом много чего пережили вместе: для них это была уже не первая командировка. То, что случилось с ними в прошлом, заметно отразилось на их мировоззрении. Стива не оставляла мысль, что именно поэтому они оба вступили в офицерскую программу. После её старта Баки и Дуган принялись активно болеть за них.

— И ничего не рано. У него не было программы курса. Не было моих контактов. Кроме того, он постоянно порывался обвинить меня в том, что я — хладнокровный убийца, который вступил в армию лишь для удовлетворения своих инстинктов, — Стив стукнулся обо что-то твёрдое. Военные и гражданские машины роднила только общность очертаний. Внутри же не было ничего похожего: никаких мягких сидений, сплошной металл — вот уж где радость для дальних путешествий.

— А разве это не так? — спросил Баки.

Стив хмуро посмотрел на него. Порой ему казалось, что у его друга внутри есть какое-то злое начало: нет, он всегда в итоге склонялся к правильным поступкам, но сперва его так и тянуло повернуть не туда. 

— Среди моих мотивов, как и среди твоих, Бак, не было никаких убийств, так что прекрати, будь добр.

— Ладно-ладно, а ты обратил внимание на ту рыженькую? Какая же она была аппетит…

Сэм стукнул его по руке, чуть ли не прорычав:

— Она вообще-то человек, где твоё уважение, парень?

Все были на взводе. Им пришлось тащить с собой все свои вещи — за исключением содержимого казарменной тумбочки. На этот раз сухопутные войска перебрасывали с минимальным грузом, проверяя, насколько успешно современные отряды способны жить и воевать, имея при себе лишь самое необходимое. Стив не сильно обрадовался тому, что его подразделение включили в эту инициативу, однако полковнику Филлипсу отказать не мог.

— А что не так? Клянусь, она могла бы бёдрами расколоть мою голову, как орех, — хмыкнул Баки, и надо же было именно в этот момент Пегги запрыгнуть в кузов. Баки покраснел и буркнул, что извиняется.

— Снова вы за своё? Может, мне обсудить с вами красные дни календаря, чтобы вы наконец прекратили судачить о бабах? — вздохнула Пегги. Баки потряс головой и уставился на свои ботинки. Пегги улыбнулась. — Вот и славно. О чём ты там говорил, Стив?

Стив облизнул губы, пытаясь сообразить, как бы выкрутиться: в присутствии Пегги он всегда нервничал. Она была уверенной в себе, красивой и вдобавок умной женщиной.

Сэм кинулся к нему на спасение:

— На курсе английского, который нужен для получения капитанского звания, Стиву попался какой-то халявщик.

— Халявщик? — Пегги пристально посмотрела на Стива, как будто этим могла заставить его немедленно объясниться — и это сработало.

— Да-да, на том установочном занятии, — Пегги и Сэму наверняка достались нормальные студенты. — Всё прошло... не очень хорошо. Ему этот курс совсем не интересен. Он собирался просто притвориться, что выполнил работу. — К щекам Стива прилил жар. — Надо было попроситься взамен на английскую литературу.

— Да, Пегги помогла бы тебе с переводом, — кивнул Дуган. Стив только покачал головой.

— Неужели ты просто отказался от курса? — вскинула брови Пегги.

— Нет, — Стив отвёл взгляд. — После того, как мы пообщались, он вроде бы согласился с моими доводами. Хотя энтузиазмом, конечно, не воспылал. Я обречён.

— А проф не говорил, что делать, если на твои письма не отвечают? — нахмурился Сэм.

— Не-а, — Стив мысленно чертыхнулся. Нужно было сразу задать этот вопрос. Ладно, он озаботится этим, когда они прибудут в аэропорт для перелёта в Германию. В Афганистане они должны были оказаться через два дня. Все документы им оформили, но это не отменяло необходимости пройти проверку у немцев. — Попробую позвонить ему из Германии и выяснить, что и как.

— Слушай, дай чуваку хотя бы шанс. Вдруг он тебя удивит, — Сэм указал подбородком на нагрудный карман Стива. — Напиши ему смс и посмотри, ответит ли он.

— Смс? — Стиву это не показалось такой уж хорошей идеей, и уж точно он не собирался писать Тони на виду у всех. Последнее, что ему требовалось — стать источником постоянных развлечений для своего отряда. Откуда тогда у них возьмётся хотя бы толика уважения и послушания? К тому же им в принципе в пути было запрещено с кем-либо связываться. — Не буду пока с этим спешить.

Поскорее бы сменить тему — и зачем он её вообще поднял?

Грузовик тронулся, и все его пассажиры одновременно качнулись назад. Стив понадеялся, что вот теперь-то все переключатся на предстоящую дорогу — но не тут-то было. Баки никогда не давал так легко отвлечь себя.

— А ты рассказал Сэму, кто именно тебе достался?

— Нет, — Стив пронзил Баки гневным взглядом, мечтая одной силой мысли укоротить его длинный язык. Однако с телепатией ему не повезло: в следующий миг он понял, что все присутствовавшие в грузовике повернулись к нему. Сэм и Пегги, наверное, просто не обратили внимания, кого к нему прикрепили.

— Старк. Мне достался Тони Старк, — вздохнул он.

Баки не сдержал смешка — точно так же, как в тот день, когда Стив впервые пожаловался ему: 

— Да уж, старик, ты с ним ещё намучаешься.

— Как мило. Просто предельно мило с твоей стороны, придурок.

— Тони Старк — интересный человек. Переписываться с ним наверняка будет занятно, — Сэм так и излучал зрелую невозмутимость, но проблема была в том, что никакое количество зрелости не могло превратить всем известную знаменитость в обычного студента. Компании его отца принадлежало преимущественное большинство военных контрактов, но это не остановило Тони Старка от того, чтобы в прошлом году объявить о своем намерении переориентировать компанию на производство чистой энергии. Между Старками развернулась подковёрная борьба, которая взорвала передовицы СМИ. И хотя Говард Старк не отрёкся от своего единственного сына, ни у кого не вызывало сомнений, что их отношения оставляли желать лучшего. Ходили слухи, что семья держалась на одной Марии — матери Тони. Правда, Стив считал, что всё-таки есть нечто большее. Что Старку-старшему всё-таки небезразличен его сын, а их война ведётся только за голоса акционеров и совета директоров.

— Не верится мне в это. У нас нет ничего общего, — несмотря на то, что они оба были из Нью-Йорка, семья Стива едва сводила концы с концами, а вот Тони родился с серебряной ложкой во рту.

— Стив, ну хоть на чём-то вы да должны сойтись, — заявила Пегги, и гул голосов немедленно замолк. В этом отряде слишком уважали Пегги Картер, чтобы прерывать её или возражать ей. Стив не представлял, зачем Пегги взяла этот курс — её ведь и так уже определили в Британский корпус. У неё, правда, могли быть свои причины и свои способы продвижения по службе, и Стив не имел права ничего у неё выспрашивать. 

— Возможно.

Пожалуйста, пусть этим всё и кончится, пронеслось в голове Стива. Пегги, наверное, прочитала его мысли и завела разговор о грядущей миссии. Все Ревущие Коммандос, без исключения, имели своё мнение о том, как наиболее эффективно организовать защиту территории, чтобы стройка шла без эксцессов.

На авиабазе их ждали последние приготовления к посадке на самолёт. Большинство Коммандос отправились есть, а Стив нашёл тихий уголок и выудил телефон. 

«Просто проверяю».

Так. По крайней мере, он отправил смс и теперь мог с чистой совестью заявить, что попытался. В школе он относился к тому типу учеников, которые всегда больше всех волновались о выполнении задания. Даже если оно назначалось на группу, Стив обычно старался взвалить всю работу на себя — боялся, что кто-нибудь может подвести. Только армия наконец научила его доверять другим: здесь он не заглядывал через плечо своим подчинённым, позволяя им действовать самостоятельно. Такое преображение было для него нелёгким делом. 

Однако это не отменяло того, что за этот курс он хотел получить хорошую — нет, отличную — отметку. Стив сел на землю, прислонившись к стене из шлакоблоков, положил рюкзак рядом, потёр глаза и опустил руки на согнутые колени.

Телефон звякнул. Стив глянул на пришедшее сообщение.

«Проверяешь свою трубку или хочешь узнать, отпишусь ли я?»

Тони был тем ещё ехидным умником — даже в каком-то роде напоминал Баки. Стив улыбнулся и вскинул бровь, раздумывая над ответом. Вокруг царила суматоха. Большинство подобных рейсов организовывали через гражданские авиалинии, но с учётом того, что им вместе со всем грузом нужно было так или иначе оказаться на немецкой военной авиабазе для дальнейшей отправки в Афганистан, решено было, что они полетят из базы ВВС в Довере. Стив бы всё-таки предпочел вариант с гражданским рейсом, более удобный и менее стрессовый — но за логистику, к сожалению, отвечал не он. Им предстоял прямой перелёт до Рамштайна, что под Ландштулем, там же они должны были переночевать, укомплектоваться, на следующий день добраться другим рейсом до афганской провинции Кандагар, а дальше уже доехать по земле. Их разместят в самом дальнем уголке этой провинции, где они будут помогать восстанавливать деревню, истерзанную талибами. 

Телефон снова звякнул.

«Да ладно, скажи уже, что проверял меня. Я спокойно к этому отнесусь, здоровяк».

Стив с улыбкой напечатал:

«И тебя, и себя. Я даже не представляю, что тебе сказать. Мы совершенно разные».

«Ключевое слово — совершенно. Мы совершенно прелестные. Хотя нет, забудь, не хочу ставить под сомнение твою мужественность».

Стив с минуту хмуро пялился на экран.

«Мою мужественность не так-то легко поставить под сомнение. Попробуй ещё раз, Старк».

«Язва. Мне это нравится».

«У меня такое ощущение, что переязвить тебя у меня всё равно никогда не получится», — Стив приятно поразился тому, как кардинально их электронная беседа отличалась от встречи вживую. — «Через несколько дней я смогу послать тебе свой новый почтовый адрес. После этого никаких смс».

Когда и через несколько минут ничего не пришло, Стив проверил уровень сигнала. Всё было в порядке. Стив свёл брови, прокрутил сообщения назад и перечитал их заново, чтобы удостовериться, что точно не оскорбил парня. Ничего крамольного он не обнаружил. Пожав плечами, Стив коротко отписался маме и засунул телефон обратно в карман. Перелёт будет долгим, нелишним было бы раздобыть немного еды. 

Незадолго до полуночи они загрузились в самолёт. В перебрасываемый контингент, помимо подразделения Стива, включили группу Рамлоу. Ударный отряд считал себя элитой сухопутных войск, кем-то вроде «морских котиков». Однажды они попытались переманить Стива к себе, он долго раздумывал, но в итоге отказался. Вряд ли Рамлоу когда-нибудь простит ему это. 

На борту Рамлоу ухмыльнулся ему и покачал головой:

— Смотрю, Роджерс, ты до сих пор ходишь в няньках. 

Стив молча пересчитал своих людей и проверил, что все вещи закреплены на специально отведённых для этого местах.

— А ведь у тебя столько всего могло бы быть. Слава, власть, суч…

Мгновенно развернувшись, Стив схватил Рамлоу за шиворот и припёр к стене. 

— Рамлоу, следи за языком.

Тот вскинул руки:

— Ладно, прости.

Стив отпустил его, постаравшись абстрагироваться от гула сердца в ушах. Оба отряда во все глаза следили за ними.

— Я не собирался оскорблять твои деликатные чувства, Роджерс. Я знаю, что тебе совсем неинтерес…

Стив зашипел ему в лицо:

— Тщательно подумай о том, что ты сейчас скажешь, Брок. — Внезапно по одну сторону от Стива встал Баки, по другую — Сэм. Оба готовились оказать поддержку своему командиру, оба готовились принять удар на себя, если потребуется. — Всё хорошо, Баки. Правда ведь, Рамлоу? Всё замечательно.

Рамлоу скривил губы, но тем не менее расправил плечи и попытался сбавить тон.

— Всё хорошо. Никаких проблем. Мы просто перешучиваемся с нашим новым боевым капитаном, вот и всё. Мы все здесь братья и сестры. Да, — он окинул взглядом отсек. — Мы все здесь братья и сестры.

Стив промолчал, позволив Рамлоу убраться с глаз долой. Баки дышал Стиву на ухо, как бойцовский пёс на привязи. Сэм, оценив ситуацию, только резко и отрывисто кивнул. Стив махнул им обоим, чтобы они заняли свои места, и сам последовал за ними. Остаток полёта Коммандос и Ударный отряд играли в холодную войну — как это назвал Баки — при помощи мелочных оскорблений и подколок. Ничего смешного в этом не было.

Когда они приземлились в Германии и устроились на ночь в казармах, Стива обрадовали известием о том, что до Афганистана они с группой Рамлоу будут добираться по отдельности. Коммандос предстояло подняться в четыре часа утра, чтобы отправиться в Кандагар. Стиву на сон времени уже не хватило.

В три часа его телефон звякнул:

«Я написал своё любовное письмо. Жду только адреса».

Стив, ухмыльнувшись, набрал:

«Надеюсь, оно не о том, что ты хочешь расстаться со мной навсегда».

«Это же любовное письмо. Естественно, оно целиком посвящено науке».

Стив тихо рассмеялся и перекатился набок на своей раскладушке. Весь отряд спал, а он лежал и пялился на отсвечивающий голубым экран. Стив был нерационально счастлив из-за того, что его студенческая работа, кажется, складывалась как нельзя лучше. Ещё днём, после финальной проверки, им сообщили, куда их раскварируют, так что он отправил Тони свой новый адрес.

«Тебе страшно?»

Это был вроде бы странный, никак не относящийся к предыдущему разговору вопрос — и тем не менее довольно логичный. Гражданские считали, что военные командировки неизменно сопровождались опасностью. Конечно, не то чтобы такого не бывало никогда — но всё-таки и не каждый раз солдат перебрасывали в зону активных боевых действий. Несмотря на то, что в Кандагаре порой ещё стреляли, за последние несколько месяцев там более-менее поутихло: теперь это была, скорее, не горячая точка, а заново отстраивающийся регион. Стив и его отряд с восторгом восприняли известие о том, что в Афганистане их ждёт общение с мирными гражданами, а не разбомбленные здания и рыдающие вдовы и сироты.

«Не-а. Уже предвкушаю, как приступлю к работе», — и пусть это было клишированно, плевать. — «Мы встретимся с деревенскими старейшинами, узнаем насчёт школы и того, чем можно помочь первым делом».

«Ладно, Капитан Америка. Мне пора возвращаться в лабораторию. Доброго пути».

Стив, сжав трубку в кулаке, свернулся клубком, пытаясь не думать о том, что ему понравилось, каким прозвищем его наградил Тони Старк. В четыре часа отыграла побудка, и после обильного завтрака и небольшого утреннего дуракаваляния Коммандос были уже полностью готовы к отъезду. Стив купил себе канцелярской бумаги и конвертов в гарнизонном магазине и сунул их в рюкзак. Сэм посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Баки только усмехнулся. Пегги хлопнула по плечу и заявила, что всячески поддерживает его в стремлении получить новое звание. Сам Стив не стал расспрашивать их с Сэмом о прикреплённых к ним студентах. Он вообще как воды в рот набрал по этому поводу, потому что не хотел распространяться о собственном прогрессе.

Пока что для своих солдат он был капитаном только на временной основе. После того, как он пройдёт все нужные курсы в соответствии с новой армейской программой, его табель и досье пересмотрят и примут решение: достоин ли он производства в боевые капитаны.

Распрощавшись с едва увиденной ими Европой, Коммандос погрузились в самолёт, который взял курс на Афганистан. В Кандагаре они пересели в вездеходы и двинулись на юг провинции, к границе с Пакистаном, где напряжение никогда не ослабевало. Несмотря на затишье в этом регионе, у них не было иллюзий насчёт того, что они будут жить в полной безопасности. Когда они тронулись, все шуточки прекратились. Ударный отряд присоединился к их колонне; Стив не стал уточнять, в чём состояло их задание — если честно, ему и знать этого не хотелось. Пока что следовало сосредоточиться на собственной миссии. Они разыскали местного переводчика, после чего до захода солнца ехали без остановок.

Впереди ждал долгий путь по каменистым пустошам. Большинство солдат попытались на это время уснуть. Стив выудил бумагу и ручку. Заменив стол блокнотом для рисования, он набросал первые несколько строк.

«Дорогой Тони!

Как-то это странно звучит. Тебе как, нормально, что я буду начинать письма с «дорогой»? Хотя... как раз с чего-то такого и принято начинать, да? Я в этом новичок. Ладно, давай тогда так: привет, Тони. Вот, уже лучше, теперь всегда буду начинать именно так».

Он уставился на белеющий в сумерках лист, разорвал его и откинул голову назад, уперевшись в борт вездехода. Пегги, сидевшая рядом, улыбнулась.

— Неудачная попытка?

— Я не писатель. Мне нравится рисовать, а вот писать я толком ничего не писал.

Интересно, неужели Пегги взяла с собой такую ослепительно красную помаду?

— Мама постоянно заставляла нас писать отцу. Он работал в дипмиссии, и порой мы месяцами его не видели.

— У тебя, значит, было много практики.

— В общем-то, мне это нравилось, потому что мама всегда покупала красивую бумагу с узорами. — Однако. Несмотря на то, что Пегги всегда была воплощением женственности, Стив никогда не замечал за ней любви к чисто девичьим штучкам. — Ну так что, может, помочь тебе?

— Конечно, вперёд, — Стив вынул тетрадь, чтобы сразу внести все полезные советы туда.

— Первое. Худшее, с чего ты ты можешь начать, когда пишешь незнакомому человеку — это «я тебя не знаю, но...» — Пегги покачала головой. — Попробуй что-нибудь другое. Начни так, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

— Это как, например? Что именно сказать-то? Я понятия не имею.

— А что бы ты сказал, будь он прямо перед тобой? 

Вездеход качнулся, и они чуть не полетели на пол — хорошо хоть, вовремя схватились за высокие борта.

— Наверное, «привет, как дела?». Потом бы, может, разговорился о том, как и что у нас тут.

— Вот-вот, то же самое ты можешь включить в письмо, — Пегги пожала плечами. — Конечно, невозможно писать так, как будто человек реально находится перед тобой — ты же не получишь сразу живой отклик. Но с точки зрения вежливости правильнее сперва немного рассказать о себе, а потом задать несколько конкретных вопросов, которые позволят лучше узнать собеседника. 

Стив кивнул:

— Хорошо, думаю, я понял. Попытаю счастья.

Чем сильнее они углублялись в сельскую местность, тем сильнее трясло машину.

— Дождись лучше, пока мы доберёмся до деревни. По-моему, тут нужен не только мост, но и дорога.

— Да, точно. Спасибо, Пегги.

Сжав его руку напоследок, она передвинулась поближе к Гейбу, и они почти немедленно достали колоду карт. Стив черкнул пару заметок. Он вернётся к ним, когда отряд обустроится на базе. Пожалуй, он напишет Тони о своей повседневной жизни, о том, что именно ему нравится в армии. Может, из этого Тони что-нибудь вынесет для себя. Поймёт, что здесь приходится не только убивать или обороняться. Что на самом деле военные по большей части занимаются совсем другим.

Вместо того, чтобы продумывать письмо, треть оставшегося времени Стив проспал, ещё треть — провёл за карточной игрой с Сэмом и Баки, а последнюю треть — скоротал за руганью с Рамлоу и его Ударным отрядом. На место они все приехали уставшие и запылённые, зато афганские крестьяне поприветствовали их с неподдельным энтузиазмом, а ребята из инженерных войск поспешили проводить в лагерь. Деревенька была крохотной, по дороге Стив мало таких видел. Ударный отряд, едва поздоровавшись со старейшинами, отправился на юг, в горы. Стив не нашёл в себе сил озаботиться тем, что группа Рамлоу забыла в самом сердце территории, которую ему предполагалось защищать. Он сосредоточился на текущих задачах: рассредоточить свой отряд вокруг лагеря и деревни, поговорить со старейшинами о мосте и о школе, обсудить, какие точки нуждаются в дополнительном наблюдении, чтобы остатки талибов не проникли в окружающий деревню район. 

О письме он вспомнил только через две недели. К этому времени лагерь кольцом окружил деревню, закрыв собой небольшие домишки, магазинчики и рынок. Это к тому же обеспечило прекрасную защиту для моста, возводимого над мутными водами одного из притоков Тарнака. Стив расставил посты и назначил дозоры так, чтобы не только инженеры, но и крестьяне чувствовали себя в безопасности. Старейшины постоянно болтали о возможностях, которые даст деревенским детям школа, так что Стив отрядил часть Коммандос на её стройку. Вот и получилось, что мысль о задании по английскому пришла к нему в голову лишь тогда, когда в руке у него оказался конверт, а внутри поселилось мерзкое чувство вины. 

Около полудня он отлучился в столовую, чтобы перехватить кофе, а заодно прочитать письмо Тони.

«Дорогой капитан, или Стив, или как там полагается к тебе обращаться. Напомни ещё раз, как правильно говорить? И кстати, «дорогой» звучит нелепо. Как будто мы с тобой возлюбленные из девятнадцатого века, которые пишут друг другу слезливые послания. Так что давай начнём сначала.

Йоу, Стиви, как делищи? Ха, тоже как-то коряво, ну да ладно. В любом случае я хотел извиниться за то, что наша первая встреча не заладилась. Обещаю исправиться. Я просто не собирался сильно напрягаться на этом чёртовом курсе, хотя сам и только сам виноват в том, что когда-то попытался обманом от него избавиться. Я выучил свой урок (ну, как бы… типа того). Так что я хочу дать нам новый старт — в том числе и потому что мой друг Роуди (он из ВВС) угрожал мне физической расправой, если я не проявлю должного уважения к военной форме. Кроме того, он угрожал, что весь остаток моей жизни в этом мире будет звать меня Тони Карком (естественно, у меня будет жизнь и в загробном мире, эгей! Интересно, я стану зомби или вампиром? А кем из них предпочёл бы стать ты?). Так что под этими страшными угрозами — и с дерьмовым ощущением от того, как я себя с тобой вёл — я открываю наш письменный марафон.

Я не такой уж опытный писатель, Стиви, так что, прошу, прояви снисхождение. Вот, например, у тебя есть там скайп или нечто подобное? Ты упомянул, что строчить смс ты не можешь. Я пообщался с Рыжим Киллером, и она сказала, что нам периодически разрешено пользоваться видеочатом, если так мы сможем лучше узнать друг друга и сочиним к концу семестра презентабельный отчёт. Она, кстати, ассистент Фьюри. Этот мужик просто чокнутый какой-то. По-моему, его повязка фальшивая. Клянусь, на днях я видел, как он пырился на меня прямо сквозь неё. Так вот, у тебя получится разузнать, что там со скайпом? Тогда ты сможешь полюбоваться моим прекрасным лицом, а я смогу полюбоваться пылью и песком. У вас ведь вокруг пыль и песок? Наверное, нет. В Афганистане же кругом выращивают маки? Значит, где-то поблизости должна быть вода?

В общем, если всё сложится с видео, я покажу тебе мою лабораторию. Как я уже говорил, я не типичный студент (точнее, совсем не студент). Так-то я докторант. Я разрабатываю новый вид чистой энергии. Я беру очень редкий металл, привожу его атомы в состояние возбуждения, и он начинает испускать то, что я называю виталучами. Прям настоящая научная фантастика, правда? Сможешь найти нормальный интернет — проведу для тебя экскурсию. Будет весело. 

Обещаю не слишком активно с тобой заигрывать. Я понимаю, что вы, вояки, не слишком одобряете геев. Я не буду на это напирать, но мне нужно, чтобы ты представлял, с кем имеешь дело. Я не хочу никаких проблем, но также не хочу, чтобы меня оскорбляли, ясно?

Фух — рад, что я снял этот камень с души. Роуди предлагал умолчать, но, видишь ли, это большая часть меня, моей личности. Если ты не будешь знать обо мне этого — можно сказать, ты не будешь знать обо мне ничего.

Ну что ж, пока всё. Да, наверное, всё. Я мог бы ещё поболтать о моих вечеринках — там творится настоящее безумие! — но это будет выглядеть глупо, как будто я выделываюсь. Слушай, кстати, а с электронной почтой у тебя как?

Ладно, береги себя, смотри там, не подорвись ни на чём (хм, это, вероятно, было грубо. Роуди наверняка бы счёл это грубостью… забей на последнее пожелание, хорошо?).

Тони».

— Чему ты улыбаешься? — металлический поднос скользнул по столу, и Баки сел напротив Стива. — Что читаешь? — он выдернул письмо из рук Стива.

— Эй, это моё! — Стив потянулся за ним, но Баки успел убрать лист подальше. Он с ухмылкой проглядел текст:

— Ага, это твой бойфренд.

— Баки, не надо, — Стив всё-таки вернул себе письмо. — Ты же знаешь, как я из-за всего этого себя чувствую.

— А что? Ты вышел из шкафа, рассказал об этом всему отряду, но никогда и ни с кем пока не встречался. Даже не знаю, это потому что ты не можешь найти подходящего человека или потому что всё-таки ещё сомневаешься в своей ориентации. — Баки переключил внимание на мясной рулет и картошку. — Это ведь никого не волнует, понимаешь. Ни меня, ни Сэма, ни даже Пегги, которая, по-моему, по уши была в тебя влюблена. Никого.

— Я знаю, — Стив помолчал, но всё-таки добавил: — Тони — гей.

— Так, может, это будет один из тех браков, которые совершаются на небесах, — рассмеялся Баки.

— Мне так не кажется. Он прислал мне какой-то беспорядочный поток сознания, — Стив сложил лист и аккуратно убрал его в карман, что не осталось незамеченным для Баки. 

— Ну-ну, — он схватил чашку Стива и осушил её в один глоток. — Продолжай убеждать себя в этом.

— В чём? Я ничего не сказал.

Баки подмигнул ему:

— А тебе и не надо, приятель. Можешь молчать и дальше.


	3. Часть 3

Тони лежал на полу посреди лаборатории и глазел на плиточный потолок в ржавых пятнах, под которым переплеталось множество труб. Здесь работалось лучшего всего — вот и сейчас Тони пытался найти верный путь в мешанине своих идей. С возбуждением атомных ядер никак не складывалось, несмотря на то, что в основу дугового реактора был положен вибраниум, самый редкий металл. А без их возбуждения не получалось высвобождать энергию. А без этого Тони не мог нарушить законы физики и в перспективе создать новый вид производства этой самой энергии. Отвлечённо разглядывая извивы труб, он вслушивался в пронзительный визг гитар из ревущих динамиков. Хоть два часа ночи наступило, хоть два дня — Тони было плевать. Если он не разберётся с этой проблемой, то вся теория вита-лучей, вибраниума и дугового реактора полетит к чертям собачьим и придется начинать грёбаную докторскую с нуля. Придурок Говард, чтоб ему пусто было, заставит вернуться к разработке оружия, и жизнь будет кончена.

Тони нахмурился и принялся пересчитывать пятна на потолке. Мысли стопорились. Он зашёл в тупик. Надо было как-то встряхнуться, понять, куда идти дальше и как сдвинуть проект с мертвой точки.

— Могу ли я поинтересоваться, чем ты сейчас занимаешься, друг мой?

Тони приподнял голову и оглянулся: у входа стоял Т’Чалла. Этот человек был то ли маньяком, то ли супер-пупер-гением. Он прилетел в Америку из одной из самых технологически развитых стран в мире, поступил в МТИ и вот уже год как учился здесь. Тони, правда, казалось, что он, скорее, не учился, а наблюдал за окружающими. Порой он чувствовал себя лабораторной мышью в лабиринте.

— Размышляю о движении вселенной.

Т’Чалла смерил его взглядом, но никак не прокомментировал эту бессмыслицу. Пройдя на свою сторону комнаты, он бросил рюкзак на стол в углу. 

— У тебя в голове полнейшая чехарда. Когда я только приехал в Америку, то был в восторге от возможности поработать с тобой. Теперь же я считаю, что тебе нужно что-то большее, чем кофе, чтобы не скатиться в полное безумие, — и тут Т’Чалла совершил непростительную ошибку: выключил музыку. — Твой мозг переполнен шумом.

— А в твоем мозгу слишком мало шума, чтобы вычленить из него значимые сигналы, «друг мой», — Тони наконец встал. В лаборатории он обычно находился босой — и да, он понимал возможные последствия. Точно так же он понимал последствия плавления ртути в сломанном вытяжном шкафу. Но, чтоб их всех, эта хренова фигня требовалась для дугового реактора. И вообще, кому какое дело, даже если он и превращается в Безумного шляпника?

Тони обогнул стол и прислонился к пресловутому шкафу:

— Я застрял. Мне нужно на что-то отвлечься.

— Скоро ночь, друг мой. И сейчас середина недели. Попойку, или как ты там это называешь, тебе всё равно сейчас не устроить, — усмехнулся Т’Чалла.

— Ты слишком мало в меня веришь, — фыркнул Тони, и тут от компьютера раздалось короткое пиликанье. Тони от всей души надеялся, что это подала голос программа, моделирующая возбуждённое состояние вибраниума, и что наконец-то нашёлся катализатор, который позволит увеличить время реакции. Но пока он шёл к своему столу, компьютер снова запиликал — и тогда он узнал сигнал скайпа. Тони хлопнул в ладоши: наверняка звонил Роуди. Они уже неделю как не связывались друг с другом: Роуди носился где-то по Германии. По календарю близился октябрь — самое то для немецкого отдыха. Может, у Тони получится взять билет на подходящий рейс, и тогда они вместе с Роуди оторвутся на «Октоберфесте».

Однако это был совсем не Роуди.

— Ого.

— Какая-то проблема? — встревожился Т’Чалла.

Тони оглянулся через плечо. Между ним и Т’Чаллой внезапно обнаружился стеллаж, заставленный всевозможными пробирками и ретортами. 

— Нет, просто… ты не против оставить меня одного ненадолго?

Т’Чалла нахмурился, но всё же кивнул и закинул рюкзак обратно на плечо:

— Если что, я собираюсь посидеть в кафе за вечерней чашкой кофе.

— Может, позже присоединюсь. Спасибо, — Тони дождался ухода Т’Чаллы, прежде чем ответить на звонок. Сердце так сильно колотилось о рёбра, что даже дыхание перехватывало. Он понятия не имел, какого хрена видеовызов из Афганистана поверг его в подростковую паническую атаку.

В развернувшемся во весь экран окне появился солдатик, с которым они познакомились несколько недель назад. В первые секунды он чуть ли не упёрся носом в камеру, но потом сообразил отодвинуться и с улыбкой махнул Тони:

— Привет! Надеюсь, ничего страшного, что я звоню тебе сейчас?

— Да нет, всё супер. Ну, то есть, я ведь даже не знал, получится ли у тебя, — Тони пододвинул к себе стул и сел.

— Пока разобрался со всем, пока то да сё… моя подруга, Пегги, разрешила воспользоваться её компьютером, чтобы позвонить тебе. Своего у меня здесь нет — под рукой только телефон, но тут с сигналом проблемы, — он поморщился: видимо, и сам сознавал скудость такого объяснения. — Так что, точно всё в порядке?

— Ну типа да, — Тони подумал, что это прозвучало мудацки, и поспешил исправиться. — Ты там как, успел получить моё письмо?

— Да-да, конечно. Кстати, можешь называть меня Стивом. Это нормально. Полагаю, всякие военные атрибуты, вроде звания, в нашем случае необязательны, — Стив откинулся назад, положив руки на стол перед собой. Тони мало что видел за его спиной. В помещении царила кромешная тьма.

— А где ты точно? То есть, где конкретно в Афганистане? Или мне нельзя об этом знать, иначе тебе придётся меня убить? — Тони выпрямился и нервно почесался. О чём вообще разговаривать с тем, кто тебе совсем незнаком?

— Мы живём в маленькой деревеньке, которая находится в провинции Кандагар. Для сравнения — это что-то вроде наших американских «городков в один светофор». Разве что с электричеством похуже, — Стив оглянулся, но тут же понял, что его жест ни о чём Тони не сказал. — К некоторым домам подключены генераторы. Наш лагерь тоже освещается от генераторов, ну, и ещё кое-что запитано от передвижных установок. Сейчас у нас полшестого утра. Я только в это время и могу неофициально общаться.

— Вау, я польщён, что ты вспомнил обо мне, — Тони посетило смутное чувство вины: ведь именно он предложил болтовню по скайпу наравне с этой безумно медленной почтовой писаниной. — Но тебе бы лучше своей маме позвонить… как она, кстати?

— Настолько хорошо, насколько это возможно, — Стив немного помрачнел, но быстро заглушил лишние эмоции и взял себя в руки. — Спасибо, что спросил. Я звонил ей до тебя.

— Чёрт, во сколько же ты встал?

— Примерно в полпятого, — он пожал плечами. — Обычно я встаю всё-таки попозже, но мне захотелось услышать, как там мама, а потом до меня дошло, что и с тобой связаться надо бы, — Стив улыбнулся. То, что творила эта улыбка с Тони, следовало объявить вне закона.

Тони наклонил голову, чтобы не демонстрировать на камеру свой румянец.

— Ага, вот значит как, — нет, легче общаться с едва знакомым человеком пока не стало. Надо признать, поток сознания лился на бумагу в разы проще. — Хочешь посмотреть на мою лабораторию?

Стив кивнул, вроде бы даже с неподдельным энтузиазмом.

— Да, ты ведь упоминал её в своём письме. Ты учёный?

— Инженер, вообще-то. Как я уже говорил — докторант, бла-бла-бла, ну, ты понимаешь.

— Я, должно быть, кажусь тебе тупоголовым идиотом, — Стив скрестил руки на груди.

Таким образом он закрылся: даже Тони без труда мог «прочитать» этот жест. Теперь ему нужно было вытянуть Стива из-за этой стенки, и побыстрее.

— Хорошо, тьфу — то есть нет, совсем не хорошо. Я не считаю тебя тупицей или как ты там себя обозвал. Я тебя даже толком не знаю. Роуди всё твердил, что нельзя судить сгоряча — и давай согласимся с ним в этом. Теперь хорошо? 

Стив наклонил голову, как будто внимательно изучая собеседника. Он так старательно пытался разгадать Тони, что тот не мог сдержать ухмылки. Почему-то это безумно ему понравилось.

— Я с удовольствием посмотрю на твою лабораторию, только давай помедленнее — в этом я абсолютный новичок.

— Ладно. Начнём с вытяжного шкафа. Это, конечно, не ракета НАСА, но зато там у меня есть работающая модель дугового реактора — точнее, не всего дугового реактора, а его ядра, — Тони взял ноутбук и двинулся в указанном направлении.

— Стоп-стоп, сдай назад. Что такое вытяжной шкаф? 

— Молодец, что спросил, неофит. Это специальная камера под стеклянным колпаком… что, наверное, не имеет для тебя никакого смысла. Так, вот, смотри, — Тони развернул ноутбук так, чтобы в обзор попали и столешница, и прозрачный экран. — Весь воздух отсюда выводится наружу через систему труб. Попутно он фильтруется и очищается. Такой шкаф нужен для работы с опасными химическими веществами. И хотя они у меня тоже есть, по большей части я использую его для защиты своего творения.

— Ты говоришь прямо как доктор Франкенштейн, — голос Стива явно повеселел.

— Ты смеёшься надо мной, Капитан Америка?

А дальше беседа потекла рекой. Пока Тони объяснял свою теорию, Стив не просто поддакивал — он задавал вдумчивые, интересные вопросы. Тони и сам не понял, в какой момент трёпа о дуговом реакторе и возбуждении вибраниума плюхнулся на пол.

— Даже представить сложно. Как ты умудряешься всё это придумывать? — Стив пододвинулся поближе к камере. — Я ещё никогда не встречал человека с такими мозгами, — он замолчал и как будто бы прислушался к чему-то со своей стороны, чего Тони не мог услышать. — Мне пора идти, уже шесть часов. Здорово было поболтать с тобой, Тони. Кинуть смс я не могу, напишу электронное письмо. Ну что, до скорого созвона?

— Да-да, — Тони вроде бы должен был обрадоваться этому перерыву, этой отсрочке, однако следовало признать — он расстроился из-за того, что приходилось так скоро прощаться. — Береги себя, ладно?

— И ты себя тоже, — улыбнулся Стив. — Удачи в твоих гениальных начинаниях.

Тони только фыркнул в ответ — и окошко видео свернулось. Он остался сидеть перед опустевшим экраном, думая о том, как незаметно пролетели последние полчаса. Пожалуй, это задание будет не таким ужасным, как он боялся. Парочка скайп-сессий, парочка электронных писем, парочка бумажных писем — и он легко составит отчёт. Без труда и забот. Не придётся надолго отвлекаться от исследований. Захлопнув крышку ноутбука, Тони вернулся к вытяжному шкафу и проверил результаты последнего эксперимента. Для следующего этапа требовалось отрегулировать несколько параметров, но не успел он погрузиться в это, как раздался стук в дверь.

— Тони?

Он с улыбкой развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов:

— Привет, Пеппер.

— Не хочешь выбраться отсюда? — Пеппер всегда выглядела восхитительно, и сегодняшний день не стал исключением. Она была одета в белую рубашку, джинсы и форменный пиджак, а волосы собрала в хвост. На плече у неё висела кожаная сумка, но не какая-нибудь там дамская или вечерняя — нет, увесистая и вместительная. — Или ты занят?

— Нужно откалибровать кое-что, но, в принципе, это ждёт. Т’Чалла уже сидит в кафе и попивает кофе, — Тони влез в ботинки, сунул телефон и ноутбук в рюкзак и застегнул его. — Ты ведь на это намекаешь?

— Не совсем. А тебе именно этого хочется?

Тони наконец догадался приглядеться к ней и тут же увидел, что она не на шутку огорчена, только теперь пытается это скрыть. Он никогда не считал себя отличным психотерапевтом, но всегда понимал, когда Пеппер требовалось, чтобы кто-нибудь просто побыл с ней рядом и выслушал. 

— Можем купить мороженое и накрасить друг другу ногти.

Он заслужил тихое хихиканье:

— Последнее совсем необязательно.

Тони, закатив глаза, взял её под руку.

— Да, необязательно. Но мне показалось, что симпатичный розовый лак немного тебя взбодрит. А с блёстками у тебя есть? — он вывел Пеппер из лаборатории, щёлкнул выключателем и закрыл за собой дверь.

К тому времени, как они добрались до дома, Пеппер уже пришла в себя — то есть начала ворчать на Тони. Ей нравилось предпринимать усилия по управлению его жизнью, и порой — если перестать обманывать себя — ему это даже нравилось. Так было гораздо проще, чем самостоятельно разбираться со списками покупок и назначениями дантиста. Давным-давно он предложил Пеппер переселиться в его лофт, и она согласилась. Ей досталась западная половина спальной зоны, отгороженная невысокими простенками от его половины. Кухню и зону гостиной, которую Пеппер упорно называла лонжем — как будто они жили в Европе! — они делили по-братски. Принадлежавшая Тони восточная часть их жилища в глазах Пеппер выглядела страшнее атомной войны. Один из простенков он возвёл из «Лего», и не уставал смеяться по этому поводу — ну чёрт побери, кто бы мог подумать, а сработало же! Остальные простенки были собраны из разнообразного уличного хлама: Тони сплавил воедино покорёженные мусорные урны и автомобильные детали, насадил на этот каркас деревянные ящики — и у него вдобавок получился ещё и замечательный стеллаж. Ему всё это очень нравилось; Пеппер же считала, что он сбрендил.

Поэтому они поедали мороженое именно на её гигантской кровати, пока Пеппер красила Тони ногти на ногах.

— Видишь ли, я думала, что он милый, — буркнула Пеппер: Тони выхватил у неё ведёрко «Вишнёвой Гарсии».

— Я тоже хочу! — Тони смерил её взглядом, но она, не приняв вызов, снова взялась за его ногти. — Киллиан выставил себя мудаком? Я же говорил.

— Но он казался хорошим и абсолютно нормальным человеком. А потом завёл волынку про то, как Британия сделала Китай великим, и про ту кампанию, которую он планирует против мандарина. Из его пространной речи даже непонятно было, он фрукт или язык имеет в виду, — Пеппер пожала плечами. — Казался хорошим, а оказался расистом и круглым идиотом.

— Я же говорил, не надо было встречаться с ним. Он слишком дёрганый, — Тони вплотную занялся мороженым.

— Как будто у тебя есть большие успехи на этом поприще. Ты встречался с Джастином Хаммером, — Пеппер поморщилась. — Он отвратителен.

— Согласен. И у него самый маленький член, какой я только видел в этой жизни. Эдакий крошечный корнишон. Так я его и назвал, знаешь — член-корнишон.

Пеппер рассмеялась, её рука дрогнула, и на ступне Тони появилась незапланированная полоса.

— Боже, вот посмотри, что я из-за тебя наделала!

Тони приподнял ногу: блестящий розовый лак переливался на коже.

— А что, красиво.

— Не глупи, — Пеппер опустила его ногу обратно и с помощью специальной жидкости убрала всё лишнее. — Так, значит, ты расстался с ним?

— Да, он уже давно в прошлом, — Тони выскреб ведёрко до донышка и облизал ложку. — Можно сказать, что я на мели. Т’Чалла не по мальчикам, как и Роуди. Кстати, тебе надо сходить на свидание с Роуди. Ты ему нравишься. Или с Хэппи.

— С водителем твоего отца? — Пеппер поперхнулась. — Что-то мне сомнительно, он же древний, как мамонт. Сколько ему, сорок?

Тони усмехнулся: он-то знал, что Хэппи неслабо так втюрился в Пеппер.

— Он как ковбой, опалённый солнцем. Ему всего около тридцати. Не такой уж он и старый. И уж он-то наверняка должен знать, как правильно вести себя с девушкой.

— Я не собираюсь встречаться со стариком, — Пеппер начала прибираться. — С тобой закончено. Напоминаю, что, раз ты съел всё мороженое, завтра тебя будет тошнить.

Тони откинулся на подушки и застонал:

— Иди сюда, помассируй мне живот. Больно.

— Не буду я ничего тебе массировать. А что там с твоим новым знакомым, ты его не рассматриваешь как вариант? — Пеппер спрыгнула с кровати. Дома она переоделась в штаны для йоги и футболку, а поверх накинула шелковый халатик, который теперь струился за ней следом. Она выглядела божественно. — Он такой горячий милашка.

Тони нахмурился. Горячий милашка. Мысли непроизвольно метнулись к другу по переписке, хотя тот был вне досягаемости. Вояки не любят геев, и неважно, какая сейчас политика на этот счёт в армии. Тони, дёрнув плечом, положил ладонь на раздувшийся живот.

— Боже, я объелся.

— Это тебе за то, что ты сожрал всю мою «Вишнёвую Гарсию». Она у меня на вес золота, — Пеппер высунулась из ванной, где расставляла по местам маникюрные принадлежности. — Так что, никакого милашки?

Тони покачал головой и вздохнул:

— Мне сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на исследовании. Вот ты знаешь, что следующие несколько месяцев мне ещё придётся к тому же переписываться с одной армейской крысой? Как же я жду декабря, когда это закончится.

— В декабре это не закончится, — крикнула Пеппер.

— Закончится, — Тони пошевелил пальцами ног, и несколько ватных шариков выпали.

— Не-а, — Пеппер вернулась с расчёской и, опустившись на колени на кровать, принялась приводить в порядок волосы Тони. Порой он чувствовал себя её куклой. — Ты так и не прочитал программу курса. Она там особая, заканчивается в следующем семестре. Точнее, в его середине.

Тони резко выпрямился и отпихнул Пеппер.

— Какого хрена?

— Это вызвано необходимостью переписываться по обычной почте. По-моему, её продлили до марта.

— Да ты шутишь, — все приятельские чувства к горячему военному испарились, как не бывало. Теперь в душе Тони кипела одна только злость. — Вот сукин сын!

Пеппер стукнула его по голове расчёской — не слишком сильно, но он обмяк и рухнул обратно.

— Ничего страшного в этом нет. Тебе нужно всего лишь написать несколько писем. Если справишься с этим, я помогу тебе с финальным отчётом.

— Я люблю тебя, Пеппер, — Тони картинно похлопал ресницами, на что Пеппер только закатила глаза. Впрочем, от реальности было никуда не деться, и Тони протяжно вздохнул. — Значит, я на несколько месяцев прикован к солдату.

— Ну, тебе ведь надо только время от времени посылать ему сообщения да читать его. Ничего сложного.

Тони не стал признаваться, что сегодня добрых полчаса проболтал с тем самым солдатом. 

— Он весь такой из себя праведный Капитан Америка, а в свободное время ему, по-моему, нравится убивать людей.

— Он прямо так тебе и сказал? — Пеппер начала водить расчёской против роста волос. Когда Тони попытался остановить её, она только оттолкнула его руку.

— Нет. Убийцы никогда не признаются в том, что им нравится убивать. Правда же? — Тони покосился на Пеппер, и та ответила недоумённым взглядом. — В общем, не знаю. И почему я не взял какой-нибудь другой курс английского?

Или и того лучше, не подтасовал оценки ещё раз — но этого он вслух не сказал.

— Даже не думай, — пробормотала Пеппер, словно бы прочитав его мысли.

— Но так было бы проще, — Тони снова взъерошил волосы — просто чтобы поддеть Пеппер. Она небольно шлёпнула его по ладони. — Куда проще, чем нянчиться с Капитаном Америкой.

— Прояви уважение. Он служит своей стране. Он тебя защищает.

— Каким образом он меня защищает из Афганистана? — Тони поджал ноги и вытащил оставшиеся ватные шарики. Теперь он держал их в руках и не знал, что с ними делать — не хотелось бы перепачкать лаком одеяло.

— Только не снова, Тони. Ты достаточно хорошо знаком с геополитикой, чтобы понимать, что региональная нестабильность ставит под угрозу весь мир, — отложив расчёску в сторону, Пеппер забрала шарики и присмотрелась к своему творчеству. — Тебе нужно немного подкраситься, смазал.

— А тебе нужно перестать мной командовать, — проворчал Тони, внутренне признавая её правоту по поводу угрозы всему миру. В конце концов, она специализировалась на изучении политики — и хотя до выпуска ей было ещё далеко, она была на голову умнее многих. Окружающие, включая и Тони, редко отдавали ей в этом должное. — Когда я унаследую отцовскую компанию, придёшь ко мне работать?

— Боже правый, ни за что. Работать с тобой всё равно что управлять магазином в центре торнадо. Ты олицетворяешь собой катастрофу, которая только и ждёт удобного случая. Или уже дождалась.

Тони снова растрепал волосы и встал.

— Ну так, просто для информации — у меня для тебя обязательно найдётся местечко. Всегда.

Пеппер отнесла мусор в ванную и, придя обратно, чмокнула Тони в щёку.

— Спасибо. И спасибо за то, что поговорил со мной. Киллиан — чудовище. Никаких больше свиданий с ним.

— Отлично. А за это поцеловать?

Она ещё раз чмокнула его, после чего прогнала со своей половины лофта. Тони безропотно ушёл: у него было много дел, а полночь тем временем давно миновала. Он немного подремлет — с набитым желудком пришла и усталость — а потом вернётся в лабораторию. 

В итоге следующие семь часов он проспал как убитый. Свалившись с кровати, он домчался сперва до душа (слава тебе, господи, за горячую воду), потом до кофемашины (слава тебе, матушка природа, за кофейные зёрна), а потом уже до лаборатории. Он и сам не знал, сколько времени там провёл, пока заглянувшая к нему Пеппер не забранилась, что он на несколько дней оставил её в полном одиночестве.

— Что-что?

— Ничего. Я просто подумала, что ты будешь не прочь узнать о письме на твоё имя, — она уронила конверт на стол и улыбнулась. На обратном адресе значился Афганистан. Тони уставился сперва на него, потом поднял взгляд на Пеппер.

— И?

— Может, прочитаешь? — Пеппер поставила локоть на стол и подпёрла ладонью подбородок, показывая, что готова ждать. Волосы у неё снова были забраны в хвост, который легонько покачивался от любого движения.

— Не сейчас. Уходи, искусительница, — Тони отмахнулся от неё. — У меня полно работы. 

— Ты сидишь здесь уже второй день. И ты уже съел слишком много «Скиттлз». Предлагаю тебе выбраться со мной на ужин, заодно и письмо прочтёшь, — она подмигнула ему и улыбнулась.

— Ты просто хочешь поужинать за мой счёт. Может, закажешь пиццу на дом, и встретимся уже там? — Тони засунул письмо в рюкзак: не собирался он читать его при Пеппер. Только не это. — Иди уже, заказывай пиццу. Или пирог. Мне плевать.

— А мне нет, — она с намеком перевела взгляд с него на рюкзак.

— Я не буду зачитывать тебе свою домашку по английскому, — Тони взял в руки гаечный ключ, хотя тот вообще-то был сейчас ему не нужен: он писал код. — Работа не волк, в лес не убежит. 

Он бы попробовал справиться с подругой по-другому — флиртом, например, или лестью — если бы это хоть раз помогло. Пеппер видела его насквозь и прекрасно знала об его ориентации, так что это был не выход.

— Ладно, — отступила она. — Но ты ведь не забудешь обо мне? Я не окажусь наедине с пятью кусками пиццы?

— Позвони Тору, он её любит, — Тони уставился в экран, притворяясь, что это вовсе и не он всеми силами старался кое-кого прогнать. Внезапно у него в голове загорелась красная лампочка: вспомнилась недавняя неудача Пеппер на любовном фронте. Тони вскинулся:

— Киллиан тебя достаёт? Давай я заплачу Тору, чтобы он его побил.

Пеппер со смехом покачала головой:

— Нет, никаких проблем с Киллианом. Он вышел из игры. Окончательно. По-моему, он даже бросил учёбу — исключили его, что ли.

— Ого, — Тони чуть было не поддался любопытству, но быстро подавил его и свернул разговор на планы на вечер. — Сколько у нас сейчас? — он покосился на компьютер. — Восемь. Я притопаю к полдесятому, клянусь.

Пеппер внимательно посмотрела на него и поджала губы, но дальше настаивать не стала:

— Ладно, договорились. Если что, позвоню Наташе, имей в виду.

— Боже, нет, пожалуйста! — меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы ручной ассасин Фьюри шлялась по его квартире и разглядывала его вещи. Одной воображаемой картинки было достаточно для сердечного приступа. Тони до сих пор не мог понять, каким образом Пеппер сдружилась с Чёрной вдовой. — Только не ей!

— Ну, если ты ко мне не присоединишься, мне придётся искать компанию самой, — она двинулась на выход. Тони подумал, а не метнуться ли за ней — но решил, что именно этого она и добивалась, а он не хотел провести этот вечер с бигудями в волосах.

— Я приду, когда приду. Слушай, приглашай кого хочешь, мне без разницы, — Тони вперился в строчки кода, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы даже случайно не бросить взгляд на Пеппер. Она помедлила немного у двери, но, видимо, убедилась, что его воля несокрушима, как сталь — нет, как титан, он однозначно крепче. Когда Пеппер наконец переступила порог, Тони расслабился, схватил очередной пакетик «Скиттлз» и вытащил письмо из рюкзака.

Судя по штампу, оно было отправлено ещё до их разговора по скайпу. Но ведь будет странно читать его только теперь? Хотя нет, он должен прочесть его. Оно само по себе являлось важной частью его задания. Нужно составить таблицу с той фигнёй, которую несёт Капитан Америка, чтобы потом проще было составить чёртов отчёт.

Тони выудил из рюкзака личный ноутбук, открыл его, создал новую таблицу и озаглавил колонки: «Еда», «Одежда», «Спорт», «Убийства», «Армейская ерунда», «Разная хрень», «Самцовая чепуха», «Сколько раз показал свою классную задницу». Вот, вроде всё правильно.

Впрочем, в письме ничего про классную задницу не было.

«Тони,

Спасибо за письмо. Я чувствую себя неуютно из-за того, что выполнять наше задание начал не я. Я знаю, ты не очень-то хочешь видеть меня в друзьях по переписке, но обещаю, для тебя всё пройдет максимально безболезненно. Как я уже упоминал, для меня это достаточно важно. В армии появилась новая программа по переходу из рядового в офицерский состав в полевых условиях, и я пытаюсь соблюсти все её условия. Я так рад этой возможности стать капитаном — для моей мамы это будет настоящим счастьем. Мой папа тоже служил, в сто седьмом. Всегда хотел пойти по его стопам. А что насчёт тебя? В новостях часто сообщают о ваших с отцом разногласиях. Он у тебя реальная знаменитость, да?

Я недавно познакомился здесь с одним отцом семейства… знаешь, мне тяжело об этом писать, но тебе наверняка захочется прочитать об этом больше, чем о том, что я ел на завтрак (там всё равно ничего вкусного не было)... так вот, этот мужчина хотел, чтобы его дочери ходили в школу. Поэтому он помогал на стройке. Вместе с нашим поставщиком он поехал в соседний город за стройматериалами. Только так вышло, что за неделю до этого город разграбил какой-то то ли головорез, то ли наркобарон — главарь крупной банды. Этому главарю не понравилась идея того, что девочкам тоже нужно образование, он за талибов. У талибов возникло целое новое движение, вроде бы они называют себя Гидрой, если не ошибаюсь. Его поддерживают откуда-то извне страны, а это очень и очень плохо. Возможно, поддержка идёт от неонацистов — ну не странно ли, скажи? Впрочем, ты наверняка видел этот сюжет в новостях. Если верить Пегги, CNN постоянно крутит его. 

А местного убили за его намерения. Мы должны были поехать вместе с ним, сопроводить до места назначения. Но мы решили, что риск крайне мал, тамошние жители настроены очень дружелюбно, поэтому не стали отряжать всё подразделение целиком. Отправился только один солдат — Сэм. Его потрясло увиденное. Ему пришлось выводить оттуда всех оставшихся людей.

Извини, получилась довольно мрачная история. Порой так трудно заметить то добро, что творим мы, среди окружающего нас зла. Я знаю, многие не понимают, почему мы до сих пор здесь. А цель-то простая — сделать этот мир лучше для всех, кто в нём живёт. Все заслуживают свободы и мирного неба над головой, все заслуживают того, чтобы их дети росли и были счастливыми, согласен?

Наверное, пора сменить тему, а то ты ещё решишь, что вся моя жизнь крутится вокруг войны. А это не так. Мы мостим дороги, чтобы крестьяне могли довезти свои товары до рынка, а ещё я помогаю старейшинам защищать козлов — те так и норовят забрести куда-нибудь подальше, а тут повсюду водятся хищники. Так что мы изобретаем разнообразные способы, чтобы удержать их на месте. Проблема в том, что им нравится карабкаться — и чем выше, тем лучше. Это огромная проблема. А ещё они умеют прыгать! Очень хорошо умеют!

Ты вот упоминал, что исследуешь чистую энергию. Это принесёт огромную пользу, особенно для третьего мира, где горючее безумно дорого. Из-за того, что страны-нефтедобытчики стараются сохранить его основным источником энергии, бедные страны беднеют ещё сильнее. Так что новый источник — это супер! Не могу дождаться того, чтобы ты рассказал мне о своей работе и своей лаборатории. Так что — да, определённо, я смогу связаться с тобой по скайпу. Попробую организовать это в ближайшие дни. Ты, наверное, получишь это письмо уже после, так что я постараюсь выкроить время и написать тебе потом по электронке.

И да, если у меня будет загробная жизнь, то я хотел бы стать вампиром. Ну правда, кто захочет быть гниющим и смердящим зомби, который жрёт мозги? Фу. Нет, я за вампиров. Даже если солнце окажется под запретом и придётся пить кровь (фу), я предпочёл бы быть самим очарованием, а не… ну, понимаешь, собой.

До скорого (я надеюсь) разговора!

Стив».

Тони уставился на бумажку в своих руках. Перечитал письмо ещё раз. Простые слова о смерти и жизни. Тони бросило одновременно в холод и жар, он осторожно сложил лист и засунул в рюкзак. Он пытался отмахнуться от невольного восхищения. Пытался отогнать надежду на новый сеанс общения со Стивом. Пытался отделаться от ощущения, что ни с чем таким важным для себя он ещё ни разу не сталкивался.

Пытался обмануть себя.


	4. Часть 4

Старейшины выразили крайнее неудовольствие по поводу вооружённого отряда, расположившегося на горном перевале. Это могло значить только одно: Рамлоу сотоварищи показал своё истинное лицо. Стив и Пегги встретились со старейшинами, и те не очень обрадовались присутствию Пегги, но Стив пояснил, что должен знать всё, что может быть известно их жёнам или дочерям, а значит, Пегги следует быть в курсе событий. Присутствовавшие согласились, что лучше уж Пегги будет расспрашивать женщин, чем Стив.

Пегги недовольно косилась на Стива, но всё время разговора послушно молчала. Полковник Филлипс вчера уехал инспектировать провинцию: общаться с деревенскими жителями и проверять темпы восстановления поселений. Сэм и Дуган отправились с ним, и Сэма Стиву уже отчаянно не хватало. Конечно, Баки был его другом и незаменимым помощником на заданиях, но зато Сэм был его самым лучшим и доверенным критиком. Пегги тоже могла исполнять эту роль, но порой она слишком уж выбивала из седла.

После беседы со старейшинами Стив и Пегги остановились перекусить и обсудить, что делать дальше. Кроме того, Стив хотел попросить снова воспользоваться её ноутбуком. В командном центре были компьютеры, доступные личному составу, но время работы на них выделяли совершенно непредсказуемым образом — да и трудновато его было получить, слишком многие солдаты хотели связаться со своими семьями.

— Как ты отнесёшься к тому, что я ещё раз займу твой комп? 

— Не вижу причин для отказа. Занимай, когда тебе надо, — Пегги сделала глоток чая и оттолкнула от себя тарелку с остатками пищи. Если честно, сегодня она была не очень вкусной: разваренное мясное рагу и сэндвичи. Обычно на такие блюда шло недоеденное в предыдущие дни. Рагу представляло собой нечто среднее между гуляшом и картофельным пюре — и этот решительно странный гибрид комом застревал в горле.

Впрочем, Стив смёл всю порцию. Происходя из бедной семьи, он не привык отказываться от съестного и всегда подчищал за собой тарелки. 

— Спасибо, Пегги, — он отпил кофе. — Кстати, в Штатах я видел тебя на уроке английского, точнее, блиц-знакомстве с друзьями по переписке. Неужели тебе это тоже нужно для продвижения по службе?

Стив не понимал, какие ещё причины могли побудить её пойти на этот курс. В конце концов, она была британским агентом, в чьи задачи входила только оценка работы американских военных с местным населением. Она следила за тем, чтобы в их отношениях не было напряжённости и чтобы строительство шло по плану.

— Да нет, это исключительно жест моей доброй воли. Я уже агент, дополнительно учиться мне не надо. Мне просто хотелось посильнее проникнуться американским мировоззрением. Старому свету не помешало бы поучиться у президента Эллиса — ему, в отличие от очень и очень многих, больше нравится восстанавливать, чем завоевывать. Я собиралась узнать, как американские студенты относятся к своему новому правительству.

Стив улыбнулся:

— По-моему, это здорово. И как, тебе попался интересный студент?

— Весьма и весьма. Только он не студент, а ветеран. Дэниел Суза. В одной из командировок он был ранен, после чего его с почётом уволили. У него совсем иные причины посещать этот курс: он хочет, так сказать, держать руку на пульсе, чтобы сразу после получения степени вступить в Корпус мира. Это для него будет уже вторая степень — в политологии и социологии.

— Ничего себе. Круто, что благодаря этому курсу мы можем столько узнать о другом человеке. Вот и Тони тоже меня удивил: сперва я решил, что он полный придурок. Точнее, при встрече он именно так себя и повёл, но потом выяснилось, что он совсем не такой. Его письма — это поток сознания, но когда мы скайпимся, мне очень нравится смотреть на окружающее с его точки зрения. Он действительно хочет сделать этот мир лучше. 

Пегги с сомнением вскинула бровь:

— Ты уверен? Его отец — Говард Старк. Я с ним знакома, и он целиком и полностью за старый мировой порядок. Он считает, что кто сильнее, тот и прав.

— Тони совсем не похож на своего отца. Он хочет переориентировать свою компанию на производство чистой энергии и отказаться от создания оружия, — Стив пожал плечами. — Я не очень-то во всём этом разбираюсь, но вроде бы он говорил искренне. Он даже в своей докторской прорабатывает теорию о новом источнике чистой энергии.

— В докторской? Мне казалось, что большинство студентов было с младших курсов.

— У него вышла какая-то ерунда с выполнением магистерских требований. Подробностей я не знаю, но он пробормотал что-то о компьютерном взломе, — Стив усмехнулся. — Он пытается изображать из себя прожжённого циника, но у него доброе сердце.

— Ты запал на него, что ли? — глаза Пегги загадочно потемнели. 

Стив засомневался — а вдруг его слова ранят Пегги? — и его самого поразило, что он действительно мог ответить утвердительно. Поэтому он уклончиво сказал:

— У нашего курса нет такой цели. Кроме того, ты же знаешь, что это не для меня.

— Трудиться не покладая рук во имя добра и всё это время ждать правильного человека всё-таки немного наивно, Стив. Закончится тем, что ты уйдёшь в священники. С чего ты взял, что он — не тот самый человек, который тебе нужен? — несмотря на резкость тона, во взгляде Пегги светилась одна только забота. Она беспокоилась о Стиве. Вся команда, весь отряд беспокоились о нем. В отсутствие его матери они были его семьёй.

— Не надо волноваться за меня, Пегги, — у Стива кровь прилила к щекам. — Я не маленький невинный мальчик, за которого вы меня постоянно почему-то принимаете. У меня есть определённый опыт.

Пегги пожала его руку:

— Дело не в опыте, а в том, чтобы позволить себе счастье, Стив.

Он кивнул. Вдруг раздались крики и грохот, и они с Пегги вскочили на ноги и кинулись к двери столовой. Это была всего лишь укреплённая палатка, снабжённая, помимо дверей, прочными стенами и окнами — всё-таки в этой местности землетрясения были не редкость. Выскочив наружу, Стив сразу увидел, что ссора разгорелась между старейшиной Рахманом и Рамлоу. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Стив стал пробиваться сквозь собравшуюся толпу. Пегги последовала за ним, благоразумно не став прокладывать себе путь самостоятельно: местные точно воспротивились бы её вмешательству.

К счастью, переводчика, Арефа, предупредили о возникшей проблеме, и он уже тоже расталкивал скопившийся народ. Рахман кричал что-то на своём языке, Рамлоу отвечал по-английски — вряд ли они вообще понимали друг друга. 

— Так, тише! — Стив наконец пробрался сквозь крестьян, афганских солдат, присоединившихся к союзным войскам для выполнения миссии, Ревущих Коммандос и Ударный отряд. — Расскажите, что происходит. Рахман…

Рамлоу тут же прервал его:

— Вот не надо тут этой херни, Роджерс. Ты пришёл сюда, чтобы узнать, что происходит — так узнавай у меня. У меня, а не у какой-то тупой деревенщины. 

Стив выразительно посмотрел на Арефа, и тот промолчал. Коротко выдохнув, Стив кивнул ему: слава богу, Ареф знал, что в пылу разгорающегося конфликта нужно очень тщательно выбирать слова, иначе всё может в мгновение ока рухнуть в пропасть.

— Брок, к здешним старейшинами следует относиться со всем уважением. Мы всего лишь гости в их стране, а потому должны подчиняться их правилам и быть внимательными к их нуждам.

Ареф перевёл эту фразу, и Рахман слегка остыл, хотя до полного спокойствия было ещё далеко. А вот Рамлоу как будто оглох:

— Какого чёрта, Роджерс? Нам нужно выполнять свою работу, а этот хрен с горы что-то талдычит о своих долбаных молитвах. Да мне насрать на…

— Ты прервал дневную молитву? — уставился на него Стив. У него возникло такое ощущение, что два плюс два внезапно перестало равняться четырём. Откуда могла взяться такая глупость и наивность? Как можно было заранее не узнать, с кем тут придётся иметь дело?

— Да они постоянно то ли молятся, то ли с землёй целуются — для меня разницы никакой, — Рамлоу рассмеялся, и Ударный отряд нервно поддержал его. Они не отрывали взглядов от афганцев. Дело было швах.

Стив силком протащил Рамлоу за собой сквозь толпу, распахнул дверь столовой и впихнул его туда. Для ужина уже было поздновато, и Стив порадовался, что свидетелей у них не будет: Пегги сумеет уладить обстановку снаружи, никто им не помешает.

— Ну-ка, может, повторишь, Рамлоу? — прошипел Стив.

— Повторить что? У меня только одна цель, Роджерс, — расчистить эту территорию от мусора. Для меня любой террорист есть террорист. А тут и религия совпадает…

Стив резко и сильно ударил его в подбородок. Он редко, точнее, практически никогда не бил первым, но сейчас просто не смог сдержаться. Голова Рамлоу откинулась назад, он влетел прямо в стол и свалился на подвернувшийся рядом стул. Стерев кровь из уголка губ, Рамлоу кинул на Стива злобный взгляд:

— Не того человека ты ударил, Роджерс.

— Вот уж нет, с целью я точно не ошибся, — Стив попытался унять вскипевший гнев. Ещё будучи щуплым бруклинским мальчишкой, он слишком часто влипал в неприятности. Если только Баки услышит об этой стычке с Рамлоу, он Стиву прохода не даст.

— Ты предпочёл грёбаного террориста солдату? Солдату твоей собственной страны? И не стыдно тебе, предатель? — Рамлоу сплюнул кровь на пол.

Последнее слово задело Стива, но он взял себя в руки. 

— Террориста? И что же делает его террористом? Иная религия? Иной язык, иная культура? Да ты хренов ханжа. Ты не американский солдат, нет. Это ты тут террорист.

Стив не уловил, как Рамлоу набросился на него — в следующую же секунду они врезались в стену, оставив хорошую такую вмятину на металле. Рамлоу полностью ушёл в драку: не видя и не слыша ничего вокруг, он прицельно и сильно бил прямо в голову. Стив поставил блок, но Рамлоу качнулся ниже и обхватил его за пояс, намереваясь уронить на землю. Стив тут же вскинул колено, попав Рамлоу в пах, и тот отшатнулся, поймал ртом воздух и, держась за яйца, попытался нащупать опору.

— Да чтоб ты провалился, — умудрился выдавить он между рваными вдохами.

— Ты только что ударил офицера, Рамлоу.

— Вот только это ты, блядь, начал. Ты никто, Роджерс, и офицер из тебя пока никакой, — Рамлоу ухмыльнулся, немного придя в себя. — Погоди, Роджерс, однажды твой дружок из этой мухосранской дыры предаст тебя, и тогда ты приползёшь к нам. Приползёшь за помощью. Но напрасно, — Рамлоу вытер пот со лба. На его челюсти уже расцветал симпатичный такой синяк. — Потому что мы тебя защищать не станем.

Стив не успел сделать ему выговор: Рамлоу вышел из палатки, оставив дверь открытой, и Ударный отряд сомкнул ряды вокруг него. Ревущие Коммандос, Рахман и Ареф поспешили к палатке, в которую сквозь дверной проём заструилось яркое солнце. Стив поправил форму и глубоко вздохнул, увидев Баки — тот уже явно приготовился к драке. Рядом с ним обнаружилась Пегги. На её лице были написаны одновременно беспокойство и гордость.

Как только Рахман переступил порог столовой, Стив тут же обратился к нему:

— Я искренне сожалею, что один из наших солдат прервал вашу дневную молитву. Больше этого не повторится.

Ареф передал это, и Рахман, улыбнувшись, заговорил сам. Ареф перевёл:

— Он высоко уважает вас и ваших солдат. Но вот те, другие, ему не нравятся, и он хотел бы попросить их покинуть его район. 

— Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать, — Стив покосился на Пегги. Теперь на её лице осталась одна только тревога. — Я не знаю, в чём точно состоит их миссия, но я поговорю с полковником Филлипсом, чтобы в дальнейшем они держались за границами деревни. Вас это устроит? — Это был компромисс, который, если бы всё срослось, мог подойти всем.

— Да, устроит, — подтвердил Рахман через Арефа. Потом Ареф добавил от себя:

— Капитан, крайне важно, чтобы эти люди ушли подальше. Они тайком следили за девочками, которые ходят во временную школу. Это плохо. Отцы могут запретить им покидать дом, и в будущем это не сулит ничего хорошего.

— Согласен, это очень важно. Спасибо, что рассказал, Ареф. 

После этого Ареф удалился, чтобы продолжить разъяснительную работу среди местных. Стива беспокоило, что сегодня кредит доверия к миротворцам значительно уменьшился. Для него значимость уважения к культуре той страны, в которой они находились, сомнению не подлежала.

— Ты поступил правильно, Стив, — попробовала утешить его Пегги.

— Правильно, да, если считать, что подставляться — это правильно, — проворчал Баки.

Стив коснулся наливавшегося синяка. 

— Если что, первым ударил я.

Баки покачал головой и фыркнул:

— Ты всегда ввязывался в драки с главными задирами. Ничего не изменилось. Разве что пейзаж вокруг.

Потерев затылок, Стив развернулся к Пегги:

— Как по-твоему, у тебя получится узнать у Филлипса, какого хрена здесь ошивается Рамлоу со своим Ударным отрядом? Мне бы очень хотелось знать, не нужно ли мне волноваться ещё и за их миссию.

— Сделаю, что смогу, — Пегги тут же направилась к себе. Стив проводил её взглядом и вспомнил, что, хоть и попросил у неё доступ к компьютеру, не успел уточнить время. Следующего сеанса общения с Тони придётся немного подождать. Может, получится хотя бы электронное письмо отправить — с бумагой у него как-то пока не складывалось.

— Рамлоу способен доставить проблем, — нахмурился Баки. Остальные члены отряда разошлись: кто решил попить кофе в столовой, кто вернулся к инженерному объекту, к которому был приписан. Стив не уставал изумляться темпам, с которыми продвигалось строительство.

— Скажи мне что-нибудь новенькое, — Стив хлопнул Баки по спине. — Пора на обход. Мне нужно проверить работу КПП, не хочешь присоединиться?

Баки пожал плечами и криво улыбнулся.

— Мне всё равно пора заступать на дежурство на южной точке, так почему бы и не прогуляться с тобой.

Сперва они заглянули в казарму: Стиву, как и Баки, надо было взять снаряжение. Они натянули бронежилеты, вооружились автоматами и надели шлемы. Хотя летняя жара уже спала, тёплая погода должна была простоять до самого конца октября. Как только Стив экипировался, тут же начал истекать потом. Прихватив две бутылки воды, одну он перекинул Баки. Оба они были расквартированы в одних казармах: Стив не стал требовать себе отдельную палатку на время «испытательного срока» в офицерском звании.

Подойдя к краю деревни, Стив осмотрелся. Где-то по левую сторону расположился лагерем Ударный отряд, чьё задание так и чесались руки выяснить.

— Давай глянем на них? — предложил Баки, когда они двинулись к горной цепи.

— Я лучше сперва дождусь данных от Пегги. Она точно сможет что-нибудь раздобыть у Филлипса, — Стив на ходу поправил автомат. — Поговорю с ней и заодно уточню насчёт её компьютера.

— На командном пункте есть компьютер с доступом в интернет, почему бы тебе не воспользоваться им?

— А ещё там куча любопытных глаз и ушей, так что нет, спасибо. — Баки изобразил крайний шок, и Стив, рассмеявшись, пихнул его в плечо. Они как раз добрались до гряды у притока Тарнака. — Мне нравится, как выглядит мост.

— Спорим, Ударный отряд обрадует тебя гораздо меньше, — хмыкнул Баки. Стив повернулся к нему и увидел, что тот с биноклем в руках показывает на дальний скальный отрог — на другом берегу реки и немного в сторону от моста.

Стив тоже навёл бинокль на ту точку и надолго замер, изучая лагерь. Мощные дула выставленных на упоры винтовок смотрели прямиком на деревню и свежие постройки. Стив застонал, предвидя очередную перебранку с Ударным отрядом. Впрочем, сначала так или иначе необходимо было узнать, что они вообще тут забыли.

— Надо понять, что происходит, — он убрал бинокль в боковой карман. — Я вернусь к Пегги, спрошу, сумела ли она переговорить с Филлипсом. Ты доберёшься до поста? Или лучше вызвать Гейба?

Баки отмахнулся:

— Это лишнее, до поста всего-то четверть мили осталась. Одна нога здесь, другая там. А ты иди и разберись, почему эти мудаки решили внезапно заменить головы на члены.

Стив хохотнул, хотя никакой радости от этой ситуации не испытывал. Либо Ударный отряд в полном составе ослеп, либо Стива с его командой использовали в качестве приманки для кого-то — но в таком случае это могла быть только очень важная шишка, что не сулило ничего хорошего. Гражданским грозило угодить под перекрёстный огонь, а Стив ни в коем разе не собирался ввязываться в такую рисковую игру. Баки связался по рации с постом и убедился, что там всё чисто. После этого Стив со спокойной душой поспешил назад. На базе он двинулся прямиком к казармам, где обитала Пегги, и постучал в дверь.

— Входите.

Скользнув внутрь, он придержал дверь ногой, чтобы она не полностью закрылась. 

— Пегги, тебе удалось пообщаться с полковником Филлипсом насчёт Ударного отряда?

Он пытался не слишком заметно вертеть головой, но любопытство одерживало победу. В миссии участвовали всего трое женщин, включая Пегги, и все они жили вместе, в этой самой палатке. Раскладушки выстроились вдоль дальней стены, ящики с вещами стояли не у изножий, а сбоку. Каждый ящик был заботливо укрыт москитной сеткой, да и в целом спальные места выглядели чисто и аккуратно. Ближе к двери обнаружились металлический шкаф и старый деревянный стол с ноутбуком. Снаружи стрекотал генератор, подававший электричество в палатку.

— Я отправила ему сообщение. Полагаю, ответить у него получится не сразу, свободного времени у него немного.

Стив кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от компьютера.

— Хочешь прямо сейчас сесть? Раз уж я забрала его с командного пункта.

— Только если ты не против, — Стив быстро посчитал в уме и поморщился: рановато для звонка. — Слушай, а давай лучше позже?

— Ты можешь, как минимум, написать ему письмо, — Пегги пожала плечами и без лишних слов оставила Стива одного.

Поколебавшись немного, Стив прошёл вглубь. Несмотря на то, что это была всего лишь обычная армейская палатка, он чувствовал себя здесь назойливым незваным гостем. Сев за стол, он переключился на свою учётную запись — Пегги великодушно разрешила ему и это, — открыл почтовую программу и задумался о письме Тони. Сейчас у него не было времени сочинять развёрнутый ответ, зато черкнуть пару строк — запросто. Хотя бы чтобы договориться о новом сеансе связи по скайпу.

«КОМУ: tstark@mit.edu  
ОТ: srogers@themail.com

Привет, Тони!

Пишу тебе на скорую руку: просто хотел сказать, что мне очень понравилось твоё письмо, и я обязательно скоро на него отвечу. Если у меня выдаётся спокойная минутка посидеть и перечитать написанное тобой, у меня как будто сил прибавляется. Я много нового узнал и много смеялся. Наверное, ты на это и рассчитывал, признайся!

У меня мало времени, но я всё же спрошу — ты сможешь початиться в скайпе? Сейчас здесь около двух дня. Как насчёт вечера, где-то около шести, когда у тебя будет примерно полдесятого утра? Тебя устроит? Если да, я тебе наберу. 

С нетерпением жду нашего разговора!  
Капитан Америка»

Уже в самый последний момент Стив добавил это прозвище, данное ему Тони. Пока он его набирал, храбрость чуть окончательно не покинула его — но он быстро нажал «отправить», а потом добрых пять минут терзался над тем, стоило это делать или нет. Палатку он покинул с мыслью о том, что либо он выставил себя полным идиотом, либо Тони сочтёт его дурачество милым и немного посмеётся. Когда он представил себе смеющегося Тони, на душе потеплело, и к ждавшей его работе он приступил с удивившей его самого бодростью. Перед этим он не забыл забронировать на назначенное для разговора время компьютер из командного центра — чтобы не мешать Пегги и не нарушать покой живущих вместе с ней женщин. 

Вернувшись вечером в казарму, он перебрал свои бумаги и достал последнее письмо Тони.

«Салют Капитану Америке!

Так, Стив, надеюсь, тебе не кажется грубым это обращение — Капитан Америка… чёрт, да я даже Роуди периодически называю «сладеньким» и «кексиком». Привычка у меня такая. Мне нравится изобретать прозвища для своих друзей. По-моему, мы уже движемся к этому статусу, так что добро пожаловать в клуб ужасных прозвищ имени Тони.

Твоё письмо пробрало меня до самых печёнок. Мне даже поверить сложно, что кто-то умер лишь из-за того, что хотел построить школу для своих детей. Ффух, не представляю, как ты такое переносишь. Кстати, это одна из причин, по которой мы с моим отцом, Говардом, никак не можем понять друг друга. Я хочу сделать этот мир лучше — а ему только и надо, что устроить как можно более зрелищный «бабах». Он человек старой закалки. Он считает, что мировой порядок возможен только в том случае, если все ходят под бомбами и если общей мощности зарядов хватит, чтобы двенадцать раз подорвать Землю. А я совсем за другое. Я думаю, что во время холодной войны мы все эти способы уже перепробовали, а теперь пора двигаться дальше и что-то менять. Я хочу глобальных преобразований. Наверное, это прозвучит как самое что ни на есть тупое клише, но, имхо, движение в правильном направлении — это сокращать количество оружия и вместе с тем пытаться выходить из мирового энергетического кризиса. Чем меньше мы — все мы — зависимы от ископаемого топлива, тем лучше. Правда ведь? Ай, прости, я не ожидал, что распишусь о себе и своих планах. Вообще-то я собирался утешать тебя из-за смерти того несчастного отца… Мне очень жаль. Надеюсь, сейчас у вас обстановка получше.

Хотя ты и сам спрашивал меня о Говарде и о том, насколько хорошо мы ладим — так вот, не очень. Точнее, совсем не ладим. Говард терпит меня только благодаря маме. Вот она действительно меня поддерживает. Кстати, как поживает твоя мама? Поправляется, конечно же? Ты сказал, твой отец тоже служил в армии. Он уже в отставке? Чем он сейчас занимается?

Иногда, признаюсь, меня потряхивает от мысли, какая у вас там сейчас заваруха. У нас в новостях иногда рассказывают о талибах и проблемах на афгано-пакистанской границе, но всё это кажется таким далёким, никак не влияющим на то, что происходит у нас. Однако Пеппер — это одна из моих лучших друзей и, скрещу пальцы, будущий генеральный директор моей компании — говорит, что интересы Америки в этом регионе, а значит, и твоё местонахождение там, напрямую связаны с геополитической стабильностью. Так что я должен поблагодарить тебя за ту службу, которую ты несёшь во имя нас и всего мира. Пытаться сделать мир лучше — это одно, а вот рисковать своей жизнью ради этого… вот где настоящая храбрость. (Вот видишь, я искренне стараюсь быть паинькой — я по-прежнему не понимаю ни жизни военных, ни призвания к военной службе, но я честно стараюсь.)

В любом случае, надеюсь, козлов удалось удержать на месте! Ну правда, серьёзно, кто бы мог подумать, что солдатам ещё и о козлах приходится беспокоиться! ЛОЛ!

В последнее время я тут как-то совсем подзадолбался с универом. У меня куча проблем в исследовании. Суть в том, что я слишком надолго завис над уровнем возбуждения. Мне нужно найти такой катализатор, чтобы на запуск дугового реактора уходило меньшее количество энергии, чем то, которое им вырабатывается — а иначе зачем вообще всё это. Вот я и пыхчу тут. И это потихоньку сводит меня с ума. К счастью, у меня есть Пеппер, которая приходит, вытаскивает меня из лаборатории и заставляет питаться чем-нибудь посущественнее «Скиттлз». (Надеюсь, тебе понравился пакетик «Скиттлз», который я тебе послал.)

У Пеппер кое-какие неприятности с бойфрендом. Так что я периодически занимаюсь тем, что поднимаю ей настроение. Она, кстати, живёт со мной. В основном потому, что мне нужен тот, кто будет рулить моей жизнью, а она с этим отлично справляется. Она ещё студентка, но потом, наверное, поступит на магистра в чём-нибудь таком... геополитическом. Я не дружу с общественными науками!

У тебя ведь там тоже есть друзья, да? Команда настоящих бро? Ты упоминал Сэма — как он? А Пегги? Кто она? Она твоя девушка? Ты спокойно можешь со мной этим поделиться, если хочешь. Я не против. Не то чтобы я запал на своего очаровательного друга по переписке, похожего на греческое божество… ХА-ХА-ХА!

Боже, я только что перечитал своё письмо. Оно получилось таким дурацким и нелепым. Но я чувствую, что должен сказать: для меня такая долгая переписка — это что-то совершенно новенькое (исключительно в хорошем смысле, если что). Ты и сам знаешь, что я не хотел этим заниматься — когда мы встретились, я выразился чётко и недвусмысленно. Но сейчас для меня, не стану скрывать, очень многое значат твои письма — что бумажные, что электронные, — из которых я столько всего узнаю. Хм, может, я кто-то вроде Гринча, Укравшего Рождество, и моё крошечное сердечко только теперь начало расти? Вот же фигня, как это кретински звучит…

И на этом я попрощаюсь!

С любовью, сердечками и всякой такой хренью,  
Тони»

Стив уставился на сердечки, которыми Тони украсил своё имя, и на миг позволил себе помечтать, что они нарисованы совсем не в шутку. Что Тони изобразил их совершенно искренне — для Стива. 

Он поморщился, потому что, чёрт побери, он был солдатом, служившим в самом центре зоны военного конфликта.

Покосившись на часы, он отметил, что уже подошло время созвона с Тони. Стив вдохнул, задержал дыхание и громко выдохнул. Нужно взять свои чувства под контроль. Это всего лишь учебное задание — он ни за что не влюбится в парня, находящегося на противоположной стороне земного шара.


	5. Часть 5

Тони скатился с кровати в одиннадцать дня с таким ощущением, как будто перед сном какой-то заблудший котяра лизнул его в глаза, после чего веки намертво слиплись. Язык еле получилось отодрать от нёба. Главной и единственной мечтой Тони стало умереть прямо здесь, на полу: ведь когда человек скатывается с кровати, у него только один путь — свалиться на пол. Ковер пах, кстати, просто отвратительно. Со стоном встав на четвереньки, Тони попытался вспомнить, что же привело его в такое состояние. Наверняка ведь перепал какой-нибудь горячий парнишка.

Он подполз к постели и взглянул на неё. Нет, никого под одеялом не наблюдалось. Сексом даже и не пахло. Кроме того, его теорию опровергало и то, что Тони был полностью одет. Какого хрена он спал в джинсах? Это ведь так неудобно. Тони с трудом завалился обратно на кровать. Ему настоятельно требовалось дойти до ванной, вымыться и попытаться забыть прошлый вечер. К сожалению, последнее ему не светило — из-за того, что именно случилось.

А случился чёртов Говард.

Лучше бы Тони ушёл в пьяный загул или всё-таки натрахался от всей души. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз трахался. Может, стоит позвонить какому-нибудь другу, который не прочь оказать такую услугу? Распластавшись на простынях, Тони злобно уставился на тумбочку, где лежал телефон. Вот почему он не обладает телекинезом? Нужно изменить тему своих исследований, вот прямо сейчас связаться с куратором и сказать, что пора уже изобрести способ перемещать предметы с помощью мозговых волн — или как там эта херня называется. Тони прищурился, сосредоточив всю силу взгляда на телефоне, и пожелал, чтобы тот подлетел к нему. Не сработало.

— Мои мозговые волны не фурычат! — может, если прокричать это достаточно громко, Пеппер придёт и спасёт его? Хотя часы, стоявшие на той же тумбочке, подсказывали, что Пеппер здесь нет. По понедельникам её занятия начинались в девять, а девять уже давно миновали. Одинокий, брошенный всеми Тони должен был добыть свой телефон самостоятельно.

С ворчанием передвинувшись поближе к краю, Тони всё-таки схватил его и ввёл пароль. Он пропустил кучу звонков и… вот дерьмо.

— Стив, чёрт! — На экране светилось уведомление о пропущенном вызове в скайпе. Внутри всё так и ухнуло вниз: с тех пор прошло уже два часа. — Ну кто, чтоб тебя, встает в девять утра, кроме молочника?

Интересно, а существуют ли ещё молочники в принципе?.. Тони нахмурился: у него никак не укладывалось в голове, что он забыл про очередной сеанс связи со Стивом. Как он мог про него забыть? Разве Стив говорил, что будет так рано звонить? Тони переключился на почту, пролистал фигню, нападавшую за сегодня, и наткнулся на письмо Стива.

Коротко и мило. Стив отправил его ещё утром — по своему времени. А Тони всё проспал. Ему стало невыносимо хреново из-за того, что не удалось поговорить со Стивом. Прислонившись к изголовью, которое он собственноручно смастерил из капота старого корвета, Тони быстро набрал:

«КОМУ: srogers@themail.com  
ОТ: tstark@mit.edu

Слуш, Капитан Америка, я знаю, что ты встаёшь с рассветом, но некоторым из нас требуется поспать подольше во имя собственной красоты… особенно после ожесточённой перепалки со старым добрым папашей. У тебя получится организовать ещё один сеанс? Сможешь поскайпиться в одиннадцать ночи по моему времени? Вроде у тебя это будет полвосьмого утра. Или для тебя это слишком поздно? В любом случае, позвони мне, как получится — сегодня я буду зависать в лаборатории с трёх дня и примерно до полуночи.

Твой величайший фанат!  
Тони»

Перед тем, как отправить письмо, он немного затормозил. Не потому что чувствовал, что написал что-то не то: он просто представил, как родные военных день за днём пытаются получить хоть какую-то весточку от своих любимых, угодивших в заграничную командировку, и каким трудом им это достаётся. А его целью был всего-то проходной балл в экзамене по английскому. Каково было бы пропустить звонок того, кто ему по-настоящему безразличен, при таких обстоятельствах?

В груди неприятно скрутило, и Тони потёр занывшее место. Под пальцами отчётливо ощущался шрам, оставшийся после аварии, в которую он угодил, когда отказался поехать домой вместе с Роуди. Чувак за рулём джипа, выбранного Тони, не то чтобы был пьян — но и назвать его состояние нормальным язык не поднимался. Когда в них врезался нетрезвый водитель, реакция подвела парня, и машина перевернулась. Для Тони это вылилось в многочисленные переломы рёбер и тупую травму сердца. Он чуть не умер сперва от кровопотери, а потом от инфекции. Лечиться пришлось долго и мучительно, и теперь каждый раз, как он касался своих шрамов, воспоминания возвращались.

Худшим из них было его первое пробуждение после аварии. Мама с опухшими покрасневшими глазами сидела у его кровати, а отец стоял сбоку, сунув руки в карманы, и даже не пытался утешить её. Увидев, что сын очнулся, он только и сказал:

— Больше не заставляй свою мать плакать. Если ещё хоть раз выкинешь такое, я покажу тебе, что значит быть настоящим мужчиной.

Мама, сдержав всхлип, вышла из палаты, и Говард бросил напоследок взгляд, полный разочарования. 

За этим воспоминанием лавиной обрушивались следующие, так что шрамы на груди символизировали для Тони, скорее, не физическую, а эмоциональную боль. А ведь ещё был и шрам под ключицей — от установки ритмоводителя.

Всё-таки далеко не каждому парню двадцати с небольшим лет, угодившему по пьяни в аварию, имплантировали кардиоаппарат, помогающий справляться с последствиями ушиба миокарда и побочной инфекции. Тони оказался «счастливчиком». С той мрачной поры он возненавидел общение с отцом, и, хотя по большей части маме удавалось сводить их с папашей встречи к минимуму, время от времени Тони всё-таки приходилось иметь с ним дело.

Мало кто знал о его проблемах со здоровьем. Да чёрт, большинство считало, что в основе истеричных заметок в СМИ лежит самая обычная история испорченного наследника и холодного отца… хотя с холодным — это они в точку, Тони иначе как ледышкой его бы не назвал.

Нужно было хотя бы ненадолго забыть об этом, смыть с себя вчерашнюю ссору. Тони встал, доковылял до ванной и стянул с себя одежду. Напряжённое тело гнулось неохотно. Даже крепкий сон не помог: он по-прежнему чувствовал себя откровенно дерьмово. Отец как будто грузовиком по нему проехался. Только благодаря вмешательству мамы ворота Мордора остались закрытыми, удержав за собой орды орков и назгулов. Тони растёр лицо ладонями, дожидаясь, пока вода прогреется. Интересно, а у Стива есть горячая вода? А как часто в пустыне можно принимать душ? Там же пустыня? Стив вроде упоминал реку — река может течь по пустыне? Тони окончательно запутался.

Зайдя в кабинку, он подставил голову под тёплый рукотворный дождь и закрыл глаза. Настроение улучшаться не спешило. Его искренне расстроил пропущенный звонок Стива, но он не хотел признаваться самому себе в том, что это значит. Он знал парня всего несколько недель, и тот не должен был представлять опасности — хотя что, конечно, понимать под опасностью. Если уж быть честным, по большей части одиночеству Тони способствовали его страх перед обязательствами и общая мудаковатость в отношении партнёров. Но мыслям о Стиве это почему-то не мешало. Совсем не мешало. Из душа Тони вылезал с ругательствами и проклятиями — не более освежённым, чем залезал туда.

Выбросив всё лишнее из головы, он вытерся насухо и оделся. Джинсы, может, и были грязными, но вроде бы не воняли. Футболка и бельё вообще выглядели чистыми — пусть маленькая, но победа. Потом из «восточного крыла» лофта Тони перебрался на кухню, где обнаружил на тумбочке коробку хлопьев, бутылку безлактозного молока и кружку с лежащей рядом запиской:

«Если захочешь поговорить, на обеде я буду в кафе. П.»

Это было мило — действительно мило. Но Тони не испытывал никакого желания говорить. Скорее, ему хотелось кого-нибудь придушить. Сделав кофе, он принялся запихивать в себя хлопья. К сожалению, даже третья чашка крепчайшей жидкости особой радости не принесла, и Тони решил больше не ждать у моря погоды, а заняться делами. Ему нужно было познакомиться со своим подопечным — пацаном откуда-то с задворок Нью-Йорка, Квинса, что ли. Боже, и почему он вляпался в такую фигню?

Так что уже к концу следующего часа Тони, преодолев огромное пространство кампуса, оказался в Страттонском студцентре. Он не обязан был этим заниматься; для получения степени этого не требовалось, просто однажды в момент слабости он сказал «да» вместо «нет». Теперь ему предстояло периодически зависать в студцентре с пацаном из Квинса, который — подумать только — ещё учился в старшей школе. Видимо, новая программа была направлена на то, чтобы помочь принадлежащим к социально незащищенным слоям населения ребятам из разных концов страны оттяпать как можно больше драгоценного времени Тони.

Со всем возможным дружелюбием пережив торжественную встречу, Тони улыбнулся молоденькой первокурснице по имени то ли Дейзи, то ли Скай (с чего ему это помнить, ну), которая подвела его к нужному столу. Осталось ещё как-то справиться с отвращением: всё-таки ему придётся общаться не с космической пиявкой, которой только и надо, что объесть его лицо. Да и продлится это недолго, всего неделю или месяц. Когда Дейзи покинула их, Тони сердито уставился на пацана:

— И надолго ты здесь?

— Ну-у-у, я… — промямлил он и внезапно затараторил: — Две недели, и я не хочу никому мешать, я просто… — он замолчал, глядя куда угодно, только не на Тони.

Наклонившись над столом, Тони перехватил взгляд пацана:

— Послушай, парень, я сегодня не то что встал не с той ноги — я встал не в той жизни. Вдобавок я пропустил важный звонок. Так что мне нужно от тебя всего несколько пустяковых ответов. Как тебя зовут, какой у тебя серийный номер и сколько ты будешь околачиваться рядом со мной?

— П-Питер Паркер. Не совсем понимаю, что вы имеете в виду под моим серийным номером — студенческий или телефонный? Я здесь на две недели, и я буду крайне благодарен, если вы не станете топить меня в чём-нибудь радиоактивном, чтобы заставить светиться или лазать по стенам, — на этом его смелость иссякла, и он отодвинулся подальше.

Тони почесал бровь и уронил руку на стол.

— Так, ладно, я это заслужил. Я подписался на это только для того, чтобы получить дополнительные средства вдобавок к тем, которыми меня снабжают руководитель проекта и мой отец. Я не против помогать тебе, пацан. Только не мешайся у меня под ногами. Моему исследованию и так постоянно вставляют палки в колёса.

— Я ни в коем случае не собирался лишний раз отвлекать вас, мистер Старк…

— Какой хрен сказал тебе моё имя?

— Ну, письмо же было… со всеми деталями, — Питер достал телефон, модель которого устарела года на три, не меньше. Этакий мини-динозавр мобильной промышленности. Нажав пару кнопок, Питер показал Тони экран.

Что, снова? Такие письма он то ли вообще не получил, то ли просто не обратил на них внимания — а значит, Пеппер допустила серьёзные пробелы в управлении его самостоятельной жизнью. 

— Итак, в чём состоят мои обязанности? У тебя ведь есть, где спать, верно? Мне не нужно нянчиться с тобой?

— Нянчиться? Боже, нет, мне уже шестнадцать, мне не нужна нянька, — Питер так ужаснулся этому предположению, что даже слегка покраснел.

— Чёрт, а мне-то откуда знать, за мной гувернантка бегала в четырнадцать. Резюмирую: у тебя есть, где спать, и, полагаю, с едой и дорогой тоже всё в порядке? — уточнил Тони. Питер кивнул и даже проездной на автобус достал, как будто это было невесть какое великое достижение. — И от меня требуется только показать тебе, что и как делается в лаборатории?

— Да, это займёт всего пару часов в день. Я ещё и с Джейн Фостер работаю, — мальчишка слишком гордился этим фактом и явно недостаточно гордился будущим общением с Тони.

— Джейн только и делает, что пялится на чёрные дыры. А вот я изобретаю новый вид энергии, — умом Тони понимал, что ему не в чем соревноваться с другими студентами, но пошло оно всё: если уж пацану хочется кого-то идеализировать, то пусть это будет Тони.

— Правда? А что это за энергия? Лично мне интересно исследовать предел прочности различных материалов. По-моему, это особенно пригодится, когда мы начнём осваивать другие планеты, типа Марса.

— На кой хер это нужно? — задав этот вопрос, Тони провалился в кроличью нору. Следующий час прошёл под знаком занимательных разговоров о всякой всячине: Марс и космические путешествия, новые виды энергии и практическое применение редких металлов, возможности пространственно-временных прыжков и чёрные дыры. 

К концу часа Тони уже не мог не признать, что для него это было приятное времяпровождение. Пацан оказался смышлёным и остроумным и после общения с Тони начал его немного боготворить. То что надо в этот холодный и ветреный день. Тони назначил удобное ему расписание: следующие две недели Питер будет приходить к нему в лабораторию в два дня и работать там по несколько часов. Тони надеялся отвлечься от текущих проблем и хорошенько повеселиться.

После этого Тони решил откланяться. Первый визит Паркера предстоял завтра: его ещё ждала какая-то организационная фигня, а вечером группа школьников устраивала большую приветственную вечеринку.

— А вы не хотите прийти — как мой наставник? — пацан посмотрел на него с надеждой, однако Тони не мог отказаться от своих планов поговорить со Стивом.

— Прости, но у меня сегодня ещё один звонок, который нельзя пропускать.

— Звонок? — подозрительно прищурился Питер.

— Ну, обязательная телеконференция. Мой собеседник находится на Среднем Востоке. С ним тяжело связаться из-за разницы во времени, — пояснил Тони. Ему запоздало захотелось заткнуть себе рот: у него возникло такое ощущение, как будто он соврал или недоговорил что-то важное.

— А, ладно, извините, я не знал, — понурился Питер. Тони окончательно почувствовал себя мудаком и потёр лицо ладонью.

— Я попробую что-нибудь придумать, хорошо?

Питер просиял. Ну вот, теперь приходилось ещё и ради пацана выкручиваться. И за что Тони такое? Это всё руководитель проекта виноват, пусть бы искал нового наставника, Тони в этом геморрое не нуждался. Несмотря ни на что, он улыбнулся пацану, слава богу, без чувства вины за то, что может его подвести. Даже если он побудет на их вечеринке всего часок, этого хватит, чтобы поднять Питеру настроение.

По дороге к лаборатории Тони купил огромный стакан кофе, выпил его и прочувствовал все прелести того, что с утра только хлопьями и закинулся. Тогда он достал из рюкзака пакет вкусняшек, которые Пеппер частенько ему подсовывала, и принялся сосредоточенно жевать смесь орехов, изюма и чего-то странного, отдалённо похожего на йогурт. Тони написал Пеппер сообщение, где поблагодарил её за перекус и сказал, что у него слишком много дел и потому он не сможет встретиться с ней за обедом. Особой надобности в этом, правда, уже не было: она наверняка уже села в кафе и поняла, что он к ней не присоединится.

Работа полностью поглотила его. Он почти не обратил внимания на Т’Чаллу, слонявшегося по своей стороне комнаты. Несколько часов Тони убил на то, чтобы перенастроить детектор вита-лучей для использования в дуговом реакторе. Отношение «сигнал-шум» в первом приближении получилось ужасным. Когда и корректировка параметров передачи ничего не дала, Тони разозлился. Потом он, правда, заметил провод, который как будто кто-то перегрыз. Так что ещё какое-то время Тони корпел над пайкой. Около семи вечера к нему заглянул Питер. 

Он принялся бродить по лаборатории, со светящимися глазами трогая что ни попадя и осыпая Тони вопросами. Т’Чалла расхохотался и — подлец! — отсалютовав, ушёл, оставив Тони одного нянчиться с подростком. 

— Так, только без рук! — Тони отогнал Питера от своего стола. — Ты зачем припёрся?

— Ради вечеринки… сегодняшней приветственной вечеринки. Я подумал, что, может, мы вместе пойдём? — Питер нервно улыбнулся.

— Ах да, вечеринка, — Тони взглянул на часы, покосился на экран телефона. — Я сперва проверю почту, ладно?

— Да, конечно, я просто постою рядом с огромным баком кипящего не-пойми-чего, — Питер переместился на половину Т’Чаллы, и Тони ухмыльнулся. 

«КОМУ: tstark@mit.edu  
ОТ: srogers@themail.com

Привет, Тони,  
У меня, наверное, получится выбраться в скайп около девяти вечера по твоему часовому поясу. Прости, но это самый лучший вариант.

Стив».

Значит, у него было не так уж много времени. Тони смерил взглядом пацана. Чёрт.

— У меня есть примерно час. Я должен вернуться назад не позднее, чем без пятнадцати девять.

Он ни за что не пропустит этот звонок. Засовывая телефон в карман, он попытался забыть о том, что ещё несколько недель назад он сделал бы что угодно, лишь бы отвертеться от этого курса и своего задания. Сейчас он видел в Стиве идеального собеседника, которому можно безопасно доверить все проблемы — как дневнику или капитанскому журналу. Журнал Капитана, ха, смешно… внезапно мозг перескочил на пошлости: журнал, стонал, кричал, вставал. М-да.

— Хорошо, я понял. Вам нужно поработать и ещё поболтать с террористами со Среднего…

Тони, вздрогнув, сердито посмотрел на Питера:

— Он не террорист. Он капитан армии, который служит своей стране, и ты должен это уважать.

Питер, защищаясь, поднял руки:

— Да-да, естественно, я просто подумал, ну, знаете, Средний Восток, на который все едут, чтобы убивать…

Тони снова взъярился и прикусил язык, чтобы не наорать на пацана.

— Он там не для того, чтобы убивать. А для того, чтобы помогать. Он помогает строить мост и школу. Стабилизировать наш мир можно и так: обеспечивая всех нуждающихся тем, что есть у нас.

Питер, прикусив нижнюю губу, кивнул:

— Я никогда об этом не задумывался.

— Как и большинство людей, — Тони покраснел, вспомнив собственные постыдные слова. Боже, вот что с ним сделали разговоры со Стивом. Передёрнув плечами, Тони натянул худи, и они с Питером двинулись через кампус к ресторану, расположенному в другом квартале. Дорога заняла пятнадцать минут, и Тони мысленно выматерился. Внутри царило шумное сумасшествие: среди присутствующих сразу выделялись Тор и его младший брат.

Тор хлопнул Тони по плечу:

— Познакомься с моим братом, Локи. Он тоже участник этого превосходного проекта.

Тони поморщился: как Локи мог быть участником проекта, если тот предназначался для малообеспеченных детей, а семья Тора в Норвегии считалась чуть ли не одной из самых богатых? Тор взял кружку рутбира (в присутствии несовершеннолетних спиртное никому не подавали), отпил и стукнул ей по столу. 

— Локи — один из его кураторов. Правда, дорогой мой братец?

Локи неласково посмотрел на него, но всё же подтвердил:

— Да, дорогой мой братец.

— Убедились? Да, он у нас куратор. Будучи сиротой, усыновленным во младенчестве, он как никто другой понимает нужды…

— Тор, не стоит. Ты начинаешь грузить всех своей моралью сверхпривилегированного класса, и получается только хуже, как бы ты ни хотел обратного, — с сочувствием — впрочем, как и с довольно заметным раздражением — произнёс Локи.

Нахмурившийся Тор выглядел как щенок, которого только что пнули. Тони, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил, коротко ввёл Питера в курс дела. Тор и Локи постоянно пререкались: Тор всегда пытался выставить себя в лучшем свете, а Локи заставлял его сбавлять обороты.

В итальянский ресторан набилось множество людей. Он позиционировал себя как пиццерия, но на самом деле в его меню было вдвое больше всякой всячины, чем пиццы. Питер встретил нескольких друзей из проекта: пацана по имени Майлз и девушку по имени Гвен, на которую явно положил глаз. Тони, не переставая улыбаться, расправился с тремя кусками пиццы и выглотал несколько банок газировки, стараясь не коситься на часы.

Как раз когда Питер затараторил о пределе прочности и дальнем космосе, Тони заметил Наташу, ассистента Фьюри. Питер и Майлз уже явно перестали что-либо воспринимать вокруг себя, так что Тони с чистой совестью улизнул. Наташа с улыбкой вскинула бровь:

— Старк, как там твой друг по переписке? Хорошо поживает?

— Да, он в порядке, в полном. А как так получилось, что никто не сказал мне о переносе экзамена по курсу аж на март следующего года?

— Это было в программе, — покачала головой Наташа. К ним присоединился какой-то парень в свитере, свидетельствующем о его принадлежности к клубу лучников, и протянул Наташе газировку. — Клинт, познакомься с Тони Старком.

Клинт пробурчал что-то — то ли «здрасьте», то ли «я тебя ненавижу», Тони не разобрал.

— Программа, программа… но ведь можно было упомянуть об этом и дополнительно.

— Если так зудит, можешь подать заявление на замену экзамена зачётом в конце семестра. Вот как напишешь отчёт, так и подавай. Правда, нам бы очень этого не хотелось, потому что наш курс, помимо всего прочего, ещё и социальный эксперимент, — хмыкнула Наташа. Клинт снова что-то забормотал, сопровождая фразы жестами, и Тони почувствовал себя идиотом. — Кстати, к твоему сведению, грубо не отвечать, если с тобой поздоровались.

Тони давно не помнил такого дерьмового дня. Кивнув Клинту, он смиренно помахал рукой:

— Прости, я не знал.

Наташа перевела ответ Клинта:

— Никаких проблем, ни для кого не секрет, что ты тот ещё сукин сын.

— Как мило. Ты мне определённо нравишься, — хмыкнул Тони, не лукавя. Парень, судя по всему, действительно говорил, что думал, и ни капли не выпендривался. 

Они втроём сгрудились за одним столом. Сперва они обсудили достоинства нового школьного проекта, а потом переключились на курс английского и друга по переписке, доставшегося Тони.

— Он классный парень. Наверное, — вздохнул Тони.

Клинт, закатив глаза, зажестикулировал.

— Герой-любовник, — усмехнулась Наташа.

— Нет-нет, он же военный верзила. В армии такое не принято, — Тони потряс головой и допил остатки газировки. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы в армии не было таких сложностей. Может, если бы Стив стал доступнее, у Тони не потели бы руки и не колотилось бы сердце при одной мысли о нём. Чёрт, да кого он дурачит? Было бы ещё хуже.

— Это неправда. Теперь в армию берут открытых геев. И трансгендеров тоже: согласно новым же правилам, они обязаны принимать людей в соответствии с тем полом, которым они себя определяют, — Клинт пожал плечами, дожидаясь, пока Наташа переведёт Тони его слова.

— Серьёзно? — Тони как будто чем-то тяжёлым огрели. — То есть он может оказаться геем?

Наташа ухмыльнулась:

— Естественно. Тони, только не раскатывай губу, однозначно пока ничего сказать нельзя. Он хоть раз намекал тебе, что предпочитает свой пол?

Тони покачал головой: нет, Стив ничего такого не упоминал. Конечно, он много говорил о парнях, но это, скорее всего, потому что большинство солдат — парни. Впрочем, он много говорил и о Пегги, так что, может, он любил Пегги, и они были парочкой. Тони точно не знал — он спрашивал, но так и не получил внятного ответа. Кроме того, почему Наташа вообще подняла эту тему?

— Слушай, а с чего ты взяла, что я гей?

Наташа похлопала его по руке:

— Тони, всем известно, что ты встречался с Джастином Хаммером. Этот придурок раструбил о ваших отношениях по всему кампусу.

— Вот гадёныш, — Тони откинулся на спинку стула и нашёл взглядом Питера: тот играл в дартс с Локи. Тони было как-то неуютно это видеть, потому что он вроде бы должен был присматривать за пацаном. — Ладно, это дела давно минувших дней. Мне пора.

До девяти оставалось всего пятнадцать минут, а ещё надо было пересечь кампус.

Наташа приподняла стакан:

— Сообщи мне, если решишь заменить экзамен на зачёт. Я смогу уговорить Фьюри.

Тони неопределённо махнул рукой: он успеет ещё об этом подумать. Он пробился к Питеру сквозь толпу:

— Я пойду, а то уже опаздываю на звонок.

Питер поморщился, как будто Тони врезал ему под дых. Тони собрался было извиниться, но Питер опередил его:

— Простите, мне так жаль. Это я виноват. Я не…

Тони прервал его:

— Не волнуйся, пацан, всё пучком. Приходи завтра в лабораторию, поработаем над отладкой детектора.

Питер воодушевлённо закивал:

— Да, супер, спасибо, мистер Старк.

Уже на выходе Тони, перекрикивая музыку, проорал:

— Я Тони! А мистер Старк — это мой отец!

Одной этой фразы хватило, чтобы снова испытать вчерашнюю горечь и ярость. всё-таки порой Говард вёл себя как настоящий ублюдок.

Тони выскочил на улицу: там моросил холодный дождь. Задрожав, Тони сунул руки глубоко в карманы и помчался к себе. Вовремя ему ни за что не успеть. Ну что он за идиот, а? Весь путь Тони проделал под знаком огромной ненависти к себе. Хорошо хоть поскользнулся только раз, окатив себя грязью и ледяной водой. Торопливо введя код на двери, он с матом влетел в лабораторию в три минуты десятого.

Компьютер красноречиво сигналил о том, что у Тони есть пропущенный вызов. Даже не сняв насквозь промокший худи, Тони подбежал к столу и запустил повторное соединение. Шепча «ну давай же, давай, давай», он отстранённо понимал, насколько же глупо и странно выглядит сейчас. На пол уже натекла хорошая такая лужица.

Звонок приняли, и на экране появился Стив.

— Привет, Тони! Я уж было подумал, что у тебя снова что-то не срослось. Извини за то, что пришлось перенести наш разговор.

Тони растёр влажной ладонью лицо, расстегнул худи и содрал его с себя. 

— Нет-нет, это всё из-за меня. Я виноват. Один пацан вытащил меня сегодня на вечеринку. Прости, что опоздал, — он провёл рукой по волосам, пытаясь стряхнуть с них капли так, чтобы ничего не попало на глаза.

— У тебя была вечеринка? Мог бы и пропустить звонок, ничего страшного. А ты чего такой мокрый? — веб-камера Стива плохо передавала цвета, и всё же багровый синяк на его челюсти был отчётливо виден.

— А ты чего такой побитый? Вы столкнулись с вражеской бандой? — в груди Тони что-то сжалось.

Стив покачал головой и коснулся подбородка.

— Нет, это внутренние разборки. У нас возникли проблемы с одним парнем. Он ничего не удосужился узнать о здешней культуре, а это неизбежно вызывает неприятности.

— Значит, ты столкнулся не с бандой, а с этим самым парнем, — усмехнувшись, Тони пододвинул к себе стул и сел. Стив тоже усмехнулся, и Тони вдохнул и выдохнул. — А в целом у тебя всё хорошо?

— Помимо стычки с Рамлоу — да. Мост быстро строится, но продукты у нас уже на исходе, так что придётся смотаться за ними на равнину. ещё не знаю точно, что и как, но это займёт примерно неделю, — Стив приподнял красный пакетик и потряс им. — Кстати, спасибо. Мне очень нравится «Скиттлз». А мама посылает одно печенье.

— Я питаюсь одними «Скиттлз», — Тони хмыкнул. Ему стало тепло только потому, что он наконец оказался в помещении и скинул мокрую одежду — вот и всё. — Как твоя мама поживает?

Стив улыбнулся с неподдельной нежностью.

— Лучше, намного лучше. У неё некоторые проблемы с дыханием, но она держится. Семья моего друга Барнса снимает себе домик в Аризоне начиная с Дня благодарения и на всю зиму. Это время она побудет у них.

— Вау, это здорово, — искренне отреагировал Тони. Он уже знал, сколько мать значит для Стива. — А мои мама с папой всегда проводят День благодарения на островах. 

— На островах? Карибских, что ли?

— Да, типа того. Папа не самый семейный человек, — не стоило ему этого говорить, но он весь день чувствовал, как его это гложет: злость, обида, потрясение из-за того, как отец отнёсся к его работе.

— Погоди, ты не будешь проводить праздники с семьей? Признаюсь, я вряд ли сумею в этом году прилететь к маме в Аризону, и это меня убивает. Даже если мне дадут выходные на праздники.

— Папа ненавидит семейные торжества… по крайней мере, сейчас. Мама старается всё уладить, но ему кажется, что он до сих пор живёт где-то в пятидесятых, — Тони не смотрел на экран. Точнее, он смотрел в никуда. — Знаешь, ему на самом деле не нравится то, чем я занимаюсь. Вчера у нас случилась ссора. То есть, скорее, битва с эпическим размахом. Он пригрозил, что прекратит меня финансировать, а я напомнил, что моё исследование финансируется грантом Федерального правительства, — Тони ненадолго приподнял голову. Стив внимательно наблюдал за ним, слушая каждое слово. — Он сказал, что позвонит своим знакомым конгрессменам. Я рассмеялся, а потом… потом всё скатилось в отвратительную свару. Я не хочу, чтобы этот мир разбомбили, — Тони прикусил язык, потому что только что вступил на ту территорию, где Стив мог с ним не согласиться. Да, сейчас оружие находилось совсем не там, где того хотелось бы Тони — но Стив-то им пользовался на ежедневной основе.

— Он родился и вырос совсем в другие времена. Ты должен понять это, Тони. Тогда войны бушевали постоянно, будь то настоящие мировые войны или холодная война, под покровом которой разгорались конфликты помельче. По мнению этого поколения, мир не самое безопасное место; здесь не стоит заниматься производством чистой энергии и охраной редких видов. Он переполнен людьми, которые хотят всё взорвать, — Стив сложил руки перед собой и подался вперёд.

— Если они будут продолжать в том же духе — нам всем конец. Они должны поддержать программу по сокращению вооружения, — ляпнул Тони и тут же пожалел об этом. Он и правда совсем не умел общаться с военными.

— А что если ты попробуешь поговорить с отцом по-другому? Обсудишь с ним новые возможности, которые даст твоё изобретение. И каким образом чистая энергия поспособствует наведению порядка в мире. Боже, как бы она нам тут сейчас пригодилась, а! Мы находимся посреди топливной пустоты, нам приходится поставлять всё самостоятельно. Это жутко дорого. Если хочешь стабилизировать мир — надо ему помочь.

— Да, да… Может, подойти к нему через маму. У неё получается открывать ему глаза, вдруг она сумеет донести до него мои мысли. Каким бы мудаком Говард ни был, он всё же…

— Он всё же твой отец. Понимаю. Я бы сделал что угодно, лишь бы ещё раз увидеть папу. Он умер, когда я был ребенком. Нам с ним так и не удалось ни разу поссориться, — Стив с грустью улыбнулся. — Я уверен, у тебя всё получится, Тони.

— Я не хотел тебя расстраивать, я не знал, что твоего уже нет. Прости, — какое право он имел хаять своего отца, когда отец его друга мёртв?

Стив отмахнулся.

— Ты же не знал. Это произошло давно, а отцы бывают разные. Например, Баки, мой лучший друг, всегда на ножах со своим. Они постоянно ссорятся. Баки вступил в армию из-за меня, и тогда казалось, что ему вечно будут пенять на это.

— Да ты, хулиган, втравил его в неприятности? — Тони, рассмеявшись, тоже открыл себе пакетик «Скиттлз».

— Неприятности, ха! Я думал, что мистер Барнс вот-вот ворвётся к нам и надерёт мне уши. Наверное, он не сделал это только потому, что боялся огорчить мою маму.

Стив говорил о своей матери ровно с такими же чувствами, какие Тони испытывал к своей.

— И теперь Баки там с тобой? — Тони изо всех сил надеялся, что ответ будет отрицательным. Вдруг окажется, что Стив — гей, а Баки — его парень? Тогда Тони останется на бобах. Правда, потом он вспомнил о Пегги, про которую рассказывал Стив. Тут в любом случае надежды нет, так что особого вреда от вопроса не будет.

— Да, Баки — это, считай, моя правая рука, как и Сэм. Они оба здорово мне помогают. Сэм, конечно, немного рассудительнее, чем Баки. Зато Баки — великолепный стрелок и предан мне до безобразия. Впрочем, это к ним обоим относится. Они в любой момент готовы прикрыть мне спину.

Потом Стив рассказал, с какими трудностями сталкивается их часть и как старейшины трудятся, чтобы улучшить положение своей деревни. Как тяжело добираться по разбитым дорогам до больших городов и как их пребывание в Кандагаре потихоньку меняет здешнюю жизнь к лучшему.

Тони же рассказал Стиву о прогрессе в своём исследовании и о своём новом подопечном.

— Хотя, вообще, надо было отказаться от этой программы. Я и так уже по горло завален делами. Перед Днём благодарения будет заседание комитета, на котором я должен представить хоть какие-то результаты.

— А сколько длится программа?

— Две недели, — Тони и сам услышал, как нелепо это прозвучало, и фыркнул. — Да-да, всего две недели.

— А этот паренёк не может тебе с чем-нибудь помочь?

— Наверное, может. Судя по первому впечатлению, он очень умный. Без лаборанта мне, конечно, как без рук. Пусть даже в его роли выступит прыщавый подросток.

Стив, рассмеявшись, оглянулся куда-то за спину.

— Мне пора. Скоро взойдёт солнце, я должен выезжать. Потом я неделю буду оффлайн, помни. Так что заранее извини за отсутствие новостей.

— Без проблем, — Тони сперва кивнул, а потом до него дошло: Стив, возможно, прямо сейчас направляется на опасную территорию! — С тобой же всё будет в порядке? В этой поездке нет ничего страшного?

Стив покачал головой и усмехнулся:

— Благодаря маме я давно научился не отвечать на такие вопросы. Просто знай, что я буду осторожен.

— Уж постарайся.

Звонок завершился. Тони уставился на маленький логотип скайпа, думая о том, какими ничтожными кажутся его рядовые разборки с папой и страдания по подопечному школьнику в сравнении с тем, что Стив… господи… поедет в неизвестность по ухабистой дороге, где его каждую минуту подстерегает опасность, где могут быть мины, где — чёрт побери — все могут умереть. Стив может умереть. В сердце закололо, и Тони, положив ладонь на грудь, глотнул воздуха. Наверное, стоит встретиться с доктором, это уже что-то ненормальное.

— Не отвлекайся, сосредоточься, — пробормотал он самому себе. Однако мантра не сработала, и ещё неделю он не находил себе места, пока в субботу не пришло письмо от Стива.

Конечно, оно было отправлено всего через день после их разговора со Стивом, и всё же оно помогло унять тревогу Тони (немного).

«Тони,

Я решил написать тебе коротенькое письмо перед отъездом. Я грызу себя за то, что не удалось подробнее обсудить твои проблемы с отцом: я вспомнил о своём отце, и мы переключились на него. Но мне хочется кое-что тебе рассказать — об этом даже Баки не знает. О моём отце, ведь я… знаешь, я разузнал кое-что о подробностях его службы, и… он вернулся домой с ПТСР. Он не получал никакой психологической поддержки, и когда я был маленьким — совсем маленьким, это, наверное, моё первое воспоминание, — он напился. И ударил маму. Сильно ударил. Я расплакался. Он хотел броситься на меня, потому что он не выносил шума. а я громко плакал. Но мама встала у него на пути и остановила его. Никто не собирался нам помогать. Он был в отставке. Вскоре после этого он умер, и мама ни разу ни о чем таком не упоминала. Я всегда пытался убедить себя, что папа был болен и сам по себе ничего плохого не хотел. Но этот случай напугал меня. Я боюсь того, что могу с чем-нибудь не справиться. И что будет, если со мной произойдет то же, что с ним? Если я причиню боль тому, кого люблю?

Да, понимаю, я снова перевёл все стрелки на себя... но весь смысл этой истории в том, что ты — это не твой отец. Ты можешь делать всё, что хочешь, — так постоянно твердит мне Сэм. Он твердит мне, что человек сам определяет, как прожить свою жизнь, сам определяет, что для него важно. И ты тоже сможешь, Тони. Я знаю, что ты сможешь. И твоя работа, о которой мы говорили — она точно изменит мир к лучшему! Ты вот слышал, что Джонас Солк, который изобрёл вакцину от полиомиелита, не получил с неё никаких отчислений, вообще ничего? Он просто изменил мир. Чем бы ты ни занимался, Тони, я точно знаю, что у тебя тоже всё получится!

Вот и всё, мне пора идти — отряд отбывает через пять минут, а мне ещё надо отправить тебе письмо. Береги себя, скоро обязательно поболтаем!

Капитан Америка».

Отряд отбывал… Тони посмотрел на потолок своего лофта. Отпахав несколько дней в лаборатории, он вернулся в свой уютный дом. Читая это письмо, он сидел в тепле и безопасности. А где сейчас был Стив? Что он делал?

Он хотел поговорить с ним, убедиться, что у него всё хорошо. Стив открыл Тони секрет, о котором даже его ближайший друг не знал. Тони прижал лист к покрытой шрамами груди и закрыл глаза. Нужно написать письмо и отправить его поскорее, пока Стив ещё в отъезде. Он обрадуется, если оно встретит его в лагере.

Тони взял ноутбук и забегал пальцами по клавиатуре. За окном полил первый ноябрьский дождь.


	6. Часть 6

Стив закрыл глаза и сполз на пол вездеходного «Хамви». Вездесущие пыль и песок липли к потному лицу. Грязь коркой покрыла униформу, намертво въелась под ногти, за уши. В безукоризненной чистоте хранились только оружие да продукты. Отряду мало того что удалось их добыть — попутно они деблокировали перекрытую талибами дорогу. 

Стив присмотрелся к ребятам, сидевшим в покачивающейся на ухабах машине. Все они вымотались в перестрелке; некоторые получили травмы. Когда они доберутся до лагеря, Стиву нужно будет с каждым из них переговорить отдельно. 

Осталось уже совсем немного. Стив не смотрел на часы — они приняли на себя шрапнель, которая могла раздробить ему запястье, и им пришёл конец. По коже рассыпались чёрно-синие синяки, связки тянуло, но ничего непоправимого не случилось. Ни у кого из отряда не было серьёзных ран — по крайней мере, судя по внешнему виду.

Стив обернулся на кабину: за рулём находился Сэм. Под его управлением «Хамви» летел домой, как на крыльях. Стив был искренне благодарен Сэму — сам он не чувствовал в себе сил довезти их до лагеря. Казалось, каждая клеточка излучала усталость. И ведь не то чтобы Сэм стоял в сторонке — нет, он действовал наравне со всеми, но его выносливости можно было только позавидовать. 

Взгляд Стива блуждал от одного солдата к другому. Когда миссию ещё только планировали, стало понятно, что получится взять только часть отряда: больше двух машин они не могли себе позволить. Одну — для перевозки груза, другую — для охраны. При обычных обстоятельствах Стив настаивал бы как минимум на двух вездеходах сопровождения, но, к сожалению, дефицит топлива диктовал свои условия.

В грузовике с продовольствием, следующем за ними, расположились Гейб, Дум-Дум, Морита и Фэлсворт. Баки сидел в кабине «Хамви» вместе с Сэмом, в кузове же вместе со Стивом оказались Ареф, Дернье и Пегги. Благо Стив предусмотрительно приказал усилить охрану грузовика: он даже не представлял, удалось бы иначе сохранить продукты в целости и сохранности или нет. У южной границы их атаковали несколько банд, и вот уже как трое суток Ревущие Коммандос не могли позволить себе ни минуты сна.

Вездеход подпрыгнул, наехав на крупный булыжник, и всех тряхнуло. Стив перехватил взгляд Пегги и кивнул. Её волосы с одной стороны выбились из косы. Несмотря на то, что она тоже устала, она сохраняла спокойствие и собранность. Она сражалась наравне с мужчинами. Когда-то их переводчик вздумал возражать против женщины-военного, но Стив поставил Пегги в его охрану, и после этого его отношение кардинальным образом изменилось: Арефа приятно поразили её профессионализм и хладнокровие.

Сэм крикнул:

— Подъезжаем к КПП, почти дома!

— Наконец, — пробормотал Баки.

— Жду-не дождусь душа, — буркнул Дернье, и Стив улыбнулся. Ему хотелось принять душ, выспаться и съесть что-нибудь повкуснее сухпайка.

Когда они высыпали из «Хамви», Стив подумал, что готов рухнуть прямо здесь. Баки, следовавший за ним тенью, закинул руку ему на плечи:

— Ты уверен, что хочешь в командиры? Судя по этой миссии, работёнка та ещё!

— Я труп, — простонал Гейб, когда все вылезли из машин. Стив заметил, что Ударный отряд снова спустился в деревню, и оглянулся в поисках Филлипса. На улице его не обнаружилось, значит, наверняка был чем-то занят в командном центре.

Как только они начали выгружать провиант, к ним неторопливо подошёл Рамлоу сотоварищи. Стив ощутил, как загривок наливается жаром от раздражения. Сейчас им было не до разборок.

Рамлоу ухмыльнулся:

— Здорово, будущий кэп! Давай мы всё разгрузим за вас?

Это предложение застало Стива врасплох:

— Нам нужно ещё со списком свериться…

— Дай сюда. Вы выглядите так, как будто только что вернулись из ада. Пока мы будем этим заниматься, вы вымоетесь, что-нибудь перекусите и перехватите пару часов сна. Нам несложно.

Стив, заколебавшись, покосился на Баки, который тоже подозрительно наблюдал за этой сценой.

— Считай это трубкой мира, — хмыкнул Рамлоу. Весь Ударный отряд разом заулыбался и закивал головами, как игрушки с пружинными шеями, которые ставят на бардачок автомобиля. Дум-дум и Фэлсворт уже явно были готовы согласиться на что угодно. Вся команда вымоталась до неприличия, и Стив просто не мог отказать им в желании поскорее отдохнуть — только не после той переделки, в которой они побывали.

— Хорошо, спасибо. Я очень ценю это, Брок, — Стив протянул руку.

Рамлоу сжал её и энергично потряс, а потом дёрнул Стива к себе, чтобы обнять, и произнёс на ухо:

— Должно быть, знатная у вас была перестрелка. Всё как мне нравится, ну, понимаешь — взрывы, визг шрапнели, пули повсюду, и неизвестно, где свои, а где чужие. Так и под дружественный огонь угодить недолго, — отпустив Стива, он подмигнул. — Шуруй отдыхать, кэп. Мы возьмём на себя всю рутину.

Стив немного пошатнулся, потеряв равновесие, и Рамлоу хмыкнул вслед:

— Да тебе уже точно пора в постельку, здоровяк.

Ударный отряд принялся за работу, а Ревущие Коммандос торопливо разбрелись. Под ярким солнцем все металлические поверхности нещадно бликовали, но Стив всё же проводил Рамлоу взглядом, пытаясь понять, какого хрена он задумал и что значили его слова.

— Идёшь? — окликнул Баки.

Стив, отвлёкшись от своих мыслей, кивнул и потрусил к нему. В последний раз оглянувшись на машины, он увидел, что к Ударному отряду присоединились ребята из инженерных войск, и попытался ещё раз покрутить фразу Рамлоу. Всем известно, что в пылу перестрелки трудно отличить вражеский огонь от дружественного; нужно уметь держать себя в руках, чтобы, несмотря на всеобщие панику и стресс, сохранять порядок и не начать палить куда ни попадя. Его команда отлично с этим справилась: ни одной случайной раны. Бой прошёл хорошо, без каких-либо осечек. Они спасли аванпост, ликвидировали бандитское отребье и привезли всё, что требовалось.

— Забей, — предложил Баки, следуя за Стивом. — Он просто тот ещё мудак.

— Ты слышал, что он сказал? — Стив вытащил из нагрудного кармана солнечные очки и надел.

— Нет, но вряд ли он догадался порадовать тебя тем, что хочет купить тебе розы и угостить вкусным ужином, — хмыкнул Баки. Оказавшись в казармах, они тут же сбросили с себя разгрузки.

— Нет, он зачем-то упомянул перестрелку и дружественный огонь, — Стив нахмурился. Он не удивился, что Рамлоу узнал о стычке — Стив ещё с дороги связался с полковником Филлипсом и отрапортовал о произошедшем. — Но у нас не было таких инцидентов.

Баки поморщился и повторил:

— Забей. Он просто тебя прощупывал. Он тот ещё засранец, который хочет взять верх над тобой. Возможно, он хотел раздраконить тебя, чтобы взвалить на тебя вину за свой провал. Ударный отряд как бы должен поддерживать порядок на границах, но, судя по тому, во что мы вляпались, он облажался, — Баки убрал оружие, стянул куртку и рухнул на раскладушку. — Он пытался выбить тебя из седла.

— Значит, он разозлился, потому что мы сделали его работу…

— Вот именно, — Баки уставился в потолок палатки.

— Ты хотя бы ботинки снимать собираешься? — Стив начал развязывать шнурки. Внутрь потихоньку вваливался остальной народ, раздражённый долгой поездкой.

— Не-а, по-моему, я уже сплю, — пробормотал Баки и, отвернувшись, тут же захрапел.

Стив, закатив глаза, разулся и сам упал на тонкий матрас. Мышцы ныли, всё тело тянуло, шевелиться не хотелось. На ресницах как будто повисла тяжеленная грязевая корка. Стив растёр глаза; от невольно выступивших слез грязь только смазалась, и он вздохнул. Веки неумолимо сомкнулись, и Стив провалился в темноту, даже не заметив этого.

Проснулся он посреди ночи. Вставать пришлось осторожно, чтобы не разбудить спящих сослуживцев. Превозмогая протесты уставшего тела, он порылся в своих вещах, выудил чистую одежду и направился в душ. Напор воды, конечно, оставлял желать лучшего, но, главное, позволял хоть как-то освежиться. В душ не провели электричество, поэтому Стив стоял в темноте, но ему это не слишком мешало — лунного света хватало. На пол стекали грязно-бурые струи: это смывались местный красноватый железистый песок и засохшая кровь от царапин и ссадин, полученных в бою. Когда вода стала прозрачной, Стив повернул кран и вытерся. Одеваясь, он недовольно зашипел: ранки на коже саднило. Жаль, что в армии не предусматривалась мягкая ткань. Обмотав полотенцем голову, Стив на ощупь побрился, уложил всё ненужное обратно в ящик, а потом отнёс полотенце в прачечную.

Ему ещё нужно было написать рапорт, так что следующим пунктом назначения стал командный центр. Караульные на входе отсалютовали Стиву, и он первым делом двинулся к кофемашине. Командный центр вообще-то тоже представлял собой временное сооружение, но здесь был свет, вентиляторы и такие современные удобства, как интернет и кофемашина — пусть старая, с мельницей, но рабочая. Поставив кофейник наполняться, Стив включил компьютер и загрузил свою учётку, преодолев несколько ступеней безопасности. Налив себе чашку свежеприготовленного кофе, он сел за рапорт. Он заранее предвидел, что быстро справиться не удастся: застарелая усталость давала о себе знать.

Открыв нужную форму, он заполнил основные поля и завис, глядя на мигающий курсор. В мозгу продолжало крутиться сказанное Рамлоу. Тот знал, чем зацепить Стива; знал и потому именно так и выразился. Просто чтобы задеть его за живое, заставить поволноваться.

Стив понял, что невольно задержал дыхание, выдохнул и переключился на почту. Рабочий ящик был забит административными указаниями. На некоторые Стив ответил, некоторые — удалил или отправил в архив, после чего занялся личным ящиком. Увидев несколько писем от матери, он быстро застрочил ответ, изо всех сил стараясь продемонстрировать позитивный настрой — он не хотел её беспокоить. Он написал о деревне, о местных детях, о здешних пейзажах, о том, как и что рисует (маловато, конечно — но этого он уже не упомянул), о том, как дела у членов его отряда. О деталях миссии он умолчал — не стоило маме об этом слышать. В конце он предложил время для разговора по скайпу: Стиву хотелось поскорее её увидеть.

Остальные письма, за исключением спама, оказались от Тони. Двадцать штук. Не два, не десять — двадцать. Стив нахмурился: Тони знал, что он будет в отъезде. Разве что так получилось, что он отсутствовал несколько дольше недели… а точнее, неделю с половиной. Маму Стив уведомил через сержанта Адамса, особо оговорив, что с ним всё в порядке. А вот Тони он ничего не передал — ему даже в голову это не пришло.

Первые несколько писем поступили в ту неделю, когда он только уехал.

«КОМУ: srogers@themail.com  
ОТ: tstark@mit.edu

О капитан, мой капитан,

Уехал спасать мир? Делать его лучше? Я тут тем же занимаюсь. У меня диссертационный совет. Ты, наверное, не знаешь, что это — но это и хорошо, что ты не в курсе всех подробностей. Кошмар и ужас. Представь себе аукцион злых ученых, на котором я — главный лот, за который все дерутся. Слава мне! А ты, надеюсь, спасёшь там всех дамочек в беде.

До созвона!  
Тони».

Дальше было несколько похожих текстов: Тони, видимо, решил каждый день черкать ему по паре строк. Это было мило, и Стив улыбался каждому письму, потому что в них Тони описывал всевозможные мелочи — начиная от своего увлечения «Лего» и заканчивая раздражением от диссертационного совета и новенького подопечного.

«КОМУ: srogers@themail.com  
ОТ: tstark@mit.edu

Стив,

Вот знаешь, для меня очень странно всё это наставничество, обучение на личном примере. Ну, то есть, я понимаю, почему пацан меня обожествляет. А кто бы на его месте так не делал? Но он прямо-таки постоянно бродит за мной по пятам. Порой мне кажется, что когда я, ну, типа, на толчке сижу, он висит где-то над бачком — как паук. Ему бы притушить своё обожание… процентов на триста.

Кстати, я тут думал насчет Дня благодарения. Ты точно не сможешь повидаться с мамой? И даже выбраться куда-то на выходные? Тебе придётся всё это время провести там? Это же полная хрень. Я вот например, на праздники планирую заниматься блаженным ничегонеделанием. Я упоминал уже, что отец не самый примерный семьянин, так что мы не встречаемся по таким поводам. Благодаря этому наша семья и держится — ну, знаешь, есть такие семьи, в которых чем дальше друг от друга, тем крепче связи. Что, никогда не слышал? Очень плохо, это же классика! О чём это я… ах да, я построю новую стену из «Лего» и отделю ей ту часть лофта, которая принадлежит Пеппер. Ей понравится.

Береги себя (главное — не взорвись),  
Тони».

Потом письма стали короче, буквально в пару слов: «надеюсь, ты в порядке», «только не уходи в полный отрыв», «а чем тебя наш континент не устроил?». Стив просмотрел их без особой тревоги: они датировались концом той недели, в которую он должен был вернуться. А вот дальше всё изменилось. Когда Стив принялся читать последние послания, у него задрожали руки. Окончательно его проняло вчерашнее.

«КОМУ: srogers@themail.com  
ОТ: tstark@mit.edu

Стив,

Прости, что я так тебя достаю, но ты вроде как в центре военного конфликта, а я сижу в безопасной и уютной лаборатории и не могу уснуть. Ты ведь, наверное, слышал обо мне, а? Я Тони, Тони Старк — приставленный к тебе друг по переписке. Ты обязан слать мне электронные письма, звонить по скайпу или, блядь, хотя бы бумажки отправлять. Ты хоть жив? Чёрт, а вдруг нет? Мне кто-нибудь об этом скажет? Но я ведь не в списке, точно не в списке… Список же существует? Он должен существовать. Но с чего мне там быть? Ты кому-нибудь отдал список людей, которых нужно уведомить в случае твоей смерти?

Блядь, ну что за фигню я спрашиваю… Только не умирай, ладно?

Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты умер.

Ну хоть что-нибудь, пришли мне хоть что-нибудь, чёрт побери, — голубя, сову или даже ворона-убийцу, чтоб его, с роковым «Зима близко» — мне плевать. Просто скажи мне, что ты жив.

Тони».

К последней строчке Стива слегка затрясло. Он вспомнил, как часто мама плакала у него на плече, когда он уезжал в командировки, каково ей было — и представил, каково теперь было Тони. Возможно, он испытывал не совсем то же самое, но ему точно была небезразлична жизнь Стива. Настолько небезразлична, что он немного… как бы… сходил с ума. Стив щёлкнул кнопку «Ответить» и попытался сообразить ответ. «Я жив». «Нас задержали». Матери писать было проще, гораздо проще: унять неизбежную тревогу и добавить, что всё у него замечательно. Тони почему-то хотелось сказать намного больше, поделиться с ним подробностями. Постараться передать, какой же ужас там творился, как страшно ему было — и как он всё же справился. Письмо никак не складывалось, поэтому Стив удалил черновик и перешёл к компьютеру с выходом в скайп.

Он посмотрел на часы. Будет ли Тони на месте в шесть вечера? Неизвестно. И никак не узнать, если не попробовать. Значит, нужно пробовать — и надеяться, что Тони примет вызов. На крайний случай Тони, когда придёт домой, увидит пропущенный звонок и поймёт, что со Стивом всё в порядке, что нет поводов для беспокойства.

Установка соединения занимала довольно много времени; Стив сидел неподвижно, обхватив себя руками. Кофе остывал. Когда уже казалось, что ничего не получится, в окне программы появилось огромное лицо Тони — тот чуть ли носом в камеру не уткнулся.

— Чтоб тебя, сукин ты сын, — ноутбук выпал у Тони из рук. Картинка несколько раз перевернулась, на заднем фоне раздался стук и прочувствованный мат. Стив на секунду испугался, что компьютер разбился, но тут Тони всё-таки подобрал его и поставил на более надёжную поверхность — кровать, что ли. На Тони обнаружилась майка и пижамные штаны. Сзади виднелась горка подушек, уложенная у оконного откоса. Тони растёр лицо ладонью, потом положил руки на макушку и прищурился. — Это же ты, да? Я не сплю?

— Да, Тони, это я, Стив… я не мешаю? У тебя же сейчас примерно шесть вечера, да? — Стив перепроверил свои вычисления — да, он не ошибся.

Тони покосился куда-то в сторону.

— Да, около того… А ты жив. Супер, как же это прекрасно, — он хлопнул рукой по матрасу, и этот жест вышел бы драматичным, если бы ноутбук не подпрыгнул и не опрокинулся. Стив снова услышал ругательства: Тони переворачивал устройство. — Стив, мудак ты хренов, сволочь редкостная…

— Тони, я хотел…

Тони прикрыл лицо ладонями, а потом уронил их.

— Вот знаешь, Роуди служит в ВВС, но он, чёрт побери, в Германии. Мне не приходится переживать из-за того, что он, может, прямо сейчас подыхает в какой-нибудь грязной канаве. А ты… ты сказал — неделя. Но прошло уже больше недели, Стив. Намного больше. И я никак, вообще никак не мог с тобой связаться. В какой заднице ты застрял? Какого хрена, Стив!

Стив успел вынести несколько перестрелок, рукопашных, вину перед матерью — но гнев Тони, лавиной обрушившийся на него, застал его врасплох. Такая сильная реакция смущала.

— Тони, я только что вернулся. Я ещё даже с мамой не поговорил. Прости, у меня не было никакой возможности связаться с тобой.

Тони, несколько раз глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, потряс головой.

— Пеппер мне тут предлагала помедитировать, чтобы успокоиться. Но… я не мог думать ни о чём другом.

Стив потёр рукой подбородок: он одновременно и расстраивался из-за того, что заставил Тони испытать такие эмоции, и радовался им — и за это стоило бы устыдиться.

— Тони, прости, я должен был это предусмотреть. Я просто никак не мог подать весточку. Во время миссии коммутаторы нельзя использовать для посторонних целей.

Тони сердито сверкнул глазами, пододвинулся поближе и наклонил голову, присматриваясь к нему.

— Выглядишь ты дерьмово.

— Спасибо, а то я не знал, — Стив ухмыльнулся. — А ты выглядишь так, как будто проспал дня полтора. 

Стив хоть и пытался вести себя как ни в чём ни бывало, но ему было больно слышать и видеть Тони в таком раздрае. Он ведь явно оторвал его от долгожданного сна. Стив оглянулся на соседний комп, на котором укоризненно висело окно с недозаполненным рапортом. Стоит свернуть этот разговор поскорее и вернуться к работе, чтобы дать Тони возможность ещё отдохнуть.

— Ну, по-моему, Пеппер всё-таки не выдержала и что-то мне подсыпала, — Тони снова взъерошил волосы, которые и так торчали во все стороны. — Стив, нельзя же так… а может, я просто не создан для такой фигни. Лучше мне, наверное, бросить этот курс.

— Что? — в груди тупо кольнуло — как от мощного взрыва в бою. — Нет, Тони, я что-нибудь придумаю, обещаю. Обязательно. Прости, я не знал, что это так тебя заденет. Если бы я знал, я бы попросил кого-нибудь связаться с тобой.

— Кого-нибудь, сука… кого угодно!

Стив пристально всмотрелся в камеру, представляя, как где-то там, за ней, всматривается в глаза Тони. Ему всегда тяжело такое давалось.

— Клянусь. Я всё организую. Если это будет зависеть от меня, я всё сделаю. Ладно?

Тони вдохнул, выдохнул и кивнул:

— Ладно, ладно. Я, наверное, ещё немного не в себе от бенадрила, или что там мне Пеппер подсунула, чтобы уложить в постельку. Извини.

— И ты меня тоже извини.

Они ненадолго замолчали, погрузившись в обоюдное раскаяние. Потом Тони пожал плечами:

— Ну, как прошла твоя миссия?

— По итогам — успешно. Однако по дороге мы попали в перестрелку, а в этом нет ничего хорошего. Последние семьдесят два часа нам пришлось бодрствовать, чтобы не пропустить возможную ответную атаку. Большего сказать не могу, — Стив провёл ладонью по глазам, отгоняя сонливость.

— Ты, должно быть, адски вымотался. А что у тебя с рукой? Тебя ранили?

— Да, я устал, но при этом слишком перенервничал… я лёг, но проснулся среди ночи. И вот, торчу теперь в командном центре, пытаясь составить нормальный рапорт, — Стив покосился на запястье: там во всю мощь расцвёл впечатляющий фиолетовый-багровый синяк, начинался отёк. Ничего страшного. — Удар приняли мои часы. Боюсь, им конец.

— Чёрт, ты ведь мог и всю кисть потерять, — Тони слегка позеленел.

— Тони, не надо. Всё обошлось. Я в порядке, всё хорошо, — Стив покрутил запястьем, показывая, что тревожиться не о чем, и поморщился от резкой боли.

— И ничего ты не в порядке! Хоть лёд приложи, а? Во имя всего святого, пока у меня сердечный приступ не случился. Ты же в курсе, у меня слабое сердце. Бля, у меня даже ритмоводитель стоит. Кстати, с учётом этого, разве Пеппер имела право подсовывать мне какие-то таблетки? — Тони принялся перечислять всё то, что ему можно и нельзя. Стив так и не понял, говорит он сейчас правду или врёт напропалую.

— Стоп, Тони, я впервые об этом слышу, — прервал его Стив, когда Тони затараторил о фармакологических противопоказаниях для пациентов с ритмоводителями. — По-моему, ты выглядишь совершенно здоровым, — он откинулся на спинку стула и отпил кофе. Холодный. — Погоди, я подогрею, — он поставил чашку на тридцать секунд в единственную рабочую микроволновку в этой глуши. Когда он вернулся к компьютеру, то увидел, что Тони задрал майку. Обнажившиеся шрамы говорили сами за себя. — Боже, Тони, я не знал…

— Вот этот, — он показал на самый большой, расположенный по центру груди, — я получил благодаря автомобильной аварии. А вот этот малыш, под ключицей, остался после установки устройства. Мне двадцать три, я пишу две докторских, и из-за одного идиотского решения у меня стоит ритмоводитель.

— Позволь, я спрошу, если ты не против — что произошло? — Стив снова откинулся на спинку стула. Тони потребовалось время на то, чтобы более-менее связно рассказать о вечеринке и подтолкнувшей его под руку глупости. Стиву больно было видеть муку, исказившую лицо Тони, когда он дошёл до описания последствий: ушиба сердечной мышцы и инфекции, от которой он чуть не умер. — Тони, это… я не представляю, как ты с этим справляешься. Ты каждый день смело движешься навстречу своим целям, не сдаваясь и не отступая. Это невероятно трудно. 

— Ну, на то чтобы продолжать жить, никакой смелости не требуется.

— Разве? Я не согласен. Сегодня я должен буду пообщаться наедине с каждым из членов моей команды, чтобы убедиться, что наша миссия, которая чуть не покатилась к хренам, не поколебала их душевного равновесия. Видишь ли, очень тяжело сражаться за правое дело, за то, чтобы мир стал лучше, когда тебе противостоят столько людей. Они, напротив, стремятся взорвать мир ко всем чертям, и им насрать на детей, школы и остальные важные приметы мирной жизни. У них другие цели и задачи. Так что мне надо будет подойти к каждому моему солдату, разговорить и понять, нужна ли ему помощь.

— И они будут с тобой откровенничать? — Тони запутался в майке.

— Большинство — да. Мне так кажется. Я всегда старался сплотить свой отряд, заслужить их доверие. Именно благодаря этому, в том числе, они все поддерживают меня в участии в программе: они тоже хотят, чтобы моя позиция лидера подразделения превратилась в настоящее капитанское звание. Пока моё повышение чисто условное. 

Тони наконец сумел натянуть майку через голову и уставился на Стива.

— А кто поговорит с тобой?

— Хм, о чём ты? — Стив допил кофе. Он прекрасно понимал, что Тони имел в виду, просто у него не было ответа.

— Я о том, что, да, ты поговоришь с каждым солдатом своего отряда, но кто о том же самом поговорит с тобой? — Тони притянул компьютер поближе и зарылся под одеяло. Стив позавидовал ему.

— Я не задумывался… то есть, я же постоянно со всеми общаюсь: с Сэмом, с Баки. И с Пегги, да, конечно, с Пегги, — Стив и сам слышал, что сейчас как будто пытается убедить себя в собственной правоте.

— Значит, и тебе нужно с кем-то это обсудить, — сделал вывод Тони.

— Ну, я ведь и обсуждаю. С тобой, — очень умно, Стив. Очень умно.

— А это точно считается? — Тони откинулся на подушки и положил ноутбук себе на живот. — Впрочем, если ты полагаешь, что считается, давай как-то более подробно, а?

Стив фыркнул:

— Да не случилось там ничего сверхъестественного. Миссии — они такие, в любой момент могут обернуться настоящим адом. Мы приложили все усилия, чтобы не пострадал ни один гражданский и чтобы сами военные не получили ранений…

— Запястье! — вскинулся Тони.

— Неглубокие порезы и ушибы не в счёт. По крайней мере, на общем фоне. Вот только… есть тут один парень в Ударном отряде… когда мы вернулись, он решил проявить доброту и помочь разгрузить провиант, — Стив покачал головой. — Но Рамлоу вообще-то не такой человек. Он вызывается добровольцем только в том случае, если необходимо что-то взорвать или кого-нибудь убить. Это в его характере. А тут он взял и попытался изобразить добрую фею.

— Может, он решил перевернуть эту страницу?

— Может, но только… потом он добавил, что от дружественного огня порой не скрыться. В бою, когда наступает полный хаос, тяжело отличить хороших от плохих, и гораздо чаще, чем может показаться, прилетают пули от своих, особенно на ближних дистанциях, — Стив чувствовал, что у него толком не получается объяснить, чем именно его так задела и взволновала фраза Рамлоу. Хотя от неё буквально вся шерсть дыбом встала. — Я не знаю, не понимаю, зачем он это сказал. Но теперь мне ещё тревожнее из-за того, что Ударный отряд у нас под боком.

— Но они же там не просто так.

Стив кивнул. Он не мог рассказать Тони, что за этот регион велась яростная борьба между несколькими сторонами: афганское правительство, талибы, местные бандформирования и даже пакистанское правительство. Как только мост будет сдан, эта борьба развернётся с новой силой. Пока крестьяне будут праздновать такое огромное событие в своей жизни, остальные игроки выстроятся в очередь за новыми ресурсами.

— Да, ты прав. Я должен доверять им.

— Этого я не говорил. Если твои инстинкты кричат об обратном, то, возможно, тебе просто не хватает каких-то данных. Кроме того, ты должен убедиться в том, что лично тебе ничего не угрожает. Не твоей команде, Стив, а именно тебе. У меня такое ощущение, что ты много времени тратишь на то, чтобы обеспечить безопасность окружающих, а на себя у тебя времени не остаётся.

— Ты сегодня проявляешь необыкновенную мудрость.

Тони, зевнув, кивнул и случайно стукнулся лбом об экран.

— Такое со мной бывает, когда у меня глаза слипаются. Правда, от мудрых нравоучений меня клонит в сон ещё сильнее.

— Что ж, тогда я отпускаю тебя. И ещё раз прости. Мне очень жаль, Тони, я не хотел заставлять тебя волноваться.

— Я прощаю тебя, если ты обещаешь и дальше оставаться в целости и сохранности.

Стив улыбнулся: ему нравился сонный Тони. Он представил, каково было бы лежать с ним в одной постели, прижиматься друг к другу под одним одеялом, нежась в тёплых и уютных объятиях. Отогнав от себя картинку, Стив усмехнулся. Тони заметил:

— Что?

— Ничего, — Стив помахал ему. — Давай потихоньку прощаться.

— Ладно, — Тони внезапно выпрямился, вовремя успев поймать соскользнувший ноутбук. Поставив его себе на ноги, он наклонил экран назад. — Слушай, а тебе удастся выбить выходные на День благодарения? Отправишься повидать маму?

— Думаю, выходные нам дадут. Ну, то есть, заявление я направил, но, наверное, в итоге откажусь. У меня в запасе всего четыре дня — за это время я не успею добраться до Штатов, да к тому же мама уехала на зиму в Аризону вместе с семьёй Баки, — Стив попытался унять слишком буйно разыгравшееся воображение, а то ему показалось, что Тони покраснел.

— А как насчёт встречи со мной в Германии?

у Стива бешено заколотилось сердце, потому что перед глазами снова возник этот образ: прижавшегося к нему в тёплой и мягкой постели Тони.

— Что-что?

— Я предлагаю тебе заскочить в Германию на пару деньков, — Тони улыбнулся. — Я поеду туда, чтобы на праздниках потусить с Роуди, и я подумал — вдруг ты захочешь присоединиться к нам?

Стив не понимал, с чего вдруг так резко пал духом. Ему бы предвкушать встречу и радоваться тому, что Тони вспомнил о нём — но ему отчаянно не хотелось быть пятым колесом. Слишком часто он выступал в этой роли на свиданиях Баки. На всех этих двойных свиданиях, где Баки сводил его то с одной, то с другой девушкой, пока не осознал, насколько промахнулся. 

— Даже не знаю… по-моему, мне лучше остаться здесь. Мне так кажется.

— Да ладно тебе. Роуди будет не против. И я не против.

— Я не хочу мешать, — Стив снова попытался завершить разговор. — Мне уже пора и…

— Нет, мне очень-очень нужно, чтобы ты приехал. Я возьму с собой Пеппер. Я пытаюсь их — Роуди и Пеппер — свести. Если тебя там не будет, я почувствую себя ненужным, как собаке — пятая нога, — Тони натурально похлопал ресницами, и Стив не смог удержаться от смеха. — Ну как, мой флирт и милота работают?

Стив покачал головой.

— Я подумаю.

— Думай быстрее, я сегодня буду билеты покупать. Поторопись!

Стив снова расхохотался: перед таким упорством он был бессилен. 

— Ладно, посмотрим, что я смогу сделать. Как я упоминал, большая часть от четырёх дней уйдёт на дорогу.

— Ничего страшного, у тебя всё получится, пусть даже твой визит займёт всего несколько часов. Ты и сам знаешь, что хочешь поехать, потому что я накормлю тебя от пуза, — Тони так изогнул брови, что все недостатки долгой и муторной дороги резко померкли.

— Ладно, ладно, вымучил ты меня! Я постараюсь на чём-нибудь добраться до ближайшей авиабазы. Но ничего не обещаю, — Стив поднял руки. — Так что не слишком на меня рассчитывай.

— Тогда до встречи. Я сегодня пришлю тебе электронку со всей информацией.

— Договорились. Я выйду на связь как можно скорее.

Надо же, а ведь сначала Стиву казалось, что ему достался самый худший партнёр по переписке. И вот чем всё обернулось.

— Смотри мне, — Тони ткнул пальцем в камеру.

С очередной улыбкой Стив отключился. Остаток ночи он заполнял рапорт. Полковник Филлипс, вошедший в командный центр в шесть утра, застал его врасплох.

— Вы поглядите только, наш дорогой капитан не нуждается во сне.

— Это не так, сэр, — Стив вскочил. — Я просто заканчивал рапорт.

— И давно ты тут сидишь?

— Да нет… — Стив проглотил остаток фразы: Филлипс поморщился, услышав явную ложь. Дежурные внесли Стива в журнал посетителей, так что он никак не мог скрыть того факта, что провёл здесь большую часть ночи. — С двух часов, сэр.

— С тебя на сегодня хватит. Тебе нужен перерыв, капитан. Мне не нравится, когда мои солдаты толком не спят. Возвращайся в койку и закрывай глазки, ясно?

Стив кивнул.

— Так точно, сэр. Извините, сэр. 

Он знал, что всё равно не уснёт. Он согласился только потому, что должен был: так требовалось согласно уставу. Он схватился за свою кружку и распечатанный рапорт.

— Ты ведь не собираешься спать… Тогда, может, распланируешь свои четыре выходных?

Стив отвёл глаза, не совсем представляя, как реагировать на такое выражение дружелюбия со стороны обычно грубоватого полковника.

— Хорошо, сэр.

— Поговори с матерью, позвони другу. Пойми, чем займёшься на День благодарения. Мне-то плевать, так что позаботься о себе сам.

Стив ещё раз кивнул: сейчас выдался как нельзя более удачный момент, чтобы уточнить насчёт возможности покинуть деревню.

— Один мой друг собирается в Германию на праздники. Я хотел бы…

— Да, конечно. Агент Картер примерно в это же время поедет в Германию, чтобы оттуда вылететь в Британию — ей нужно отчитаться перед начальством. Отправишься вместе с ней.

Взгляд Филлипса чуть не заставил Стива заколебаться — судя по нему, что-то затевалось — но тут он напомнил себе, что дарёному коню в зубы не смотрят.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Стив тщательно вымыл кружку, поставил её на место, прихватил отчёт и пошёл к своей палатке. Заметив по дороге Пегги, он двинулся ей наперерез.

— Привет, Пегги!

Она оглянулась через плечо и улыбнулась:

— Стив, рада тебя видеть. Хорошо спалось?

Теперь он всё понял.

— Это ты сказала полковнику Филлипсу, — Стив даже представить себе не мог, откуда она знала, что он и прошлой ночью почти не спал, и во время миссии глаз не сомкнул. Сама она выглядела куда бодрее, чем Стив. Наверняка только что из душа, в опрятной униформе, с аккуратной причёской — хотя ей тоже вряд ли так уж много времени на сон выпало.

Она приподняла уголки губ:

— Если бы я этого не сделала, разве ты сам позаботился бы о себе, Стив?

Она попала в точку, так что он пожал плечами. Он присоединился к ней за завтраком в столовой, но как только полковник Филлипс увидел его и резко помрачнел, Стив встал и вернулся в казармы. Он даже поспал, правда, немного, но он списывал это на особенности жизни в армии. Спокойный сон здесь был практически недостижим. Потом он просто лежал и думал о Тони, о своей прекрасной мечте — каково было бы валяться с ним в обнимку, каково было бы чувствовать, что он принадлежит ему.

Стив совсем недавно признался своим друзьям и отряду, что гей. Конечно, он уже несколько лет как знал это о себе. Он сразу сказал своей матери, и она с пониманием приняла его, а потом взялась убеждать, что он обязательно должен открыться Баки — потому что этот несчастный человек взвалил на свои плечи задачу устроить личную жизнь друга. Стив послушался и даже поразился тому, с каким уважением Баки отнёсся к этой новости. Конечно, это не отвратило Баки от его задачи, он просто сменил пол предполагаемых партнёров. 

Стив закатил глаза, потом потёр их. Усталость давила каменным грузом, но сон так и не шёл. Мысли снова устремились к Тони.

Каково было бы посидеть с ним за чашкой кофе? Или поиграть в приставку, или сходить в кино? Какие фильмы ему нравятся? А нравится ли ему спорт? Можно было бы сходить на бейсбольный матч — на первый взгляд, Тони нельзя было назвать любителем спорта, но вдруг? Они обменялись десятком электронок, несколькими бумажными письмами, часами болтали по скайпу, но Стив так и не выяснил этого простого факта. Он внезапно осознал, что не прочь узнать больше о Тони — что ему нестерпимо хочется узнать больше. После этого уже нельзя было не признать, как глубоко он увяз. У них простое задание… курс… а не роман. Тони мог ни разу не упомянуть о том, есть ли у него кто-то, но это не отменяло того, что он был привлекательным, умным и невероятно богатым. А кем при всём при этом был Стив?

— Простой парень из Бруклина, — пробормотал он себе под нос и перевернулся на бок, подложив руку под голову. Тони никогда не снизойдёт до такого человека — который пошел в армию прямиком из школы, чтобы оплатить себе образование. — Никогда…

Нужно избавиться от иллюзий о том, что Тони может хоть на миг заинтересоваться им. 

Всю следующую неделю Стив учился тому, чтобы при малейшем происшествии не вспоминать о Тони. Ему даже удалось вовремя перехватить мысль «не могу дождаться, чтобы рассказать Тони о маленькой афганской девчушке, которая радостно лопочет своему отцу про новую школу». Он обрывал любые фантазии о том, как сообщит Тони, что всё-таки поедет в Германию, что у него есть разрешение и возможность. Чем меньше грёз, тем лучше. Стив прибегнул к самоконтролю, выработанному за долгие годы в армии, чтобы ни на секунду не забывать о своей цели.

Но потом пришло письмо.

И всё изменилось.

«Стив,

Только не смотри на дату письма. Нет, оно написано не несколько часов спустя нашего разговора по скайпу. Нет, я не лежал всё это время, думая о твоём приезде. Великий и ужасный Тони Старк (нет, не волшебник страны Оз — а хотя почему бы и нет) так не поступает. В любом случае, не смотри на дату.

Я всё распланировал. Мы поедем в Гейдельберг. Надеюсь, он тебе понравится — этот город напоминает мне старые добрые сказки братьев Гримм. Старомодный, очаровательный, немного эксцентричный и совсем чуточку жутковатый, как по мне. Я забронировал четыре номера в “Europäischer Hof”. Это семейная гостиница. Мой отец несколько лет назад заключил сделку с хозяевами, так что нам достанется целый этаж. На котором я выбрал четыре номера, да. Один — на твоё имя. Да, я предвосхитил события и всё забронировал. Не знаю, когда именно тебе удастся приехать, но у тебя есть время со среды перед Днём благодарения и вплоть до следующего понедельника. Так что вот, пожалуйста, когда тебе удобно… просто скажи мне.

Будет весело. Мы будем пить пиво и есть сосиски. И всё такое.  
Тони».

Стив добрую минуту пялился на письмо, прежде чем всё-таки взглянуть на дату. Именно в этот день они с Тони разговаривали по скайпу. Именно в этот день Стив поклялся отказаться от всех своих надежд, потому что им не суждено сбыться. Он свернул лист как раз в тот момент, когда его друзья ввалились в командный центр.

Баки вскинул бровь:

— Кто-то влюбился.

— Кто-то пьёт белым днем, — огрызнулся Стив.

Сэм перевёл взгляд с одного на другого:

— Ставлю на то, что сейчас правда за Баки.

Стив засунул письмо в карман и закрыл его на липучку.

— Сэм, вынужден признать, что ты меня несколько разочаровал.

— А ты меня несколько заинтриговал, — Сэм наклонился над столом Стива.

Вентиляторы работали во всю мощь. Несмотря на середину ноября, стояла не по сезону жаркая погода. На Стиве были только полевые штаны и оливковая армейская футболка. Он окинул Сэма и Баки внимательным взглядом, прежде чем повернуться обратно к Сэму.

— Меня невыносимо печалит то, как сильно он на тебя влияет.

Сэм передёрнулся и покачал головой:

— Да этот распиздяй вовремя вылезает из постели только благодаря мне!

— Теперь уже мне интересно, почему тебе не даёт покоя его постель, — отбрил Стив, и Баки раскашлялся.

— Наконец я вижу, что мои уроки не прошли даром. Это всё мои злобные планы!

Они принялись обмениваться шуточными подначками, и Стив закатил глаза, выпроваживая друзей наружу: приближался обед. Письмо грело карман, суля исполнение желаний.


	7. Часть 7

Руки вспотели. Тони опустил взгляд, уставившись на собственные ладони. Вот с чего им потеть, а? Он оглянулся, рассматривая чересчур розовый гостиничный вестибюль: он как будто провалился в космическую дыру, созданную целиком из жевательной резинки. И как можно быть таким розовым? Тони не припоминал, чтобы в детстве у него сложилось такое же впечатление.

Всё, начиная от мебели и заканчивая коврами, дизайнеры выбрали в том или ином оттенке розового: перламутровом, вишнёвом, лиловом. Этого цвета было так много, что Тони от него натурально тошнило. И стошнило бы, если бы всё это не было таким роскошным. “Europäischer Hof” расположился в самом сердце Гейдельберга — студенческого городка, известного как научный центр Германии; именно поэтому Тони сюда и тянуло. Отелем, основанным в 1865 году, управляла семья, которая давно вышла на международную арену и вела дела со многими знаменитыми и влиятельными людьми, включая династию Старков. Когда Тони был ещё маленьким, они часто приезжали в Германию и всегда останавливались именно в Гейдельберге и именно в этом отеле. Но почему здесь всё такое розовое?

Вестибюль словно бы десятилетиями не менялся: здесь были выделены уютные зоны для еды, для чтения, для просмотра телевизора. Вокруг стеклянных столов, рассыпанных по всему залу, стояли стулья с мягкой обивкой (конечно же, розовой). Стены были отделаны панелями тёмного дерева, но зато квадратные колонны, подпиравшие потолок, были зеркальными — и в них отражался весь блеск убранства. Красиво и безупречно.

Тони поморщился, как будто кто-то ударил его под дых.

Гостиница излучала богатство и шик. Тони провёл рукой по волосам и нахмурился. Всё не так, не так, не так. Гостиница была плохой идеей. Он оглянулся на Пеппер, которая вместе с ним ждала приезда Стива Роджерса. Тони захотелось снова посмотреть на телефон, проверить сообщение, хотя в этом не было никакого смысла — текст он выучил наизусть.

«Прибыл! Беру такси. Скоро буду».

И даже смайлики в конце. Тони застонал: он обречён. Пеппер хотела было что-то у него спросить, но он только покачал головой, не желая ничего обсуждать. Не надо ему было приглашать сюда Стива; лучше бы он оставил его в покое. Лучше бы вовремя вбил себе в голову, что общается со Стивом только из-за идиотского курса английского, созданного злым и коварным профессором Фьюри.

— Мне по-прежнему интересно, как вы познакомились с Наташей, — пробормотал Тони, надеясь занять время.

Пеппер покосилась на него и ухмыльнулась:

— Мы с ней посещаем одни курсы, Тони. И ты это знаешь.

Для Тони знакомство с Наташей было ничего не значащим событием, он считал, что больше ему никогда не придётся иметь с ней дело — но потом она вихрем ворвалась в его жизнь. Она постоянно возвращалась, как фальшивый пенни или русская отрава — Тони выбирал то или иное определение в зависимости от того, в какой опасности себя чувствовал. Наташа пронюхала даже об его планах на День благодарения и, поняв, что он будет ждать Стива, оторвалась на все сто.

— Я правильно понимаю, что вопрос о замене экзамена зачётом отпал сам собой? — спросила она одним мрачным ноябрьским днём. Тони совершил ошибку, поприветствовав её в кофейне за пределами кампуса.

— Не представляю, о чём ты, — он проверил время на телефоне: скоро должен был приехать Хэппи. Мама всегда устраивала для Тони пред-благодаренческий пикник, чувствуя себя виноватой за то, что сам праздник ему приходится проводить в одиночестве.

— Я слышала, ты летишь в Германию, чтобы встретиться там с одним солдатом, — Наташа высыпала уже пятый пакетик сахара в свой кофе.

— По-прежнему не представляю, о чём ты.

Наташа взяла чашку с получившимся сиропом, улыбнулась, отпила и подмигнула Тони.

— Ну, у меня другие сведения.

Тони очень редко ругался на Пеппер, но сейчас дал себе волю. Она рассказала Наташе об их поездке в Германию, не упустив той маленькой подробности, что Стив тоже приглашён. Тони перестал отпираться, но от дополнительных комментариев отказался. К счастью, как раз в этот момент в дверях появился Хэппи, и Тони избежал допроса от русского ассасина (по крайней мере, именно так Тони всегда называл её при Пеппер).

Конечно, на этом его проблемы не кончились. Хэппи проводил его прямиком до лимузина, и его излишняя предупредительность насторожила Тони.

— Только не говори мне, что он здесь.

— Тогда мне пришлось бы стать лжецом, а моя мама никогда их не одобряла, — печально вздохнул Хэппи. — Простите, мистер Старк, но ваш отец настоял…

— Но мама хотя бы здесь? — Тони махнул в сторону машины огромным стаканом кофе.

Хэппи покачал головой:

— Ваш отец сказал вашей матери, что сам со всем справится.

— И какого хрена это значит? У нас пикник исключительно для матери и сына, как он может с этим справиться?

Тут Говард всё-таки высунул голову из окна и потребовал, чтобы Тони сел в проклятую машину. Денёк выдался не из лучших. Сцена превратилась в публичную: Наташа вышла из кафе навстречу своему другу Клинту как раз в тот момент, когда Говард заорал на Тони. От этого ора даже слабослышащий Клинт вздрогнул.

Тони пытался забыть об этом, пытался забыть ту неделю, когда он разрывался между тем, чтобы убедить отца в значимости своей работы, и тем, чтобы остаться в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти: Говард упорно не желал говорить, что именно случилось с матерью. В конце концов Тони всё-таки выяснил, — хоть на это и ушло некоторое время, — что мама действительно отправила Говарда к нему, потому что свалилась с жестокой простудой. Ничего особенного, но Тони успел перепугаться до усрачки. Ему казалось, что больше он никогда не сможет посмотреть отцу в лицо после того, как обвинил его в домашнем насилии (это была неправда, но Тони чуть не сбрендил, вообразив, что отец избил маму).

Когда мама наконец пришла в себя, она позвонила Тони и расставила всё по своим местам. Они увидятся на Рождество, беспокоиться не надо, у неё всё под контролем, как всегда. И это было действительно так. Несмотря на то, что ей никогда не удавалось привести Говарда и Тони к взаимопониманию, она всегда командовала парадом — и Говард чаще уступал ей, чем нет. Только на одно она ни разу его не уговорила: отмечать праздники всей семьей. Он ненавидел праздники.

Хотя Тони уладил вопрос с матерью, это не отменяло того, что несколько счастливчиков увидели Говарда во всей красе. Полный отстой. Тони пытался на это забить, но порой он просто не ощущал себя нормальным взрослым человеком — и тогда он, приходя домой, садился на свою кровать с изголовьем из капота корвета и смотрел не отрываясь на стену из «Лего». Тогда ему хотелось забыть и о своём исследовании, и о своём подопечном (вот кто б знал, что отношения наставника и подопечного будут продолжаться ещё весь первый год обучения в университете?).

Вскоре после этого Тони связался по скайпу со Стивом, и они весело заболтались, отрешившись от всего остального. Тони сперва привычно доложил об успехах со своей работой, но потом перескочил на достоинства и недостатки «Звёздного пути» по сравнению со «Звёздными войнами». Тони был фанатом «Войн», тогда как Стив занял сторону «Пути».

— Да ладно? — вскинул брови Стив. — Мне казалось, что ты обязан быть треккером. Ты же инженер, а «Звёздный путь» предсказал столько всего, что у нас уже…

— Вот, видишь, именно поэтому! Именно поэтому! — Тони ткнул пальцем в экран. Наступила поздняя ночь. Тони сидел на своей кровати, доедая пиццу, и настойчиво не думал о том, что недавно выкинул его отец. — Не хочу я ещё и на экране видеть реальность. Телевидение, кино и всякая аналогичная фигня должны помогать сбегать от нашего мира. Я не хочу смотреть ничего, основанного на реальности.

— Значит, ты не ходишь на фильмы типа, ну даже не знаю, «Скрытых фигур»?

— А вот этого я не говорил, не-а, — конечно, было ровным счётом наоборот, но Тони, не колеблясь, прыгнул в кроличью нору следом за Стивом. Для него было внове и очень приятно спорить с человеком, не тревожась, что этот человек после спора станет хуже к нему относиться.

— Значит, дело именно в «Звёздных войнах», — Стив покачал головой. — Но почему? Почему?

— Из-за джедаев. Ну какой ребёнок не бегал по улице с палкой наперевес, представляя, что это световой меч? За исключением тебя, естественно.

Стив, усмехнувшись, покаянно понурился:

— Да я как бы тоже… у меня была собственная палка-меч.

— Какого цвета?

Потом они ввязались в дискуссию по поводу цвета мечей и его значения. Потом Тони принялся убеждать Стива, что Ник Фьюри, их профессор — это двойник одного из джедаев. К этому времени Стив уже хохотал так, что даже дышал с трудом. 

Закончив разговор, Тони понял, что за предыдущие недели Стив медленно, но верно превратился из «друга по переписке» в его отдушину. Он стал тем единственным, с кем Тони мог как откровенничать, так и дурачиться — и не беспокоиться о последствиях.

Однако теперь, когда им предстояло вживую встретиться в вестибюле “Europäischer Hof”, сердце Тони вдруг принялось исполнять прыжки с переворотом. Он не переставая растирал шрам над ритмоводителем, и Пеппер осторожно отвела его руку в сторону.

— Всё хорошо, Тони. Ты ему непременно понравишься, — тихо произнесла она.

— И с чего бы это? Я как был собой, так и остался, — поморщился Тони. Он редко когда позволял себе так недвусмысленно демонстрировать душевные травмы — даже Пеппер. 

Она уставилась на него. Благодаря каблукам она возвышалась над ним на добрых два дюйма, но он даже не шелохнулся.

— Не смей. Я не люблю, когда ты унижаешь моего лучшего друга.

Ему бы проявить благодарность за то, что Пеппер так относится к нему, а он принялся расчёсывать невидимую ранку.

— А я уж было подумал, что теперь Наташа — твоя лучшая подружка.

— Она ей станет, если ты продолжишь так себя вести, — гневно сверкнула взглядом Пеппер. Тони мог бы поклясться, что она брала уроки у русского ассасина.

Он отвернулся от неё и покачался на пятках. Помахал руками. Хлопнул в ладоши.

— Ну и где он? Разве он не должен уже приехать?

— Ты же помнишь, что Джеймс рассказывал о военных перевозках; рейсы в любой момент могут перенести или отложить. Что говорил Стив, как он едет? — несмотря на ободряющую речь, Пеппер всё же покосилась на часы.

— Он говорил, что едет вместе с Пегги. Вроде он ещё упоминал вертолёт до куда-то, хрен знает докуда, а потом перелёт оттуда. Но это неважно. Он написал, что прибыл, — Тони покачал головой. Как раз когда он полез за телефоном, двери распахнулись, и в вестибюль вошёл Стив.

Он был одет в парадную форму. Тони показалось, что он вот прямо сейчас рухнет и умрёт. От того, как тёмно-синий пиджак (ах да, от коричневых же они уже давным-давно отказались, пронеслось в голове) со светло-синими брюками облегал идеальную фигуру, нездоровое сердце Тони чуть не остановилось. Он только чудом не присвистнул, молча ожидая, пока Пеппер что-нибудь скажет, но потом вспомнил, что она никогда его не видела. Как она умудрилась ни разу не увидеть парня, в которого он по уши втюрился?

Когда он признался в этом себе, то чуть не захлебнулся внезапно нахлынувшими эмоциями. 

Потянув Пеппер за собой, он двинулся к выходу из отеля.

— Стив! Стив! — дважды окликнул его Тони, перекрикивая новоприбывших, и Стив легко нашёл его в толпе. Он лучезарно улыбнулся, подобрал свой вещмешок и осторожно принялся пробираться через плотно стоявших людей.

— Тони, рад встрече. Прости, что опоздал. Пробки по дороге от аэропорта…

Тони отмахнулся.

— Забей. Вау, ну надо же, так вот ты какой! А ради наших разговоров по скайпу ты никогда так не принаряжался, — Тони думал, что у него сейчас мозг вскипит и разорвёт череп. Это совершенное соотношение широких плеч с узкой талией как будто навеки отпечаталось прямо в нейронах.

— Ой, прости, — Стив провёл рукой по пиджаку. — Я хотел переодеться. Пегги нужно было встретиться с большим начальством, а так как мы путешествовали вместе, я пообещал ей надеть парадную форму, — он смотрел куда угодно, только не на Тони. Он более чем явно сознавал своё положение единственного человека на вечеринке, одевшегося по полной программе. На Тони были джинсы и лонг-слив, на Пеппер — джинсы и свитер крупной вязки.

— Не глупи, — Пеппер протянула руку. — Я одна из немногих друзей Тони. Вирджиния Поттс, можешь звать меня Пеппер. Иногда предпочитаю представляться Спасительницей, потому что — давай посмотрим правде в лицо — Тони частенько нуждается в спасении.

— Вот как? — вроде бы Стив порозовел — и не только из-за холодного дождя, под которым ему пришлось пробежаться. Глядя Пеппер в глаза, он произнёс: — Рад познакомиться с тобой. Я кое-что уже слышал о тебе — наверное, мне стоит поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты вовремя напоминаешь Тони о задании и не даёшь отлынивать.

Рассмеявшись, она покачала головой:

— Нет-нет, переписка с тобой полностью на его совести. Это единственное, за исключением его исследований, чем Тони охотно занимается, не вынуждая меня периодически пинать его.

Тони тут же решил, что Наташа покусала Пеппер и заразила её своей злобностью. Вместе с тем Стив с таким очаровательным недоумением вытаращился на Тони, что тот даже не смог ничего придумать, чтобы опровергнуть заявление Пеппер. В конце концов он с запинкой выговорил:

— Не обращай на неё внимания. Хочешь есть? Ты, должно быть, голоден, здоровяк.

Стив положил руку на живот, на котором не было ни единого грамма лишнего жира.

— Можно и поесть, — он осмотрелся и скривил губы в ухмылке. — Только, по-моему, вряд ли я смогу здесь хоть что-то себе позволить. У меня такое ощущение, что и заселяться мне не стоит.

Тони усмехнулся:

— Всё за мой счёт. Точнее, за счёт моего дорогого папочки — и учитывая, сколько дерьма он на меня недавно вывалил, мы просто обязаны заказать лучшее из лучшего. Что думаешь, Пеп?

Она хихикнула, но, заметив потерянный вид Стива, притворилась, что закашлялась.

— Прости, но я считаю, что не… — снова завёл свою волынку Стив.

— Слушай, Капитан, не парься. Мои родители всегда чувствуют себя виноватыми — ну, по крайней мере моя мама — виноватыми за то, что бросают меня на праздники. Она ожидает увидеть длинный чек со многими нулями в доказательство того, что я хорошо провожу время. А у Говарда это вообще единственный способ показать свою любовь.

— И всё-таки я сомневаюсь, — Стив остался стоять, как вкопанный, прямо напротив дверей.

Тони бочком пододвинулся к нему и наклонился, словно собираясь вовлечь его в заговор (и в каком-то смысле так оно и было).

— Да брось ты, это мне исключительно в радость. Я хочу забыть, что родители не собираются ни денёчка из семейных праздников провести со мной. Так что я очень тебя прошу.

Стив кинул на Тони понимающий печальный взгляд и, поразмыслив секунду, кивнул:

— Ладно, хорошо. 

— Супер! Тогда предлагаю подняться в номер. Еду можно заказать прямо туда, а ещё там можно посмотреть порно, — Тони внутренне скривился: не самое лучшее начало для налаживания отношений. Когда он стремился кого-то впечатлить, на поверхность всегда всплывали нахальство и дерзость. Но кого ему тут впечатлять? С чего? Стив — не его будущий парень, но друг. А у Тони и так мало друзей.

Стив заколебался, видимо, не зная, что ответить. На его счастье, вмешалась Пеппер:

— Не волнуйся, Тони не будет заставлять тебя смотреть порно. Нет, ему, безусловно, нравится порно, но он точно никого не будет вынуждать разделять его пристрастия.

— Но я не… то есть, я… — Стив замолчал, поджал губы и продолжил: — Может, просто посмотрим кино? Самое обычное?

Тони, рассмеявшись, хлопнул его по спине.

— Конечно, всё, что угодно, — он попытался не впадать в панику: Стив ведь совсем необязательно ужаснулся перспективе увидеть грязную киношку из-за каких-то скрытых комплексов или гомофобных предрассудков. 

Немного обогнав Стива, он махнул ему, предлагая следовать за собой. Пеппер одарила Тони «тем самым взглядом», но он притворился, что ничего не увидел.

— Тебе здесь нравится? Здание стоит тут примерно с середины девятнадцатого века. Старое, историческое. Мои родители знакомы с владельцами. Нам выделили целый этаж, — теперь Тони ударился в похвальбу, в чём тоже ничего хорошего не было. Но, чёрт, а что хорошего в том, что узколобый тупица не в силах даже одним глазком посмотреть гей-порно? Так, отставить, это уже совсем ни в какие ворота.

Пеппер чуть сбавила шаг, чтобы оказаться рядом со Стивом, и спасла Тони, прервав его:

— Стив, а тебе нравится история?

— Ну, скорее, да. Я сам не свой, когда дело касается истории Второй мировой войны. Если верить маме, то ребёнком я только и мог болтать, что об «Элефантах».

— Я о них никогда и не слышала, — призналась Пеппер. Тони развернулся к ним и дальше двинулся спиной назад.

— Это такие большие, массивные танки. Разрабатывались «Порше».

Естественно, на лице Стива расцвела широкая улыбка (несмотря на то, что попутно он постоянно озирался на безумно-розовый вестибюль):

— Ты знаешь об «Элефантах»?

Тони даже задумался, радоваться или печалиться такой реакции Стива на то, что он поделился своими скудными военными познаниями.

— Да, интересовался в инженерных целях.

Стив прямо-таки загорелся энтузиазмом:

— А ты знал, что «Порше» установил на его башню одну из самых мощных пушек того времени? Благодаря этому «Элефант» стал истребителем танков.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Да, я знал это. Конечно, знал. Кто об этом не знает? — Тони внезапно обнаружил, что идёт рядом со Стивом, и поморщился. Вот какого хрена он творит? Почему так нарывается? Почему ему так трудно нормально общаться с этим парнем?

— Прости, но вот я, например, не знала, — Пеппер взяла Стива под руку.

Тони нахмурился, глядя на неё. Она здесь не ради Стива: нет, она должна окрутить Роуди, чтобы потом два лучших друга Тони сошлись и жили долго и счастливо. 

— Что ж, позвольте заметить, мэм, что далеко не все эрудированные люди хоть немного разбираются в танках.

Тони, хохотнув, фыркнул:

— Он назвал тебя «мэм».

Они как раз остановились, дожидаясь лифта, и Стив откровенно смутился своей ошибки: 

— Извини, я не хотел тебя оскорбить.

Пеппер волком зыркнула на Тони:

— Да что с тобой сегодня? — и сжала руку Стива. — Не обращай на него внимания, для него вежливость — это непостижимая концепция. Он считает, что проявлять гостеприимство ниже его достоинства.

— Эй!

— «Эй» — для лошадей, — парировал Стив, — или, как говорит Баки, для «источников конских яблок».

Тони рассмеялся — может, несколько принуждённо, но всё же это рассеяло напряжение, возникшее после его идиотского комментария про порно. Как раз в этот момент открылись двери лифта, и вся компания зашла туда. Внутри никого не было, и Тони достал ключ-карту, которая позволяла подняться на выделенный для них этаж. Обработав введённые данные, кабина пошла вверх.

— А мне не нужно регистрироваться? — уточнил Стив.

— Нет, я взял карту для тебя. Тебе нужно расслабиться и получать удовольствие. — Меньшее, что Тони мог сделать — это обеспечить парню полноценный отдых на эти короткие дни. — Тебе, наверное, сейчас как-то не по себе от того, что ты здесь?

— Да, какое-то время всегда уходит на привыкание. Вот ты обходишь периметр с разгрузкой под сорок фунтов и автоматом наперевес, а вот ты уже в самом розовом отеле Германии.

Тони снова рассмеялся, на этот раз уже естественнее:

— Самом розовом, да, в точку, в вестибюле как будто кого-то стошнило Пепто-бисмолом [1]. Но, если что, в номерах всё не так плохо. Тебе понравится.

— Нет-нет, что ты, отель замечательный, — тут же всполошился Стив. — Я и не думал даже, что мне когда-нибудь придётся пожить в таком месте. Я ведь, ну… у меня не настолько хорошая зарплата, понимаешь.

— И это на самом деле стыд и позор, — встряла Пеппер. — Так что позволь Тони на этих выходных поухаживать за тобой. Тебе останется только закинуть ногу за ногу и получать удовольствие.

— Я очень ему за это благодарен, мэ… Пеппер, — Стив улыбнулся с мальчишеским очарованием, и, вот же фигня какая, Тони показалось, что они с Пеппер флиртуют. Флиртуют же? Но Тони совсем не этого хотел.

— Кстати, — Тони решил вовремя залить огонёк холодной водой и напомнить Пеппер, зачем её вообще-то сюда пригласили, — у вас с Роуди есть уже какие-то планы на вечер?

Двери лифта разъехались, и Пеппер вздрогнула:

— Что?

— Ну же, Роуди! Такой высокий тёмный привлекательный парень из ВВС, с которым ты должна замутить, — Тони сердито уставился на Пеппер, а потом покосился на Стива и подвигал бровями, намекая, что пора бы и отпустить девушку. Тот послушался.

— Роуди? Это твой друг, да? — тут на Стива снизошло озарение, и он вспомнил, о чём ему говорил Тони: что Пеппер занята. — Ах да, точно…

— Боже, Тони, ты уже всем растрезвонил, что собираешься нас свести. Хватит пытаться управлять нашими жизнями, ты и со своей-то толком разобраться не можешь, — Пеппер остановилась у одной из дверей. — Вот мой номер. Может, поужинаем все вместе, когда ты разберёшь вещи?

— Конечно, спасибо. Рад был познакомиться с тобой, Пеппер, — Стив изобразил немного неуверенную улыбку, и Пеппер удалилась к себе, оставив Тони в полной растерянности наедине с этим военным чудиком.

— Это так… — Тони продолжал лажать не по-детски, — круто… круто… невероятно круто, просто охренительно круто, что тебе удалось приехать.

Стив нахмурился, но всё-таки кивнул, словно бы поняв, отчего Тони так волнуется.

— Спасибо за то, что пригласил. А то грустный бы у меня вышел День благодарения.

— Одинокий? — переспросил Тони, когда они двинулись дальше по коридору.

— Да нет, не в этом дело. Если честно, на эти праздники большая часть моего отряда осталась в деревне. Только нескольким дали отпуск. Пегги — но она из Великобритании, это другое. А из американцев — Сэму и мне. И всё. Если мы хотим удержать занятые позиции, нам нельзя постоянно перебрасывать солдат туда-сюда.

Тони со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы: об этом-то он и не подумал. И это болезненно ужалило.

— Значит, тебе нужно беспокоиться ещё и о том, чтобы никто вас оттуда не выбил? Ну, в смысле…

— Талибы, бандформирования, да, — Стив сказал это так спокойно, как будто выбирал мясное блюдо из предложенного меню. — Но у полковника Филлипса всё под контролем. Я не бросил ребят на произвол судьбы, если ты об этом переживаешь.

Тони кивнул, как будто для него это имело какой-то смысл. Махнув Стиву, чтобы следовал за ним, он завернул за угол.

— Это твой номер, — Тони достал ключ-карту. — Открывается вот этим. Мой — следующий по коридору.

— Хорошо, спасибо, я… — Стив осмотрелся с таким выражением лица, какое могло быть у потерявшегося мальчика. Впрочем, он быстро справился с собой. — Тогда, может, давай сверим часы и поймём, когда идти на ужин?

Тони усмехнулся:

— Если я не ошибаюсь, твои часы разбились, приняв на себя удар.

Стив, прикусив нижнюю губу, вскинул бровь:

— Да, сверить не получится… тогда, может, пришлёшь мне сообщение? Я хочу переодеться и, наверное, освежиться.

— Договорились. Увидимся позже.

Стив покивал, постоял молча — пока тишина не превратилась в неловкую — но всё же развернулся к своей двери, вздохнул пару раз и зашёл в номер. Почти сразу Тони услышал удивленный присвист: видимо, обстановка понравилась. Он, поджав губы, ещё какое-то время пялился на закрытую дверь. Не надо было просить Стива приезжать; теперь это стало более чем очевидно. Порой людям не стоит становиться друг для друга чем-то большим, чем друзья по переписке. Не зря ведь в прошлом разворачивались роскошные романы на расстоянии…

Чёрт. Вот в этом-то и проблема. Пора перестать врать самому себе. Тони надеялся на роман, но Стив, очевидно, не любил парней. Тони нужно прочистить себе мозги и перестать сохнуть по нему. Просто подарить ему парочку весёлых дней, раз ему скоро возвращаться на фронт. Они — как Дейзи и Уильям из того сериала «Аббатство Даунтон», марафон которого как-то устроила ему Пеппер в одни долгие выходные вместо того, чтобы отпустить в лабораторию. Вот что за пустая трата времени? Куча часов, убитых на своеобразную британскую мыльную оперу… и всё бы ничего, но ему понравилось. А почему бы и нет? Бесконечная бездумная жвачка и Мэгги Смит. Именно из-за неё весь мир перевернулся. Из-за неё — и Бетти Уайт.

Дверь внезапно распахнулась, и выглянувший из проёма Стив вздрогнул:

— Ой, Тони, что… я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

— Да нет… а тебе что-то нужно? — Тони притворился, что для него совершенно нормальное дело — торчать у номера Стива. 

— Нет, ничего, я просто хотел… ну, понимаешь… — Стив резко закрыл рот и нахмурился. Покачав головой, он пробормотал «забудь» и снова скрылся у себя.

Тони подумал, что если ещё и над этим начнет ломать голову, то просто взорвётся. Поэтому он просто и безыскусно решил предаться хандре и отчаянию. А что? Самый прекрасный мужчина на свете находился совсем близко, практически по соседству, а он не мог позволить себе ни капли надежды.

Его номер был оформлен совсем иначе, чем сплошняком розовый вестибюль. Комната была отделана в строгом девственно-белом цвете, но при этом она не казалась стерильной. Многоуровневые потолки зрительно увеличивали пространство и придавали ему индивидуальность. Мебель отличалась исключительной элегантностью, но для Тони была слишком претенциозна. Всё: кровать королевских размеров, огромные окна, роскошная ванна, — без слов кричало о богатстве, которое всегда предпочитало классический дизайн. Ребёнком Тони носился по здешним коридорам и ненавидел их парадную торжественность. Повзрослев, он увидел в ней комфорт. Опрокинувшись на кровать, он уставился наверх.

— Не стоило его приглашать.

Не то чтобы Стив ему резко разонравился — просто, чёрт, это было всё равно что пригласить рыбу потанцевать в пустыне. Ни ног, ни возможности дышать. Не просто вынуть рыбу из воды, нет — совершить эпических размеров ошибку. Ну да ладно, это продлится всего пару дней. Стив сможет продержаться пару дней. Может, подговорить Роуди пообщаться с ним… хотя это разрушит планы Тони свести Роуди и Пеппер...

Тони провёл рукой по лицу. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Предчувствия сбылись.

Как минимум, тем вечером. Тони пытался направлять разговор, но — давайте посмотрим правде в глаза — он никогда не умел прокладывать тропинку для других, а потом отступать в сторону. Нет, он на протяжении всего ужина расставлял минные поля, а потом сам же и подрывал их. И это случалось так часто, что Пеппер не переставала пинать его. Лодыжки покрылись синяками, и это, естественно, ничуть не уменьшило внезапно проснувшуюся в нём непонятно от чего враждебность. Да ладно, хватить себе врать, понятно от чего. Он ощетинился и вызверился на всех, потому что хотел того, чего не мог получить. Эту прелестную черту он унаследовал от отца. Спасибо тебе, Говард.

— Ты ему и минуты спокойно посидеть не дал, — вздохнула Пеппер позже, когда он плюхнулся на её кровать и принялся ныть о неудавшейся встрече.

— Вот и нет.

— Вот и да. Даже когда ты перешёл на телепередачи…

— А ты его вообще слышала? Пегги то, Пегги это — что ни слово, то про Пегги, — Тони упал спиной на постель.

— А ещё он кучу раз упоминал Сэма и Баки, — Пеппер с улыбкой наклонилась над Тони. Её глаза искрились весельем. — Серьёзно, Тони, от тебя буквально разит подростковой влюблённостью. Почему бы тебе просто не предложить ему встречаться?

— Нет у меня никакой подростковой влюблённости, — проворчал Тони, прекрасно понимая, насколько это правдиво. Чёрт, надо было остаться дома и заняться проблемой стабилизации. Конечно, ещё под вопросом, что больше нуждалось в стабилизации — ядро реактора или его мозги. Поморщившись, Тони сел, растёр рукой лицо и вздохнул, сдаваясь. — Он не гей, Пеппер. Я не собираюсь смущать парня своим флиртом.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты его спросил? — Пеппер села рядом. Она уже успела переодеться в махровый халат и распустить волосы.

Он покачал головой:

— Да мне и не надо. Ты же сама слышала, как он говорил о Пегги! Он её обожает.

Пеппер скрылась в ванной, потом встала на пороге и принялась расчесываться.

— Обожание — это нечто иное, чем любовь. Ты и сам это знаешь лучше многих, — улыбнулась она. Она знала, что он её обожает.

— Спасибо, Пеп, — Тони засобирался на выход.

— Давай я накрашу тебе ногти на ногах. Почувствуешь себя лучше.

Тони, покачав головой, отмахнулся:

— То, что я гей, не значит, что я жить не могу без лака.

Пеппер фыркнула:

— И всё же периодически тебе это нравится.

Взявшись за дверную ручку, он обернулся и подмигнул:

— Только потому, что я обожаю тебя, Пеппер.

Она с улыбкой прошептала:

— Доброй ночи, Тони.

— Ночи.

Плетясь к себе в номер, Тони осознал, как жалко и ужасно вёл себя со Стивом во время ужина. Непрерывно травил его за военную службу, сравнивал её с добровольным заточением в тюрьме, бахвалился, что армия не проживет без изобретений «Старк Индастриз». Роуди и Пеппер безуспешно пытались ему помешать. Стив твёрдо держался под его уколами, даже ответил парочкой собственных — по поводу привилегированного класса. Когда они перешли в паб, то в накалённой и напряжённой атмосфере повисло предощущение грядущего ядерного взрыва. Ни капли веселья и сексуальной расслабленности. 

И нечего пенять на зеркало, коли рожа кривая. Тони было прекрасно известно, почему он вёл себя как мудак. Его страх перед обязательствами поднял свою уродливую голову, и Тони предстал перед всеми самым настоящим стервозным ублюдком.

Завернув за угол, он врезался в Стива. Одетого в верхнюю одежду, с вещмешком наперевес. 

— Ой, прости. Ты не ответил на стук, и я передал сообщение Джеймсу. Я собирался написать тебе позже.

— Что? Почему? Куда ты собрался? — Тони метался взглядом от сумки к недовольному лицу Стива, от лица — к его рукам. Под одним ногтём виднелась грязь: афганская грязь, которая окружала его на службе… на работе. В груди Тони кольнуло. — Нет-нет-нет!

Стив, поправив ремень на плече, прочистил горло:

— Тони, так будет лучше. Мы можем…

— Съездить завтра на экскурсию по замку. Только ты и я. Как тебе? Я так набросился на тебя из-за Роуди. Ты же знаешь, каково это, — Тони забросил руку на плечи Стива. — Ревность старого лучшего друга к возможному новому лучшему другу.

— Так мы теперь лучшие друзья? — усмехнулся Стив. — Мне так не кажется. Тони, слушай, я не такой наивный. Я чувствую, когда мне не рады.

— Тогда почувствуй и то, как я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Когда я нервничаю, то становлюсь настоящим мудаком, вот хоть у Пеппер спроси, — Тони попытался развернуться вместе со Стивом в обратном направлении. — Пожалуйста. Погуляй со мной завтра. А потом у нас будет ужин в честь Дня благодарения. Если после этого ты решишь уехать, обещаю, я не буду тебя удерживать.

Стив внимательно посмотрел на него, и в эти несколько секунд Тони как наяву представил себя на лестнице, ведущей к гильотине. Уняв свою панику, он смиренно дождался ответа Стива:

— Ладно, так и быть.

Тони проводил его до номера, несмотря на то, что дотуда было всего несколько шагов. Там Стив высвободился из его хватки, уронил вещмешок на пол и достал ключ-карту.

— Тогда увидимся завтра?

Тони подумал, а не предложить ли ему пропустить сейчас в баре парочку стаканчиков, но быстро отказался от этой затеи — не в таком они были настроении. 

— Конечно. Около полудня?

— Да, отлично, я успею поговорить с мамой, — Стив открыл дверь и занёс сумку внутрь.

— Стив? — окликнул Тони. Когда тот обернулся, у Тони внезапно пересохло в горле. — Спа… спасибо. За то, что остался и дал моему идиотизму ещё один шанс.

Стив сочувственно улыбнулся:

— Я, считай, эксперт в идиотизме. Я всё-таки в армии служу, — он закрыл дверь за собой.

Тони не стал перекрикиваться через неё. По пути к себе он взмолился, чтобы не налажать завтра так же грандиозно, как сегодня. Этот чёртов страх перед обязательствами… хотя, конечно, тут не только он виноват… ведь Стив не гей. Вот ни на йоту. Только посмотрите на него — как он может быть геем? Тони открыл номер и промаршировал внутрь. Ему просто захотелось войти именно так — как солдату. Нужно взять себя в руки, начать вести себя нормально и проявить хоть немного уважения к своему гостю. 

Упав лицом на кровать, Тони так и остался лежать, пока не услышал пиликанье телефона.

Он выудил трубку из кармана, будучи на сто процентов уверенным, что там его ждёт выговор от Роуди с наказом прийти к нему и приготовиться к головомойке. Но это оказался Стив:

«По-моему, так у нас лучше получается общаться».

«Ха, я и тут могу козлить. Хочешь проверить?»

Ответ пришёл почти мгновенно:

«Нет, знаешь, с меня хватило этого вечера».

«Как мило».

На этот раз даже паузы не возникло:

«А вот теперь я козлю. Прости».

«Да, мы оба доказали, что умеем дурить. Давай на завтра объявим перемирие?»

«Согласен».

Тони послал смайлик и через секунду получил такой же смайлик от Стива. Уронив телефон на кровать, Тони подумал, что стоит, наверное, отписаться Роуди и извиниться за своё поведение — но Роуди его опередил, постучавшись к нему пятнадцать минут спустя. В руке он сжимал записку от Стива.

Эту самую бумажку он с видом тигра, приготовившегося к прыжку, бросил в Тони. Тот тут же вскинул руки:

— Я с ним уже поговорил. Он остаётся. Я попросил прощения.

— Смотри мне.

— Клянусь.

— Может, ВВС и не особо дружит с пехотой, но за своего товарища по военной службе я готов даже почесать кулаки, — Роуди стоял так прямо и напряжённо, как будто палку проглотил.

— Остынь, генерал Роудс. Мы разобрались.

Когда Тони наконец убедил его, что всё в порядке, они взяли каждый по планшету и принялись рубиться в «Майнкрафт». Естественно, Тони за счёт своей креативности вышел в лидеры. В конце концов Роуди раскланялся и удалился: его порядком выбесили и утомили бесконечные взрывы, устраиваемые Тони при помощи немеренного количества тротила. В общем, игра прошла весело; Тони признался самому себе, что Роуди всегда умел найти способ помочь ему расслабиться и забыть о своих заботах.

Однако к тому моменту, как наступил полдень, его нервы запели совсем иную песню. Каждая чёртова жилка в его теле с мучительной пронзительностью вопила от ужаса. Что если он не нравится Стиву? Что если Стив только воспользовался им для поездки в Германию? Что если в Германии его возненавидят? Это ведь Германию считают лидером свободного мира? В Германии хоть есть космическая программа? А почему немцев никогда не включали в состав команды «Звёздного пути»? Или включали?

Услышав стук в дверь, Тони немедленно кинулся проверять, что не надел свитер и джинсы задом наперёд или наизнанку — всё-таки сейчас не восьмидесятые. Бросившись к двери, он распахнул её: Стив стоял, засунув ладони в передние карманы джинсов. Только ладони, за исключением больших пальцев. Это вроде значит, что он чувствует своё превосходство над собеседником? Разве это не агрессивный жест?

Так, пора отключить мозг.

— Привет, — Стив наклонил голову, как будто закрываясь от ближнего света фар.

— Входи, — махнул ему Тони. Оставив Стива у двери, он пошёл за бумажником и телефоном.

— Твой номер очень похож на мой, — заметил Стив. — Точно так же в разы превышает мой бюджет.

— Всё схвачено. Не волнуйся, — крикнул Тони из ванной и тут же мысленно зашипел. Бросаться деньгами напоказ всегда считалось грубым. Надо прекращать об этом говорить. — Это ведь пустяки.

Боже, так ещё хуже.

— И всё же я хотел поблагодарить тебя. С твоей стороны это действительно мило, и я не помню, чтобы прошлым вечером или в принципе за вчерашний день хоть раз об этом упомянул.

Тони бросил попытки превратить хаос в своих волосах в что-то более-менее удобоваримое — на фоне идеальной армейской стрижки Стива это всё равно было бесполезно — и, взяв нужные вещи, с улыбкой выскользнул из ванной.

— Может, забудем о том, что случилось вчера?

— Если хочешь, то давай. Хотя в какой-то мере было весело наблюдать за тем, как ты пытаешься подловить меня на злодейских военных планах. Правда, вынужден признать, я собирался тоже подловить тебя на злодейских научных планах, цель которых — покорить наш мир, — Стив опёрся о косяк.

— Неужели?

Рассмеявшись, Стив покачал головой:

— Да нет, конечно же. Кстати, мама передаёт тебе поздравления.

— Ах да, точно. Сегодня же День благодарения. И у нас ужин вечером. На этом этаже есть частная гостиная, можем поесть там.

Смех стих, и Стив заговорил со всей искренностью:

— Я действительно хотел сказать тебе спасибо, Тони. Ты не обязан был тащить меня сюда, я вполне мог остаться в казармах. Но ты проявил неподдельную внимательность, пригласив меня, чтобы у меня получился настоящий праздник — несмотря на болезнь мамы и все прочие препятствия.

Тони заметался взглядом по комнате: он почему-то не мог посмотреть Стиву в глаза.

— Эй, ты ведь тоже оказываешь мне услугу. Помнишь? Я пытаюсь свести своих друзей и при этом не торчать рядом пятым колесом. Так что всё хорошо, вот, точно — вместе в любви и на войне, — он попробовал улыбнуться, но получилось, наверное, только скривить губы.

Стив ухмыльнулся:

— Ну что ж, давай приступим к осмотру достопримечательностей?

Тони хлопнул в ладоши, радуясь тому, что вышел живым из этого крутого пике:

— Да, вперёд! Я думаю, начнём с замка, потом пройдём по Философской тропе — тебе как?

— Нормально, вполне.

Тони достал из шкафа пальто: ночью разыгрался ветер, землю припорошило снегом.

Они двинулись в путь; сперва им было немного неловко, но как только Стив поинтересовался прогрессом в экспериментах Тони, все неудобства как рукой сняло. Больше не имело значения, насколько по-разному протекали их жизни. Стив задавал умные вдумчивые вопросы, которые заставляли Тони скрипеть мозгами и пускаться в обстоятельные объяснения. Они как будто снова общались по скайпу. Доехав на поезде до Кёнигштуля, они отправились на экскурсию по Гейдельбергскому замку. Тут Тони заметил, что Стив изучил всю информацию из брошюрки: он забросал гида вопросами — но не какими-то банальными и обыденными, нет; интересными и предметными. Гиду даже пришлось сослаться на литературу, из которой они смогут узнать больше, потому что далеко не на всё он смог ответить.

Тони не мог сдержать улыбки, когда остальные участники экскурсии с восхищением глазели на Стива, восхищаясь его знанием истории. Быстро перекусив, они взошли на Философенвег, Философскую тропу, которая находилась на противоположном от замка берегу реки Неккар.

— Летом здесь по-настоящему хорошо, — произнес Тони. — Тут температура отличается от остальной долины, поэтому растения растут совсем другие, скорее, как в Южной Европе.

— Да, летом здесь, наверное, очень красиво, — согласился Стив, засунув руки поглубже в карманы куртки. Они с Тони как раз сделали небольшую остановку. — Хотя и сейчас мне тут очень нравится.

Тони окинул взглядом окружающий пейзаж: перед ними открылся потрясающий вид на замок, частично лежащий в руинах, на реку, мерцающую на холодке. Повернувшись к Стиву, он обнаружил, что тот смотрит не на реку или замок, а на одного лишь него. Когда их взгляды встретились, Стив быстро отвернулся. Тони пришлось успокаивать мгновенно взбесившееся сердце. Это ничего, совсем ничего не значило. Точно так же, как недавний случай: когда они только начали взбираться на высоту, Тони чуть не упал, но Стив вовремя его подхватил. Тони отогнал прочь непрошеные воспоминания. Не хватало ещё зациклиться на том, как тёплое дыхание Стива щекотнуло кожу, как его лицо оказалось совсем близко, когда он его поймал.

— Да, и мне нравится, — Тони ни на секунду не отвёл глаз от Стива. В голову снова начали стучаться разные мысли о Стиве — о том, что он, может быть, всё-таки не так уж и недоступен. — То самое место, куда хочется привести особенного для себя человека, согласись.

Стив рассмеялся — но это был нервный смех.

— Да, пожалуй. Только я слабо в этом разбираюсь.

— А как же Пегги? — они продолжили прогулку по извилистой тропе. Вымощенные булыжником участки дороги хранили свои тайны, манившие к себе исследователей и в прошлом, и в настоящем. То тут, то там, как насмешки над ценнейшими археологическими находками, попадались камни с надписями, насчитывавшими несколько веков.

— О нет, только не Пегги. Я же говорил тебе, она не моя девушка, — Стив пожал плечами. — Она милая, я ей нравлюсь. Сильно. Но она… ну… между нами точно ничего не будет.

— Армейские запреты?

— Нет, не совсем. Я… — Стив опустил голову. — Нет, не из-за них.

Его ответ был невнятным — как будто он хотел что-то добавить, но не мог из-за некого внутреннего страха.

— Тогда в чём дело? Она тебе нравится. Я это вижу, — Тони подтолкнул его локтём.

Стив перевёл стрелки на него самого:

— А как насчёт тебя? Есть у тебя особенный человек?

— Ха-ха. Нет. На меня сейчас слишком много навалилось, я не могу выделить время на парня, — он криво улыбнулся. — Я встречался… но ничего из этого не вышло. Ничего хорошего. У меня настоящая фобия обязательств. Я из тех, кто «поматросил и бросил». Не хочу, чтобы моё сердце растоптали.

Стив вздохнул:

— Знаешь, мне кажется, не все стремятся потоптаться по твоему сердцу, Тони.

— Ты бы удивился, — Тони пожал плечами. — Но мне подходит такая жизнь. Понимаешь, не хочу, чтобы меня связывали по рукам и ногам. Мне ещё, в конце концов, мир завоёвывать своими злодейскими научными экспериментами. 

Стив усмехнулся. Его щеки раскраснелись на холоде, глаза заблестели — такие голубые и ясные, что Тони вспомнилось отражение неба в замёрзшем озере. 

— Слишком занят для того, чтобы принять обязательства. И слишком молод, да?

— Ага. Ну и ладно, зато тут весь мир у наших ног, — Тони заозирался, наслаждаясь природой и видом на город.

— По-моему, не выйдет из тебя злодея, Тони. Тебе предназначено совершить нечто великое. Может, стать своего рода героем.

— Пф, ни за что. Я всего лишь инженер.

Улыбка Стива в прозрачном морозном воздухе казалась ослепительно яркой.

— Не все герои носят щит.

— Так что? Мы не короли, а герои? — сложив ладони рупором, Тони прокричал: — Мы супергерои!

Стив с усмешкой осмотрелся. Сверху посыпался снег. 

— Супергерои обязаны делать этот мир лучше.

Тони кивнул:

— Обязаны избавляться от насильников, сволочей, расистов — любого рода злодеев. Мы должны собрать всех супергероев под своим крылом, чтобы сражаться за справедливость и… и… отомстить за тех, кого отвергли, растоптали и использовали. 

Восхитительная улыбка Стива согрела сердце Тони. Стив тоже поднёс руки ко рту и крикнул раскинувшемуся перед ними миру:

— Мстители, общий сбор!

Именно тогда Тони понял, что облажался по полной программе. К чёрту этот страх перед обязательствами. Он влюбился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> [1] Пепто-бисмол — безрецептурный противоязвенный и противодиарейный лекарственный препарат. Выпускается, среди прочего, в форме бешено-розовой жидкости.


	8. Часть 8

— Ты сегодня какой-то особенно бодрый, — заметил Баки, нагнав Стива: тот широким шагом прошагал через лагерь по направлению к деревне. Он хотел купить на рынке пару безделушек для Тони. Закинув руку на плечи Стиву, Баки слегка встряхнул его. — Давай, колись. Что случилось в твоём коротком немецком отдыхе?

Стив, закатив глаза, покачал головой.

— Ничего сверх того, что я уже рассказал, Баки. В первый день мы поссорились, во второй — осмотрели достопримечательности и устроили праздничный ужин, в третий — остались в гостинице, чтобы порубиться в игры и посмотреть фильмы. Вот и всё.

— Только фильмы? Ничего… — Баки подёргал бёдрами и с намеком покачал сжатым кулаком, — такого?

Стив поморщился:

— Тебе что, тринадцать? Нет. Я же сказал. Нет. Кроме того, он из тех, кто «поматросил и бросил». А ты сам знаешь, что это не для меня.

Над Кандагарской провинцией, в том числе и их маленьким уголком, навис атмосферный фронт. Здесь стало почти так же холодно, как и в Германии, когда Стив в последний раз любовался Тони. Уже от одной мысли у него забилось сердце, и он с трудом подавил дурную тошноту. Пора уже разделить свои чувства и воинский долг.

— А почему бы и нет? — Баки пожал плечами. — Чёрт, ни для кого не секрет, что тебе не помешает немного расслабиться. Может, поедешь к парню на Рождество? Хорошо проведёте вместе время, все дела…

— Нет, — Стив столкнул с себя руку Баки. — Слушай, ты начинаешь говорить как Рамлоу.

Баки нахмурился и поправил куртку.

— Можно было и не оскорблять.

— Прости, — Стив попутно кивнул знакомому. Он всегда старался проявлять к местным максимальное уважение — с учётом языковых и культурных различий. — Просто я… я всё тебе рассказал, Баки. Это были замечательные выходные. И Тони мне очень нравится, он отличный парень.

— Но кое-что ты всё-таки скрыл, — упрямо заявил Баки, когда они вошли на территорию рынка. Стив сердито сверкнул на него глазами, призывая к молчанию — некоторые здешние жители знали пару-тройку английских слов (порой даже больше, чем Стив — слов пушту). В связи с этим ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь подслушал о его классических любовных переживаниях, вызванных отношениями с другом мужского пола. В афганской культуре гомосексуализм не просто осуждался, за него могли убить. 

Во время прогулки по рынку Стив и Баки обменивались только короткими фразами о встречных товарах и продуктах. Стив купил несколько фиников, пока Баки перебирал шёлковые шарфы. Стиву было интересно, о ком он в этот момент думал, но он не стал спрашивать. Он нашёл кучу всего, что можно было бы подарить маме — что он в итоге и взял — начиная от шерстяного одеяла и заканчивая прекрасным кошельком, расшитым бисером. А вот для Тони обнаружилось только одно: шкатулка ручной работы. Она была затейливо выкована и украшена ало-золотым орнаментом. Стив заплатил за неё и положил к себе в рюкзак. Баки только бровь вскинул.

Они заказали себе немного еды, и Стив поблагодарил принёсшего им чай хозяина лавки. Они с Баки сели за маленький столик и в ожидании своих блюд распили по чашке. 

Когда они перекусили и двинулись назад, Баки снова повис на Стиве, давая понять, что так просто не сдастся. Так что как только они прошли большую часть деревни и впереди показался командный центр, Баки прыгнул с места в карьер:

— Ну же, Стив, ты о чём-то умалчиваешь, да? — он потыкал пальцем в рюкзак Стива.

— Пожалуйста, Баки, хватит, это совершенно не важно, — Стив попытался, не обращая на друга внимания, добраться до казарм. Меньше чем через час ему предстояло заступить на дежурство, а ему ещё хотелось кое-какие дела доделать — например, написать благодарственное письмо Тони.

— Важно-важно. Ты выглядел счастливым, Стив, по-настоящему счастливым, когда вернулся. Таким счастливым я тебя не видел с тех пор, как… чёрт, да я тебя вообще таким не помню.

— Там было весело, — Стив взглянул на солнце, пробившееся сквозь плотные облака. — И хорошо, что получилось хоть ненадолго уехать от этого вечного стресса и, если можно так выразиться, залечь на дно.

Первый день прошёл ужасно, на ужине Стив едва прикоснулся к тарелке. Он даже вспомнить не мог, что тогда подавали. Тони постоянно нападал на него, а Пеппер и Роудс пытались играть роль буфера — и Стиву казалось, что до кофе в конце трапезы он просто не дотянет. Когда он всё-таки выбрался из-за стола и направился к себе в номер, Роудс кинулся извиняться перед ним.

— Слушай, Тони — хороший парень. Правда хороший, — Роудс оглянулся на дверь номера Пеппер, за которой исчез Тони. — Просто ему в последнее время нелегко. Его отец не самый добрый человек на свете, а мама… ну, наверное, она просто устала выступать посредником между ними.

— Спасибо, но я не очень понимаю, какое отношение это имеет ко мне.

— Да не имеет, конечно, что ты. Тони просто так бунтует…

— Очень по-детски.

— Ему всего-то двадцать три, — принялся защищаться Роудс, и Стиву этого хватило, чтобы сбавить обороты… почти.

— Ну, так мне тоже, но я что-то не веду себя с людьми так, как он, — огрызнулся Стив и, наклонив голову, взялся за дверную ручку. — Прости. Я понял. Наверное. Но, пожалуй, будет лучше, если я уеду. Я могу временно переселиться в местные казармы, а в пятницу уехать с оказией. Спасибо за всё.

— Хотя бы напиши ему. Скажи, что ты уезжаешь. Он придёт в себя… так всегда бывает, если его припереть к стенке. 

Стив тогда сдержал рвущееся с языка — что не обязан никого припирать к стенке. В итоге он всё-таки остался, хотя потом и подумал, что зря — ведь в конце-то концов…

Покачав головой, он зыркнул на Баки, но тот даже не дрогнул.

— Ты что-то от меня утаил. Давай же, облегчи душу, — они вошли в казармы, и Стив переложил купленные подарки в свой ящик.

— Ничего важного.

Кинувшись на раскладушку, Баки в свою очередь зыркнул на него:

— Между прочим, я тут проторчал все праздники. В одиночестве. Мог бы меня и пожалеть.

— Я всегда тебя жалею, потому что ты невероятный придурок, — Стив перетряхнул чистую одежду. Надо было ещё подготовиться к совещанию в командном центре. — Кроме того, это ничего не стоящие пустяки.

— Ну скажи же, — протянул Баки. У Стива возникло такое ощущение, что если бы Баки мог заколотить кулаками по матрасу и устроить детскую истерику, он бы так и сделал.

Стив, вскинув бровь, потряс головой:

— Ладно, как бы это… он постоянно спрашивал меня о Пегги. Пегги то, Пегги это. Он целиком и полностью убеждён, что я гетеро.

— Ну и, ты объяснил ему? — Баки подпёр ладонью подбородок.

— Нет, — Стив, предвидя негодование Баки, сам продолжил: — Я собирался, действительно собирался… и не раз. Но, по-моему, это неправильно. Ведь… как Роудс сказал… он юный и впечатлительный.

— Ты же говорил, что ему двадцать три.

— Да.

— Но тебе тоже двадцать три, — сердито выдохнул Баки.

— Да, — Стив сменил потную футболку на свежую — на душ времени уже не оставалось — и надел сверху куртку. — И я это знаю. Но он не для меня. Он весь из себя умный, богатый, изумительный. А я всего лишь рядовой, который только-только пытается добиться офицерского звания. Мне нечего ему предложить.

— Боже правый, ты же не жениться на нём собираешься, Стив, — Баки сел, свесив ноги с края раскладушки. — Если ты заинтересован в этих отношениях, то должен хотя бы попробовать. Серьёзно, я не шучу.

— Серьёзно, — усмехнулся Стив и, сев на свою раскладушку, взял ручку, бумагу и планшет, — сходи погуляй.

Баки встал в заметном раздражении:

— Знаешь, тебе вечно надо кому-то что-то доказывать. «Я могу сделать это сам, Бак, я всё могу сделать сам». Теперь ты даже сбегаешь от того, кому ты явно небезразличен, потому что обязан доказать, что справишься сам, и не хочешь облегчать себе жизнь, — он постучал по голове Стива, и тот оттолкнул его руку. — Пытаюсь понять, совсем там пусто или ещё нет. Переверни уже эту страницу, ради бога.

Он выскочил наружу, и Стив глубоко задумался о его словах. Может, действительно стоило что-то сказать Тони — признаться в своей заинтересованности, например. Стив нахмурился, глядя на пустой лист. Нет, этого он сделать не мог; кое в чём он, может, и был храбр, но только не в этом. Он быстро нацарапал благодарственное письмо, чувствуя себя последним мерзавцем. Ни чести, ни самоуважения, ни смелости.

Бросив письмо в почтовый ящик, Стив направился в командный центр. Полдень давно миновал, и в лагере мало кто оставался. Однако на собрании должны были сказать что-то важное — его вёл полковник Филлипс. Помимо него, присутствовали Пегги, Сэм, Рамлоу (ну надо же, кто бы мог подумать) и сам Стив. Увидев Рамлоу в углу комнаты для оперативок, Стив закрыл рот на замок. Пусть они не ладили, пусть их характеры не сходились, но они оба были солдатами — а значит, обязаны были найти способ успешно завершить эту командировку. В конце концов, если уж на то пошло, Стив верил, что Рамлоу не изменит своей присяге и клятве защищать Конституцию. Вне зависимости от его глумливых подколок, Стив полагался на него в его верности долгу.

Полковник Филлипс не стал тратить время зря и сразу углубился в детали. Он открыл ноутбук, и все сгрудились вокруг стола: на карте региона было показано расположение дружественных и вражеских сил.

— Мы сейчас оказались в таком положении, из которого надо выходить — и выходить быстро. Мост уже близок к той степени готовности, когда им можно будет пользоваться. Хотя он ещё не завершен, мы уже можем перевозить через него самые необходимые для лагеря и деревни грузы. Но проблема заключается в том, — он ткнул ручкой в экран, — что, похоже, к нам подтягиваются талибы и бандформирования. Мы считаем, что они, как только подберутся поближе, попытаются отправить на мост террориста-смертника. На машине или пешком — пока неизвестно.

— Ничего нового, — заметил Рамлоу. — Что тут такого уж необычного?

Стив и хотел бы разозлиться на Рамлоу, но в его словах был смысл. 

— Сэр, при всём уважении, я полагаю, что вопрос имеет право на жизнь.

Полковник Филлипс смерил Рамлоу взглядом и с привычным для себя кислым выражением лица несколько подробнее рассказал о полученных разведданных. Картинка получилась разрозненной и малопонятной. Судя по позе Сэма, и он не купился на эту чушь.

Тем не менее, собрание из-за этого затянулось почти на час. Уже завершая его, полковник сообщил:

— На следующей неделе мы отправим небольшой отряд в предгорья у южных притоков. — Он указал на карту. — Мне необходимо, чтобы отряд встал там лагерем и следил за любыми признаками вражеской активности.

— Но там же вокруг ничего нет, — растерялся Сэм.

— Вот именно.

— Вы используете отряд как приманку, — вскипел Стив. Будь его воля, он бы ни одного своего солдата не поставил под удар ради такой операции.

— Да. Жду от тебя списков: кого берёшь с собой и кого оставляешь здесь, — посмотрев в лицо каждому из них, полковник Филлипс приказал: — Разойтись.

Все, кроме Стива, потянулись к выходу: он задержался и увидел у командира знакомое выражение лица. Как только дверь закрылась, Стив ринулся в бой:

— Разрешите говорить честно, сэр.

Филлипс вскинул бровь:

— Вперёд, Роджерс. Я же знаю, что ты всё равно добьёшься своего.

— Сэр, у нас слишком мало данных по этой ситуации, да и те, что есть, ненадёжны. Нельзя использовать наших людей в качестве приманки для местных банд. — Стив ждал неизбежной взбучки, но Филлипс неожиданно согласился.

— Верно. Нельзя. Отряд — это наша ловушка. Порой рельеф местности не имеет значения.

Это прозвучало угрожающе.

— Но зачем нам это… так мы не защитим мост. Мы только поставим наших людей под угрозу. И могу я спросить, зачем здесь был Рамлоу? В его задачи и задачи его Ударного отряда не входит защита моста и деревни.

— Не входит. Но он отправится с тобой.

— Почему?

— Если ты собираешься дорасти до капитана, тебе нужно научиться распознавать как внешние, так и внутренние угрозы.

Фраза Филлипса повисла в воздухе грозовым облаком.

Все кусочки пазла встали на места. Отряд был приманкой, но только несколько иного рода — тут действовала не обычная военная хитрость. Операция была призвана выкурить крыс из нор: Филлипс полагал, что последует ответный ход — предатель сдаст сведения о дополнительной защите моста, а потом повесит гибель отряда на местных. И неважно, кто этот предатель. Филлипс выведет его на чистую воду.

— А что если ответного хода не будет?

— Обязательно будет. Прикрытие уже стоит на позиции, просто люди размещены подальше, чтобы никто ни о чём не догадался.

Большего от Филлипса ждать не следовало, но Стив, взвинченный разговором, не выдержал:

— Сэр, помимо Ударного отряда, у вас есть ещё какие-либо особые пожелания к составу участников миссии?

— Я доверяю твоему выбору, Роджерс.

Стив, кивнув, забрал свои блокнот и телефон. Из «зала совещаний» он вышел гораздо более взбудораженным, чем сам от себя ожидал, и двинулся напрямую в комнату с компьютерами, хоть и понимал, что созвониться с Тони вряд ли получится. Он заметил, что компьютер, предназначенный для внешних коммуникаций, свободен, и решил попробовать. Залогинившись, он включил скайп. Тони обычно через раз оказывался в оффлайн-режиме, но, как говорят, надежда умирает последней.

Слушая непрекращающиеся гудки, Стив уже хотел было отсоединиться, как вдруг связь установилась, и на экране появился сонно моргающий Тони. Судя по всему, он лежал в постели, а ноутбук стоял на соседней подушке.

— Кто это? Только бы не папа, я не собираюсь сегодня купаться в очередной порции дерьма.

— Тони?

Тони даже толком глаза не распахнул, и всё же узнал его:

— Стив?

— Да. Мне просто нужно с кем-то поговорить. Я… наверное… мне… — он замолчал, понимая, что лучше всего сейчас будет завершить звонок. — Забудь, лучше иди ещё поспи.

Не успел он закончить предложение, как Тони, с трудом скинув с себя одеяло, сел:

— Нет-нет, я уже проснулся. Что случилось? Ты в порядке?

— Да, в полном, да. Просто… мне нужна капля здравомыслия. Хоть немного… нормальности, — Стив оглянулся через плечо. Можно было бы поставить специальную ширму, но пока он в этом нужды не видел.

— Ух ты, это что-то новенькое. Порадую Пеппер, что меня наконец-то перевели в категорию нормальных, — Тони с зевком улыбнулся.

— Ты устал, не стоило мне звонить так рано, — Стив подсчитал, что по ту сторону экрана было около семи утра.

— Устал, конечно, но безмерно счастлив, что ты не Говард. Он обнаружил, что я собираюсь публиковаться, и рассвирепел, — Тони опёрся спиной на капот корвета, заменявший кровати изголовье.

— Но почему? Разве публикация — это плохо? — Стив был искренне благодарен Тони за то, что тот помог ему переключиться на другие проблемы. Естественно, можно было бы позвонить маме, но она бы не отстала от него, пока не выяснила причины его тревоги, а потом сама бы впала в беспокойство. Это бы не лучшим образом отразилось на её здоровье и темпах восстановления.

— Нет, конечно, но я опубликую то, что докажет некоторые из моих теорий. Не все, само собой. Я подал несколько патентов, они сейчас на рассмотрении. Но, думаю, я их получу, — Тони вздохнул. — Наконец всё складывается. После возвращения из Германии я как будто обрёл второе дыхание. И я хочу искренне поблагодарить тебя. Здорово, что удалось без помех пообщаться с тобой и посмотреть на свои затыки с другой стороны.

Стив откинулся на спинку заскрипевшего стула:

— Но я ведь ничего особого не сделал. 

— Ещё как сделал. Ты слушал. Ты задавал вопросы. Это было отлично. Просто замечательно, — Тони на миг отвёл взгляд. Не потому что отвлёкся — а как будто бы набираясь храбрости. Повернувшись обратно, он взглянул в камеру: — Я там тебе письмо написал. Ты, наверное, получишь его через пару дней. И если… если оно тебе не понравится, просто выкинь его и забудь, ладно?

— Тони, с чего бы мне так поступать? Слушай, помнишь, как ты сказал, что мы друзья, лучшие. Так вот, я тоже вроде как это чувствую. У меня тут много друзей, которых я могу назвать лучшими; друзей, которых я считаю, как ты выразился, командой своих бро. Но ты… ты мой якорь, мой маяк разума в этом безумном мире. Именно в этом я сейчас нуждаюсь больше всего.

Тони наклонился к компьютеру:

— Стив, что не так?

— Кое-что надвигается, Тони. Не могу сказать, что именно. Скоро меня отправят на очередное задание. Я не знаю, сколько времени оно займёт. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты был в курсе, хотел дать тебе знать. Ведь ты отличный человек, один из самых близких для меня людей, слышишь? — У Стива задрожали руки, но он попытался абстрагироваться от этого.

— Стив? — у Тони сорвался голос. — Всё будет в порядке. Ты рассказывал мне о своей команде. О Сэме, о Баки, о Гейбе, о Пегги. Обо всех них. Они вместе с тобой. У тебя великолепный отряд.

Стив вдохнул, задержал дыхание и выдохнул:

— Да, точно. Ты, конечно же, прав.

— Что бы у тебя там ни происходило, я уверен, ты справишься. — Тони подмигнул. — Кроме того, это не освобождает тебя от необходимости послать мне какой-нибудь необыкновенный рождественский подарок.

Стив рассмеялся, часть напряжения ушла без следа:

— Ты, главное, помни, что ты тоже ограничен нашим лимитом в двадцать пять долларов.

— Это совсем нечестно.

Клубок колючей проволоки, казалось бы, навечно поселившийся в груди Стива, начал потихоньку уменьшаться. Точно так же легко и свободно они общались во время совместно проведенных выходных — ну, за исключением первого дня. После этого всё потекло плавно и просто. Когда они сели на кровать в номере Тони, чтобы посмотреть фильм на его планшете, Стив почувствовал исходящее от него тепло. Тони мог бы поставить любую картину, совершенно любую, и Стив бы с радостью посмотрел её. Ему было невыразимо приятно и спокойно находиться рядом с Тони, ощущать всем собой правильность происходящего, ощущать себя дома. Он чуть там же не признался в своих чувствах. «Звёздный путь: Бесконечность» перевалил за середину, и Стив произнёс:

— Тони. — Его голос удивил его самого — низкий, тихий, почти благоговейный.

Тони тут же оглянулся, забыв поставить фильм на паузу. Они сидели вплотную друг к другу в окружении подушек — парочку они прихватили с дивана, чтобы создать себе идеальный зрительный зал. Стив как раз опирался на эти самые подушки, а Тони, в свою очередь, практически развалился на нём. Так что, чтобы толком увидеть Стива, ему пришлось хорошенько извернуться.

— Что? — у него был немного сонный вид. Его зрачки расширились — наверное, из-за того, что в комнате царил полумрак, щёки раскраснелись, а губы слегка разомкнулись, словно бы приглашая...

— Я только… я хотел тебе сказать… — Стив не смог закончить. Потому что эта его мечта не подлежала осуществлению. Да, он служил в армии — но Тони не нуждался в бойфренде-военном, который испоганит его жизнь. У него и так хватало проблем с отцом, так зачем ему бойфренд с бедняцким происхождением, военнослужащий, который когда-то изучал в колледже искусство?

— Ничего, я просто… — справившись со своей тоской, он продолжил: — Хочешь ещё попкорна?

И на этом всё. Он не стал смотреть, разочаровал ли Тони его вопрос — он тут же спрыгнул с кровати, ненароком опрокинув планшет. Воспроизведя эту сцену в памяти, Стив раскаялся в своей глупости: ему нужно было признаться Тони.

— Я на пороге грандиозного открытия, знаешь, — тем временем заявил Тони.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — ответил Стив, очнувшись от воспоминаний недельной давности. — Ну что ж, мне пора идти. Меня ждёт работа, дежурство никто не отменял.

— Стив, помни, что у тебя прекрасная команда; я в них уверен на все сто, потому что ты каждого из них мне не раз описывал. Ты можешь на них положиться.

И то правда.

— Да, точно. Да. Я могу на них положиться, — в голове всплыла мысль об Ударном отряде и словах Филлипса. — Со мной всё будет хорошо. И я не отказался бы, когда всё это закончится, устроить себе замечательный рождественский отдых.

— Я знаю, что ты пока больше не сможешь оттуда уехать… но вдруг, может, у нас получится пообщаться? Я буду бездельничать.

— Конечно, давай запланируем созвон. Я отведу время в графике для тебя и мамы. — Стиву до боли захотелось вернуться в Германию. Вернуться, чтобы сказать Тони всё несказанное. Сейчас, при таких обстоятельствах, ему это казалось неправильным. В праздники выбить время для личных разговоров всегда было трудно, но если он забронирует его прямо сейчас, то точно получится выкроить удобные часы. — Так или иначе, спасибо, что поговорил со мной.

— Кхм, пока ты не ушёл… насчёт письма…

— Да? — Стив и сам не понимал, почему чувствует себя таким обнадёженным, почему его так воодушевляет осознание того, что Тони думает о нём, хочет переписываться с ним, поддерживая их особое, скрытое от чужих глаз общение. Только представить: простое письмо способно связать их, преодолев неосязаемую материю пространства и времени.

— Ну, не воспринимай его слишком серьёзно, хорошо? Не надо переживать из-за него, там ничего особенного нет, — Тони прикрыл рот ладонью. — Ладно?

— Тони, если ты хочешь что-то сказать…

— Нет-нет, не накручивай себя. Это всего лишь письмо, — Тони помахал рукой в камеру. — Пожалуйста.

— Конечно, Тони, не надо так беспокоиться, — Стив ухмыльнулся, попытавшись сделать это максимально подкупающе. — Ты бы удивился, узнав, насколько я буду рад всему, чем ты захочешь поделиться. — Конечно, если бы он написал, что нашёл кого-то и собирается жениться, то это буквально вонзило бы нож в сердце Стива, но он бы и это сумел пережить. — Договорились?

— Да, — Тони закивал.

Они разъединились. Стив ещё немного посидел, глядя на потемневший экран: хорошо бы у него получилось убедить Тони в том, что всё будет в порядке. Потом он перешёл к другому компьютеру, чтобы забронировать время разговора на праздники. Ему удалось забить два удачных часа. Пусть между ними получилось «окно» — ничего страшного. В основном на тот день у него были назначены лёгкие задачи. Стив расписал задачи и для остальных членов отряда, стараясь подгадать так, чтобы никому не выпало долгого тяжёлого дежурства. 

Полковник переслал ему информацию, которую не стал освещать на собрании: подробные данные о месте назначения, о количестве транспортных средств, о требуемом числе солдат. Оставалось только определить, кто именно отправится на опасную миссию.

Почти весь остаток дня Стив проторчал на дежурстве, обходя периметр и обзорные точки. Проверку безопасности полагалось проводить в полном обмундировании, включая автомат, разгрузку, бронежилет и шлем.

Короткие уставные разговоры с каждым из его людей помогли ему сосредоточиться. Филлипс хотел направить маленькую автоколонну, хотя это и колонной назвать было сложно — всего-то два «Хамви». Лагерь будет разбит под видимостью того, что они исследуют местность на появление новых контрабандных троп. Это значило, что обязательно нужно взять Гейба — он как раз обладал необходимыми познаниями, чтобы изобразить разведмиссию. Один из вездеходов будет занят Ударным отрядом. Это сомнению не подлежит. Значит, во втором вездеходе нужно собрать самых лучших из отряда Стива. Во-первых, Гейб, во-вторых, Баки — отличный стрелок, в-третьих, Сэм — само хладнокровие. И ещё хорошо бы, чтобы Пегги присоединилась. Надо будет узнать, сможет ли она на это время освободиться от британских дипломатических обязанностей.

Внеся сведения о том, что им потребуется в ходе операции, Стив запаролил документ, проверил сертификаты безопасности и отправил полковнику на финальное одобрение. Как только он его получит, нужно будет переговорить с каждым участником команды и передать им необходимые данные. Стиву не нравилось скрывать от своих жизненно важную информацию, но здесь секретность была обусловлена самими условиями миссии.

Следующую неделю Стив занимался тем, что писал ещё одну благодарственную открытку Тони (предыдущей он сам был не очень доволен), настраивал команду и совершал долгие утомительные обходы периметра. Порой — один, порой — в компании кого-нибудь из отряда. Завтра они должны были отбыть при первых лучах солнца, и Стиву захотелось сделать лишний круг. Нервы пошаливали. Он позвонил маме, буквально в самых общих чертах описав происходящее. К счастью, рядом с ней находились родители Баки — хотя они, конечно, ничуть не меньше беспокоились о своём сыне, чем она — о своём. Если что, они утешат друг друга. Стив также позвонил и Тони, но это только снова всколыхнуло бурю в его душе, вернув к жизни все воспоминания и мечты.

В Германии всё чуть не обернулось полным провалом. Когда Стив бродил вместе с Тони по развалинам, замечая восторженный взгляд всякий раз, как задавал очередной вдумчивый вопрос гиду, в нём поднималась такая волна надежды, что ему хотелось тут же взять Тони за руку, дёрнуть к себе, обнять. Но он так этого и не сделал, за исключением разве что чистой случайности: когда они взбирались по крутому склону Философской тропы, дороги учёных и поэтов, Тони споткнулся. Стив, шедший сзади, рывком перескочил скалистый уступ и подхватил Тони, не дав ему скатиться вниз. Тони упал в объятия Стива почти как невеста. На миг их лица оказались на расстоянии всего нескольких дюймов друг от друга, губы чуть не соприкоснулись — это было жарко и чувственно. Но Стив быстро опомнился, поставил Тони на ноги, извинился и двинулся вперёд, как ни в чём не бывало.

А если бы он что-нибудь сказал? Если бы решился действовать? Если бы не отступил, а, наоборот, притянул Тони ближе и поцеловал? Даже сейчас, когда Стив смотрел на далёкий Тарнак, у него колотилось сердце и покалывало кончики пальцев — так ему хотелось прижаться, погладить…

— Ты какой-то рассеянный.

Стив оглянулся: рядом с ним на скалистом гребне стоял Сэм.

— Готовлюсь к завтрашнему дню. Нам нужно отыграть наши роли без сучка без задоринки.

— Там будет засада?

— Может, да, а может, и нет, — уклончиво ответил Стив. Их ждало гораздо более коварное препятствие, чем обычная засада. Препятствие, которое могло сделать напрасными все усилия, направленные на постройку моста. Препятствие, которое могло передать этот мост в недобрые руки.

— Хорошо бы эта командировка поскорее кончилась, — вздохнул Сэм. — Я с радостью уехал отсюда на День благодарения.

— Да, точно, тебе ведь тоже удалось взять отпуск. Как у тебя всё прошло?

— Ты и сам можешь представить, все семьи одинаковые, — Сэм пожал плечами. Стив со смешком согласился, но тут Сэм продолжил: — Что-то произошло в Германии, да? У тебя что-то изменилось?

— Чуть-чуть, не так чтобы много. Сэм, могу я с тобой поделиться?

— Конечно.

Стив и так знал, что может сказать Сэму что угодно и это не пойдёт дальше него. Но, озвучив эту просьбу, он дал понять, что это не пустяк — что это только между ними.

— Когда я совершал каминг-аут перед отрядом, перед всеми, даже перед мамой, я ещё не был в себе уверен. По крайней мере не полностью. Я думал, а может — ведь может же такое быть — я ошибся. Может, это разговоры и пересуды в СМИ и около сбили меня с пути. Всё-таки девушки мне всегда нравились, просто несколько по-иному. Например, Пегги мне очень и очень нравится. Я мог бы сделать её счастливой.

— Но не себя, — заметил Сэм, когда Стив замолчал.

Стив кивнул и сам поразился тому, как его вдруг пробрало.

— Просто… Германия помогла мне убедиться в своей правоте. В том, что я хочу именно этого и ничего другого.

— Это ведь здорово, Стив. Как тебе кажется, у тебя получится построить такие отношения с Тони? — неподдельные искренность и уважение Сэма уняли тревогу и беспокойство Стива.

— Пока не знаю, но всё может быть. После нашей миссии, после того, как всё это закончится, я поговорю с ним. Признаюсь в своих чувствах.

Сэм похлопал его по спине:

— Не накручивай себя заранее. Ты всё сможешь.

— Да. Да, смогу.

Завершив обход, Стив занялся приготовлениями. Он провёл финальное совещание со своей командой и Ударным отрядом. Полковник, кстати, присутствовал и на этом, и на всех предыдущих, и не стеснялся язвить, даже когда они проверяли выполнение последних требований. Официальное задание заключалось в обустройстве аванпоста. Неофициальное — в защите моста от возможных атак талибов и бандформирований. А настоящее, о котором знали только Стив и Филлипс — в расстановке ловушки, которая позволит понять, действительно ли Ударный отряд продался врагу. Хотя Стив до сих пор не мог в это поверить. Несмотря на всю сволочную натуру Рамлоу, тот был верен. Стив не раз и не два полагался на него во время миссий, и он не подводил.

Наконец весь груз упаковали и разместили в машинах. Убедившись в этом, Стив направился в командный центр — он забронировал себе время на звонок. Тони вряд ли сейчас будет в скайпе, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Стиву в любом случае нужно было связаться с мамой.

Ложился он той ночью с лёгким сердцем: ему удалось не слишком встревожить маму, сообщив, что несколько дней он будет вне зоны доступа. Нет-нет, никаких проблем — просто объезд территории.

Надо будет не забыть заручиться поддержкой связистов на базе, чтобы они держали маму в курсе событий. И обязательно сказать им про Тони. 

Спал Стив крепко и беспробудно — настолько крепко и беспробудно, насколько сам от себя не ожидал. Восход солнца он в итоге пропустил, проснувшись только благодаря Баки, потрясшему его за плечо. В душ, которого теперь не предвиделось ещё с неделю, Стив уже не попал. Впрочем, ничего страшного: к тому времени, как они вернутся обратно в лагерь, все будут смердеть. В вездеходы погрузили продовольствие, и полковник Филлипс созвал их на оперативку. Там он просто пожелал всем удачи, кинув короткий взгляд на Ударный отряд. Стив понял безмолвное предостережение. От него требовалось поймать предателей с поличным, не подставив своих ребят под угрозу. Только и оставалось надеяться, что полковник всё же ошибся.

Гейб, Баки, Сэм, Пегги и Стив по очереди забрались в «Хамви». Прямо перед отъездом к машине подбежал Дум-Дум и улыбнулся Стиву своей фирменной улыбкой:

— Решил, что вы не откажетесь от лёгкого чтива в дороге, — сунув руку через окно, он протянул пачку писем Стиву, который сидел на переднем сидении (за рулём находился Гейб).

— Спасибо, — Стив передал каждому предназначенные для них конверты. Письмо Гейбу от мамы он временно засунул в бардачок.

Самому Стиву досталось сразу два письма: от мамы и от Тони. Когда Гейб уже выехал на дорогу, до Стива дошло, что он так и не передал в командный центр, что Тони тоже должен получать свежие новости. Нужно было либо всё-таки найти какой-то способ попросить связистов об этом, либо надеяться, что миссия не затянется. Стив бы с удовольствием попинал себя, если бы это чем-то помогло — но сейчас уже было ничего не исправить.

Они двигались по направлению к южной границе вдоль притока Тарнака. Чем дальше, тем сильнее дорога напоминала извилистую тропку. В трясущейся и раскачивающейся машине преимущественно царило молчание: из-за громкого рёва двигателя и необходимости постоянно следить за местностью. Стив держал связь с базой.

Прошло больше половины дня, прежде чем они добрались до места будущего лагеря. Это был перекрёсток, если можно так выразиться, где постоянно курсировал наркотрафик и трафик оружия; от банд к талибам, от них — во внешний мир. Задерживаться здесь надолго было крайне опасно. Они сами напрашивались на неприятности. 

Солдаты пристально посмотрели на Стива, но от вопросов удержались, за что он был искренне благодарен: они понимали, что у командования на их счёт есть какой-то план. Стив только кивнул им, отдав необходимые приказы.

Скалистый отрог каменного холма, граничившего с отдалённой горной грядой, послужит им прикрытием. С одной стороны, здесь их не смогут взять в кольцо, с другой — могут загнать в угол. Стив погрузился в размышления. Все члены его команды были достаточно проворны, чтобы вскарабкаться наверх по крутому склону. В пылу перестрелки это будет непросто, но они обязаны понять, как это устроить и чем можно в случае чего пожертвовать. Своих людей приносить в жертву Стив не собирался.

Остаток дня они устанавливали палатки и настраивали тревожные датчики. Баки и Сэм тем временем разведали для себя несколько снайперских гнёзд. Одно из них Баки особенно полюбилось, и он, понимая, что в основном будет валяться там в одиночестве, обустроил его со всем возможным удобством. 

Когда лагерь был готов, Стив назначил дежурства, следя за тем, чтобы в пару к человеку из Ударного отряда всегда попадал его человек. Рамлоу это не понравилось, но Стиву было плевать на его недовольство с высокой колокольни. Себе он взял ночное дежурство, а Рамлоу поставил в пару к Пегги — она, если что, отделала бы его только так.

Теперь оставалось только ждать. Сидя у костра — в декабре к вечеру решительно холодало, — Стив достал письмо от Тони.

«Дорогой Стив,

Да-да, я начинаю именно с «дорогого Стива» — можешь подать на меня за это в суд — но, по-моему, здесь это необходимо. Нет, я пишу письмо не для того, чтобы попрощаться, не волнуйся; на самом деле это будет полная противоположность прощанию.

Я плохо себе представляю, как к этому перейти — наверное, стоило наскрести в себе немного смелости и сделать это ещё в Германии. Ты хоть знаешь, что последние несколько дней там — после твоего отъезда — я даже из номера не выходил? В основном я просто валялся в кровати, глядя на потолок, и думал о тебе. Видишь ли, я был в ужасе. Меня не оставляли мысли о том, в какой опасности ты постоянно находишься и что… боже правый, что я могу потерять тебя в любую минуту, а я так и не сумел сказать тебе то, что должен был. То, что я отчаянно хотел сказать тебе. Не такие уж и стальные, оказывается, у меня яйца. 

Порой я могу быть настоящим мудаком, согласен?

Но прежде чем я напишу об этом, прежде чем ты поймёшь, как сильно я облажался, я хочу, чтобы ты узнал, что время, проведённое рядом с тобой… что праздничный ужин, разделённый с тобой… это… черт, я даже передать не могу, сколько это для меня значит. У меня уже много лет не было такого Дня благодарения. Чаще всего я куковал один. Пеппер и Роуди я обычно говорил, что у меня есть планы, что какой-нибудь профессор пригласил меня поужинать с его семьей. Но, если честно, в большинстве случаев я оставался в одиночестве. Я и не мечтал о таком празднике с тобой — о том, чтобы слушать, как ты рассказываешь о своей маме, о своих друзьях, обо всём что угодно. И чтобы потом ты слушал меня. Ты приехал туда ради меня. Чёрт, я и не помню, когда в последний раз меня искренне расспрашивали о моей маме и о том, как я отношусь к её жизни с отцом. В упор не помню.

А ты взял и спросил. И выслушал.

Стив, дело не только в том, что ты слушал, и не только в том, как хорошо нам было играть в игры и смотреть фильмы. Нет, дело совсем в другом. Вот пока мы смотрели «Игру престолов», я от сытости уснул прямо на тебе — и ты не спихнул меня. Ты позволил мне несколько часов так пролежать. Проснулся я с ощущением полной и абсолютной безопасности, с ощущением спокойствия. С ощущением того, что я дома.

Дома.

Я такого годами не чувствовал. Годами, Стив!

Поэтому я хочу сказать, хочу спросить… что насчёт тебя? Интересно ли тебе это? Я понимаю, что ты, наверное, даже не гей, понимаю, что вишу сейчас на тонюсенькой ниточке, но я должен знать. Ты был так счастлив рядом со мной, тебе было так комфортно. Мне так показалось. Когда я оступился на Философской тропе и ты меня поймал, клянусь, ты хотел меня поцеловать. И я этого хотел, ты даже не представляешь как. Ты ведь заинтересован во мне? Мне нужно это знать, Стив, очень нужно.

Потому что.

Потому что, по-моему… по-моему, я влюбляюсь в тебя.

С любовью,  
Тони».

Листок в руках Стива задрожал. Он попробовал свернуть его, и у него получилось далеко не с первой попытки. Сморгнув с глаз непонятно откуда взявшиеся капли, Стив огляделся. Всё было, как и должно было быть — разве что мир перевернулся и рассыпался на мелкие кусочки. Главное, что кусочек Тони упал рядом с кусочком Стива. 

Он осторожно положил письмо в нагрудный карман, у самого сердца, и застегнул на липучку. Ему пришлось прокашляться: что-то словно застряло в горле, мешая дышать. Всё вокруг пульсировало новыми незнакомыми красками.

Стив с признательностью посмотрел на солдат, занятых работой. Сейчас он вряд ли бы смог что-то сказать, пуще того поддержать беседу. Мысли, которые зрели в нём, надежда, которая зародилась в Германии — теперь ожили во всей своей мощи. Но пока Стиву оставалось только мечтать о том, чтобы позвонить Тони, подтвердить, что он получил письмо и что согласен с ним во всём. В каждом чёртовом слове. Пока Стив неизвестно насколько застрял в богом забытом месте.

Вскочив, он зашагал по крохотному лагерю. Ему хотелось сбежать от всех подальше, но это было невозможно. У него были обязанности, которых с него никто не снимал. Дойдя до отрога, он взобрался наверх, чтобы осмотреть окрестности. Солнце уже садилось, и вдали загорались огни разбросанных по округе деревень, стоянок кочевых племён и кланов. Американцы считали окружающий мир непохожим и странным, но это было самообманом. В Америке тоже были свои кочевники, свои кланы, свои лагери, только называлось это по-другому. Если так подумать, Земля была немыслимо маленькой — однако сейчас, когда Стив стоял на афганской скале, сжав руки в кулаки, она казалась ему невероятно огромной.

Он услышал шорох камней и, обернувшись, увидел Пегги. Ей не нужно было произносить ни слова — она просто молча встала поблизости. Откуда она узнала и что именно она узнала, Стив ни за что бы не догадался. Но она находилась рядом, готовая в любой миг оказать ему поддержку. Он кивнул ей, и она улыбнулась в закатных лучах солнца.

Когда они спустились обратно, Стив заметил, что Ударный отряд собрался у костра, тихо что-то обсуждая. Стив подозревал, что долго их миссия не продлится — что-то случится скорее раньше, чем позже. И он этому радовался. Он хотел вернуться обратно в деревню, к командному центру.

Когда они проходили мимо костра, Рамлоу поднял голову:

— Будь готов ко всему, Роджерс.

Стив повернулся к нему:

— Я всегда готов.

— Лучше бы это была правда.

По пути к центру лагеря Стив обменялся настороженными взглядами с Пегги. Нет, долго это точно не продлится.


	9. Часть 9

Тупоголовый — второе имя Тони. Так и есть. Да, всё верно. Энтони Тупоголовый Старк. Совершенно точно. Ничего иного и быть не может, правда? А сокращённо — Тупой. Самое подходящее для него обращение. Какое ещё ему могли придумать второе имя, кроме Тупоголовый? Конечно, согласно всем документам оно звучало как Эдвард, но все от мала до велика знали, что на самом деле оно — Тупоголовый.

— Тони, а сейчас ты за что себя грызёшь? — в лабораторию вошла Пеппер.

Тони даже встать не озаботился и снова уставился на лабиринт труб, сквозь который проглядывали покрытые пятнами плитки. Т’Чалла подходил к нему в течение дня, проверяя его состояние: он часами неподвижно лежал на полу. К его изумлению, его коллега по лаборатории не стал искать укрытия от его безумия и тупости где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Мисс Поттс, я очень рад, что вы пришли помочь Тони. Он сегодня весь день практически не шевелился, и я опасаюсь если не за его разум, то за здоровье — точно, — сказал Т’Чалла. Да уж, порой парень немного перебарщивал с серьёзностью.

Тони, поморщившись, приподнялся и запрокинул голову назад, чтобы видеть всех. Пеппер и Т’Чалла, оказавшиеся вверх тормашками, общались так, как будто Тони и вовсе в комнате не было. Внутренний конспирологический радар тут же завопил, но Тони его заткнул.

— Я в порядке, — ложь, конечно, но он ни с кем не хотел делиться своей глупостью. — Просто пытаюсь кое в чём разобраться.

— Сколько он уже так валяется? — нахмурилась Пеппер, что с позиции Тони выглядело крайне забавно. Естественно, к его заверениям она прислушиваться не стала.

— Столько же, сколько я здесь нахожусь — около пяти часов. У меня такое ощущение, что ему нужен врач или, может… — Т’Чалла покосился на него.

— Не нужен мне врач, — Тони перекатился на живот. Плечи тут же заныли, спина протестующе хрустнула. Тони кое-как встал на четвереньки, потом поднялся на босые ноги. Лаборатория закружилась — наверное, из-за низкого уровня сахара в крови. — Мне нужен «Скиттлз», — Тони прошлёпал к своему столу. Попутно проверил, как там эксперимент — всё кипело и бурлило. В таком состоянии его требовалось оставить ещё примерно на пятнадцать часов, так что у Тони как раз было время немного спустить пар.

Пеппер неотступно следовала за ним по пятам:

— Предлагаю выбраться куда-нибудь поесть. Уже семь, было бы здорово.

Тони задумчиво посмотрел на Пеппер и на терпеливо замершего позади неё Т’Чаллу. Тому наверняка было чем заняться. Сегодня он большую часть времени молча простоял рядом с Тони — нет, конечно, он и свою работу делал, но его проницательный не по годам взгляд редко отрывался от беспокойного соседа. Единственное, что выдавало в нем ровесника Тони — его неизбывная любовь к футболкам и худи с изображениями кошек. Странная до невозможности любовь.

Тони мог продолжать сидеть здесь и ныть из-за своего письма или пойти в местный дайнер и схомячить жирный сырный бургер с огромной порцией картошки фри на гарнир. Письмо Стиву он отправил почти сразу после возвращения из Германии.

— Ладно, — согласился он, и Пеппер удивленно выдохнула. — Что? Я не в первый раз говорю «ладно».

— Обычно тебя просто не вытащить на ужин, — Пеппер, оглядевшись, нашла его обувь. — Шлёпанцы, Тони? На дворе декабрь.

Выхватив их у неё, Тони парировал:

— Я ужинал с тобой на День благодарения, а в Австралии сейчас почти лето.

— Представь себе, мы не в Австралии, а во время того ужина ты практически не обращал на меня внимания, — Пеппер поморщилась, обратившись к Т’Чалле. — Он весь извелся из-за своего будущего бойфренда. Может, даже жениха.

— Неправда, — Тони влез в шлёпанцы и подхватил рюкзак. В голове на миг всплыл образ Стива. Что было у него в рюкзаке? Сухпаёк, патроны, бинокль, аптечка — а что ещё? Каково было носить у себя за спиной всё, необходимое для выживания — причем не в цифровом, а реальном мире? Тони даже представить себе не мог. — Вперёд.

Тони шагнул за дверь, не дожидаясь Пеппер, будучи уверенным, что она нагонит. Пеппер подскочила к нему в коридоре и ткнула локтём в бок.

— Тони, да что происходит? Ты с Дня благодарения сам не свой. Точнее, с отъезда Стива. Он что-то не то сказал или сделал? Он обидел тебя?

Тони мысленно покрутил эти слова, расчленил на составляющие, выделил смысл. Внезапно он остановился, и Пеппер, не сразу это заметив, сделала ещё несколько шагов. Назад она вернулась с обеспокоенным и недоумённым видом.

— Да что с тобой? Неужели он правда тебя обидел?

— Я думаю. Я серьёзно сейчас думаю над этим, Пеппер. Обидел ли он меня? Можно ли считать обидой то, что теперь у меня на плечах как будто камень лежит? Тяжеленный камень, весом со слона, который тянет меня к земле и из-за которого у меня даже голова с трудом варит… я словно распадаюсь на части, — Тони надавил ладонями на глаза. — Я не знаю, как мне быть.

Пеппер, взяв его за запястья, осторожно опустила его руки.

— Что происходит, Тони? Что он сделал?

— Он уехал, и я… — Тони, тяжело сглотнув, отвернулся. Признание обнажало свежие дыры в его душе, разрывы и разрезы. То, что ему не очень-то хотелось демонстрировать даже Пеппер. — Он уехал, и я в растерянности. Я этого не вынесу.

— Своих чувств?

Её интонации показались Тони снисходительными, и хотя он понимал, что Пеппер ничего такого не имела в виду, он всё же высвободился и торопливо пошёл дальше по коридору.

— Конечно, а чего же ещё. Это же она, да — глубокая и неодолимая любовь? Это из-за неё я постоянно переживаю за военного, который может в любой момент нахрен пожертвовать своей жизнью по какой-нибудь старомодно благородной причине? Пеппер, чёрт, вот что ты об этом думаешь?

Она поспешила подбежать к нему и дальше пошла с ним бок о бок. Она крепко сжимала в кулаке ремешок своей сумочки, и её «конский хвостик» непрестанно подпрыгивал в такт торопливым шагам. 

— Тони, ты меня запутал. Ты хочешь сказать, что любишь его или что тебя беспокоит грозящая ему опасность? Определись.

Ему хотелось одновременно орать, крушить всё вокруг и рычать, но он только мотнул головой и, распахнув дверь, выскочил в промозглый декабрьский вечер. Да, наверное, шлёпанцы бостонской зимой были не лучшим выбором: землю как раз припорошил легкий снежок. Впрочем, Тони решил, что пока перетерпит.

Он прямым курсом двинулся к квартире, и Пеппер схватила его за руку.

— Тони, давай что-нибудь поедим. Заодно и обсудим.

Он обернулся. Мороз кусал за щёки, выжимал слёзы из глаз.

— Что здесь обсуждать, Пеппер? Я облажался, — он посмотрел на небо, но там не было видно звёзд из-за облаков и городских огней. Опустив взгляд на Пеппер, Тони покачал головой. — Знатно облажался. Надо было ему хоть что-то сказать, понимаешь. Но я решил, что он не… что ему ничего такого со мной не захочется. Что он не… а он — да. Чёрт, он — да.

— Тони, прости, но это мало что проясняет, а здесь холодно. Давай зайдём в дайнер. Купим горячего шоколада и твой любимый отвратительный бургер. Давай же!

Она точно мысленно просчитывала, а не пора ли уже бить во все колокола. Например, звонить Роуди. Тони кивнул — просто ради того, чтобы уберечь Роуди от очередного панического звонка от друга, который беспокоится о другом его друге. Всё-таки Тони был не безнадёжно беспомощным инвалидом… за исключением отдельных случаев. Насколько же он жалок?

В дайнер Тони заходил с низко опущенной головой, как какой-то преступник. Пеппер, едва расстегнув свою куртку, дотащила его до кабинки в самом дальнем углу. К тому времени, как Тони выпутался из лямок рюкзака и устроился на потрёпанном сидении из кожзама, к их столику уже подкрался официант. Он выглядел несколько старше Тони и казался ещё более уставшим, чем он — но на нём хотя бы были нормальные ботинки, а не шлёпанцы. Его волосы вились крупными тёмными кудрями, а очки постоянно сползали на нос.

— Итак?

Тони кинул взгляд на Пеппер.

— Итак, ты пришёл, чтобы взять у нас заказ, — он прочитал бейджик, приколотый к чёрному фартуку, — Брюс?

— Итак, желаете что-нибудь заказать?

Пеппер, пробормотав что-то себе под нос, вытащила ламинированное меню из-за стоявших на столе баночек с приправами:

— Тебе как обычно, да?

— Брюс, а знаешь ли ты, что для меня «обычное»? — Тони хмуро посмотрел на растрёпанного официанта.

Брюс подтолкнул указательным пальцем очки повыше и шмыгнул носом.

— С чего мне это знать? Вы какая-то известность или просто придурок?

— А разве по придурку проще понять, что для него «обычное»? — поинтересовался Тони. В глазах официанта мелькнуло нечто вроде жажды убийства.

— Вы заказывать будете? У меня ещё много дел.

Тони заглянул за плечо парня: дайнер практически пустовал. Для наплыва студентов было рановато.

— Хм, это похвально.

— Тони, умерь свой пыл. Он будет номер три с дополнительной порцией сыра и картошки фри. Мне ролл и тоже порцию картошки. Принесите нам две больших чашки горячего шоколада. И не скупитесь на взбитые сливки. 

Брюс проворчал что-то, но всё же кивнул и записал их заказ. Тони, не сомневаясь, что в итоге ему принесут овощной бургер, проследил за тем, как официант удалился на кухню.

— Да что не так с этим парнем?

— Это с тобой что не так? Выкладывай уже, Тони.

Поставив локти на стол, Тони закрыл лицо ладонями и целиком отдался на волю бушующих эмоций. Ему тут же стало немного легче

— Он в зоне военного конфликта; и он не знает о моих чувствах. А я сглупил и не сказал ему.

Пеппер сжала его запястье, не понукая его убрать руки. 

— Послушай меня, Тони. Тебе нужно поверить в то, что с ним всё будет хорошо.

— Но я промолчал, — он сам приподнял голову, принявшись рассматривать затрапезный зал. Его взгляд ни на секунду ни на чём не задерживался — и отчаянно избегал взгляда Пеппер. — Промолчал. Сглупил и промолчал. И знаешь, что я сделал? Ты хоть представляешь, что я сделал?

— Что же?

Он наконец повернулся к Пеппер, к этим пронзительным голубым глазам, которые словно бы изучали каждую молекулу его души (если она, конечно, у него была).

— Я послал ему письмо с признанием.

Она ласково похлопала его по руке.

— Но это ведь хорошо.

— Разве? Я поговорил с ним… ну, понимаешь… почти сразу после… ладно, может, не сразу после, но после. И я сказал ему, что послал это письмо.

— А он что ответил?

Тони уставился на их руки: он сам крепко вцепился в Пеппер.

— Ничего. Я утаил, что именно было в письме. Потому что… дело в том… он тогда был рассеянным. Как будто переживал из-за будущей миссии. Он казался взволнованным и встревоженным. Он не объяснил, из-за чего, — Тони покачал низко опущенной головой. — Вряд ли он имел право что-либо объяснять мне. Но он как будто… — Тони поднял взгляд. — Как будто искал утешения или хотя бы дружеского участия. Как будто, господи, прощался.

— Тони, ты сам себя изводишь, так и с ума сойти недолго, — Пеппер хотела продолжить, но тут вернувшийся Брюс швырнул им на стол еду так, как будто она лично его оскорбила. Тони плотно сжал губы, Пеппер попыталась изобразить вежливость и поблагодарить парня, но из этого ничего хорошего не получилось. Тот только невнятно буркнул в ответ.

— Я извожу себя из-за того, что с ним в любой момент может что-то случиться. Или ещё лучше: он прочтёт мое письмо, возненавидит меня и пошлёт меня нахрен. Я в полном раздрае. У меня внутри как будто поселился огромный колючий клубок, который не даёт мне покоя.

— Ешь свой бургер. Тебе станет лучше, когда твой желудок зальёт жиром.

Тони с ворчанием послушался. Благодаря отвлекающей болтовне Пеппер он даже сумел впихнуть в себя целый бургер и немного картошки. Она почти без перерыва говорила о своей учёбе, о друзьях, о том, что они с Роуди точно не образуют парочку, как бы Тони ни старался.

— Мне ведь сейчас совсем не до романов на расстоянии, если что. Да и он не затыкается насчёт некоей Кэрол — Кэрол то, Кэрол это. По-моему, он то ли влюблён в неё, то ли как минимум хочет её до безумия. Она тоже из ВВС и, как мне кажется, подходит ему лучше меня.

— Может, как раз в этом дело. Может, Стив считает, что мы не подходим друг другу, — тихо произнёс Тони.

Пеппер согнулась, чтобы поймать его вновь опустившийся взгляд.

— Ты это всерьёз? Да чувак без ума от тебя.

— Какого чёрта тогда ты не сказала об этом в Германии?

— Потому что, насколько мне известно, намеренно сводить людей друг с другом — грубо, — Пеппер ещё и глазами сердито сверкнула.

— Ладно-ладно, я понял, — Тони замолчал, зависнув над заявлением Пеппер. — Ты правда так думаешь? Я ему интересен?

— Я это знаю. В День благодарения он весь ужин не мог от тебя глаз оторвать. Даже Роуди обратил на это внимание. Мы улизнули из-за стола пораньше, и, спорим, вы этого даже не заметили. Если бы мы потом не вытащили вас в паб, вы бы наверняка прямо там и зазимовали. Стив вообще хоть раз своим номером воспользовался?

Тони ничего не мог на это ответить — по его ощущениям, после того ужина они со Стивом были неразделимы.

— Я всё упустил...

— Потому что был слишком занят тем, что жил ими. Но это нормально, Тони. Сбавь пессимизм. Со Стивом всё будет хорошо. Он получит письмо и обрадуется ему. А если не получит — напиши ему на электронную почту и спроси там.

— Да-да.

Тони, сняв для себя основной вопрос, решил, что действительно напишет на электронку — но так и не сделал этого. Он не представлял, какие слова использовать, что именно сказать, как сослаться на письмо, которого Стив, наверное, ещё даже не получил. Он даже подумывал просто продублировать содержание того письма, но отказался от этой мысли. Это показалось ему неправильным, правда, он и сам не понял почему.

Несколько дней спустя, в которые он в основном бездельничал, чувствуя, как постепенно унимается беспокойство, пришло электронное письмо от Стива. Тони прочитал его в лаборатории, как только закончил вычисление уровня «сигнал-шум».

«КОМУ: tstark@mit.edu  
ОТ: srogers@themail.com

Привет, Тони!

Я хотел ещё раз сказать тебе спасибо за то, что ты пригласил меня разделить с тобой праздник. Это официальное благодарственное письмо. Я просто хотел выразить, насколько я благодарен за время, проведённое с тобой, за возможность уехать с базы и расслабиться на пару дней. Я также безмерно благодарен за прекрасный гостиничный номер, за который я всё-таки должен бы вернуть тебе деньги. Правда, не уверен, что это получится сделать одним чеком! Прости, я не собирался язвить. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я бы с удовольствием побыл с тобой, даже если бы у нас не было роскошной гостиницы со спа и всякой другой фигнёй, названия которой я даже не знаю!

И всё же спасибо тебе. Встретиться с тобой именно там было здорово.

Должен признаться, что для меня эти дни с тобой — нечто за гранью фантастики. Конечно, сперва нам было трудно, но это ведь только потому что мы из разных миров, верно? Не потому, что внутренне мы чем-то различаемся… господи, как же старомодно это прозвучало. Баки постоянно обзывает меня старикашкой, хотя именно он всегда заявляет, что «будет со мной до самого конца». А Пегги считает, что я исполнен мелодраматизма. В общем, стоит согласиться — я старикашка. Надеюсь, ты не против.

Кстати, я пока ещё не получил того письма, о котором ты упоминал. По-моему, где-то уже неделю почта тормозит. Это и неудивительно, с учётом праздников. Письмо должно прийти в течение нескольких дней, возможно, как раз перед моим отъездом на миссию, о которой я рассказывал. Я там окажусь без связи — и не знаю, надолго ли. У этой миссии нет определённой конечной даты. Да и важного в ней ничего нет. Как выражается полковник Филлипс, обычное прочёсывание территории. Совершенно безопасное.

Я хочу ещё кое о чём с тобой поговорить, но это, пожалуй, лучше будет сделать лицом к лицу. Может, во время нашего рождественского видеочата. Ну да ладно, мне уже пора. На сегодняшний вечер у меня большие планы. Ночь кино. Пегги сказала, что у неё есть попкорн (на это раз по-настоящему)!

Береги себя, пожалуйста!

Изобрети что-нибудь крутое!

(слишком много восклицательных знаков, но кому до этого есть дело!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Стив».

Миссия.

Без связи.

Боже правый, именно этого Тони и боялся. Миссия. Тони и так знал, что Стив уезжает из лагеря, но… чёрт, это реально было нечто… нечто важное. Стив назвал это обычным прочёсыванием территории, но его ложь была шита белыми нитками. Тони надо было поскорее написать ответ, выяснить, что это за миссия такая. Нет, лучше взломать базу военного министерства. Узнать, что там происходит. Насколько тяжело взломать систему национальной безопасности? У того пацана из «Военных игр» получилось. Надо только сделать скидку на то, что это было в кино, снятом миллион лет назад.

Дрожащие пальцы Тони быстро забегали по клавиатуре. Как раз когда он зарылся в сомнительные сайты, его телефон зазвонил.

Роуди.

Тони ещё никогда в жизни так быстро не отвечал на звонки.

— Роуди, сладкий мой пирожок, пожалуйста, помоги мне взломать твоего работодателя.

— Что?

— Мне нужно выяснить, в какое дерьмо вляпался Стив, а я не смогу это сделать, не взломав минист…

Роуди прервал его:

— Стоп-стоп, сейчас же прекрати. Ты ничего взламывать не будешь. Ты ведь осознаёшь, что я звоню тебе с базы ВВС, да? Ты это понимаешь?

— Вот чёрт, и правда. Хорошо, теперь только кодовые слова.

Из трубки раздался долгий, полный жалости вздох.

— Нет, Тони, никаких кодовых слов. Я не буду тебе помогать ничего взламывать. Что у тебя за проблема?

Тони, справившись с разочарованием, подумал, а вдруг — ну вдруг! — у Роуди есть доступ к данным о том, что происходит со Стивом. Тогда не придётся прибегать к незаконным методам.

— Стив. Стив — моя проблема.

— И? Ах да, кстати, привет. Я хотел спросить, не будешь ли ты случаем на Рождество где-нибудь в районе Бостона. Я прилечу туда из Колорадо.

— Ты же вроде бы в Германии был? — озадачился Тони, но, почувствовав, что разговор сворачивает куда-то не туда, мгновенно вернулся к предыдущей теме. — Ладно, не суть важно… так вот, Стив — моя проблема. Ты сможешь мне помочь?

— А что там со Стивом? — напряжённо уточнил Роуди.

— Тебе что-то известно? Он ранен? Что произошло?

— Нет, мне ничего не известно, — Роуди издал тяжёлый вздох, который Тони одновременно любил и ненавидел. Он значил, что Роуди искренне о нём беспокоится — и что Тони уже до печёнок достал своего друга. — Стив совсем в других войсках. Кроме того, он служит уже довольно долго, кроме того, он в заграничной командировке. А я нет.

Стены лаборатории сомкнулись вокруг Тони, поглотив все прочие звуки. 

— Роуди, ну же, ты должен мне помочь! Скажи, что я могу предпринять, чтобы узнать…

— Он пропал?

— Нет, насколько я знаю. Он отправляется на миссию. Я хочу убедиться в том, что с ним всё будет в порядке.

— Что? Я не… Тони, тебе нужно взять себя в руки. У Стива постоянные миссии. Постоянные. Для солдат это неизбежно. Большинство таких миссий — рутинные и лёгкие. Здесь не о чем беспокоиться.

— Но… но что если он говорил о ней нервно и с тревогой? — Тони забарабанил пальцами по столу. Ему нужно было, чтобы его убедили. И Роуди, конечно же, это понял, уловив причину такого поведения Тони.

— Тони, пойми, что в театре военных действий — то есть там, где дислоцируются основные противоборствующие силы — солдаты должны постоянно быть настороже. Им приходится при любых обстоятельствах поддерживать определённый армейский порядок. Стив при всём при том вступил в новую программу — перевод в капитанское звание в боевых условиях, что для рядовых обычно недоступно, так что наверняка стресс у него сейчас зашкаливает. Дай ему немного свободы. Дай спокойно отдышаться. Не дёргай его, не испытывай на прочность. У него и так голова кругом идёт.

Конечно, Роуди был прав. Тревога Тони начала сдуваться, как воздух из проколотого шарика. Обессиленно осев на стуле, он прижал пальцы к глазам:

— Так значит, наверняка простая рутина?

— В девяти случаях из десяти миссии связаны всего-навсего с обеспечением охраны какого-либо объекта. Дай ему сделать его работу, а сам займись своей.

— Точно?

— Точно. Ну так как, ты на Рождество будешь в Бостоне или удерёшь в Нью-Йорк?

На этот раз Тони с радостью отвлёкся:

— Я буду в Нью-Йорке. Мама хочет сходить то ли в оперу, то ли на «Щелкунчика», то ли на другую аналогичную херню перед тем, как они с отцом смотаются в какую-нибудь, например, Швейцарию. Или хрен его знает куда. Так что Нью-Йорк. Ты сможешь добраться до Нью-Йорка?

— Посмотрим, может, и получится, — хмыкнул Роуди. После этого они плавно огибали в своей беседе всё, что касалось армии и бесконечного множества вариантов того, что могло произойти со Стивом. Тони осознал, что благодарен Роуди, который изо всех сил пытался увести его мысли в другую сторону. Впрочем, в конце он всё равно сорвался в крутое пике, как будто тема Стива стала для него своеобразной чёрной дырой.

— А ещё я написал письмо.

— Письмо? — в очередной раз вздохнул Роуди. — Это снова насчёт Стива?

— Да, ты просто выслушай меня. Я написал ему о своих чувствах. Но, по-моему, это я зря. Я ведь толком ничего не знаю… я мог его отпугнуть.

— Не мог. Он влюблён в тебя по уши. Клянусь.

Роуди подтвердил сказанное ранее Пеппер — и от одного этого у Тони словно камень с души упал. Ему нужно было научиться защищать свой мозг от червя тревоги, так и норовившего сожрать его с потрохами. Повторяя это про себя, как мантру, Тони завершил звонок и вернулся к работе. Как выяснилось, Роуди и Пеппер не особо поладили в романтическом плане. Конечно, они в целом понравились друг другу, но отношения при наличии «малыша Тони», которому требовались постоянные присмотр и забота, резко превратили бы их в женатую парочку, обременённую тинейджером-переростком. Тони долго и упорно досадовал, но больше напоказ. Роуди положил глаз на некую Кэрол Дэнверс, а Пеппер пока довольствовалась жизнью одиночки.

Тони стоило взять у неё урок, хоть он и сомневался, что этот урок дастся ему легко. Впрочем, у него в кампусе было множество друзей, которые могли заполнить его дни всевозможными активностями, а ночи — весёлыми вечеринками. Тони понимал, что Стив занят подготовкой к надвигающейся миссии, и понимал, что должен сосредоточиться на своих обязанностях, отделить себя от бесплодных мечтаний. Например, его внимания ждал юный подопечный — Питер Паркер из Квинса, Нью-Йорк. Как раз когда Тони погрузился в свой энергетический проект, его настиг очередной звонок от Питера. С ним было интересно поболтать, но от некоторых тем он приходил прямо-таки в настоящее исступление. Кого-то это Тони напоминало, только он никак не мог сообразить, кого именно.

Тони стал активнее участвовать в его судьбе — или, по крайней мере, стараться это делать. Одним снежным декабрьским вечером, когда семестр уже близился к завершению и Тони плотно сидел над докторской в своём лофте, у них с Питером состоялся разговор по скайпу.

— Если я получу грант, то смогу поступить в колледж. Питаться не смогу, но хотя бы поступить смогу.

Тони, поморщившись, отвлёкся от правок к документу.

— То есть как это, не сможешь питаться?

— Ну, большинство грантов оплачивают обучение, но не учебники, налоги, пансион и всё такое прочее. Как будто студентам есть и вовсе не нужно. Впрочем, учебники, наверное, я так или иначе достану, — волосы Питера выглядели так, как будто он пытался то ли поставить их торчком, то ли пригладить — в зависимости от того, какой стороной он поворачивался к Тони.

— Стоп, ты хочешь сказать, что не можешь позволить себе колледж — хороший колледж — потому что если поступишь, тебе не на что будет есть?

Питер только пожал плечами.

— Моя тётя просто не может выделить такие средства. Она у меня хорошая, честно. Она старается. Но мы живём в квартирке в Квинсе, и вот этот монитор, кстати, я нашёл в мусорке и самостоятельно починил.

Это было неприемлемо.

— Ну уж нет, ты пойдешь в колледж. Полный грант включает в себя расходы на еду, проживание и так далее.

— Если бы, — Питер обмяк на своем стуле. — Ну да ладно, у меня есть ещё целый год на то, чтобы со всем разобраться, так ведь?

— Не-а, я уже сделал это за тебя. Я сегодня же позвоню маме. Она привлечёт или создаст нужный фонд, и мы начнём финансировать гранты. Раз плюнуть.

— Нет-нет-нет, Тони, так нельзя, чтобы ради меня вот это всё, — Питер резко выпрямился, как будто шомпол проглотил, и замахал руками. — Нет, мне это не надо, это неправильно!

— Кто сказал, что это только ради тебя?

— Ч-что? — Питер потёр голову, и волосы на «гладкой» стороне поднялись дыбом от статического электричества.

Тони попытался сдержать хохот, но смешок всё же прорвался.

— Грантов-то много будет. Не волну… — он заметил параллельный вызов. — У меня тут другой звонок, мне пора. Я свяжусь с Фондом Марии Старк, может, как раз с ним всё и выгорит. Видишь, здесь уже всё честно и прозрачно — этот Фонд успел заслужить себе достойное уважения имя.

Тони обрадовался внезапному звонку. Несмотря на то, что Стив находился практически на другом конце света, Тони до сих пор не мог избавиться от тревоги, вызванной его будущим отъездом из лагеря. Переключившись на новый чат, он увидел Стива в многолюдной комнате. 

— Привет! 

— Привет! Прости, — Стив оглянулся на толпившихся позади солдат, ненадолго отлучился от компьютера, поставил за собой ширму и сел обратно. — Прости, забыл. У меня мало времени. Просто хотел повидаться с тобой.

— Ты получил моё письмо? — выпалил Тони и тут же захотел провалиться сквозь землю.

— Нет, письма ещё нет. Мы уже через несколько дней отбываем. Я собирался сказать тебе, что ничего страшного в этой миссии нет, так что, надеюсь, ты не сильно там переживаешь. А то мама совсем расклеилась. С чего-то вдруг решила, что я собираюсь на верную смерть. И нет никакой надежды на благополучный исход. А тут до отъезда всего несколько дней осталось, и это полная ерунда.

— Ерунда, — в голове Тони вспыхнули слова Роуди. — Это ведь простая рутина?

— Она самая, обычный объезд территории. Пару дней или, может, даже неделю придётся обходиться без душа. К моменту возвращения от меня будет просто разить.

Тони рассмеялся, почувствовав, как внутри распустился тугой узел, который, оказывается, завязался ещё во время их последнего разговора.

— Ффух, спасибо, теперь мне гораздо легче — естественно, не от того, что ты будешь вонять. Это было лишнее знание. От того, что ты отправляешься на простой объезд территории. Роуди так и сказал, что это будет простая рутина, — Тони скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь не обращать внимания на стук разошедшегося сердца — и почему это ритмоводитель резко перестал справляться со своими обязанностями?

— Я тронут. Ты беспокоился.

— Да нет, пф, не особо. А что, это заметно? У меня появились седые волосы? — беззаботный тон Тони явно Стива не успокоил. — Честно, это ерунда. Мне просто стало интересно, на какие такие миссии ты постоянно уезжаешь. Поэтому я пообщался с Роуди. Я нисколько не переживал. У тебя там ведь куча пушек и всякого такого… — Тони снова невольно соскальзывал на проторенную дорожку. — Ты не думай, я не считаю, что ты там весело пуляешь во всех подряд, — Тони запнулся и окончательно затих. Он снова облажался, и на этот раз по-крупному.

Стив оглянулся, словно бы прислушиваясь к чему-то, и повернулся обратно к камере.

— Тони, знаешь, мне пора. Я прокрался сюда тайком, не зарезервировав предварительно время. Мы обязательно поговорим, когда я вернусь. До встречи.

Не дав Тони возможности объясниться, Стив отключился.

Ну вот, он снова оскорбил Стива. А тот, будучи самим собой, не смог просто взять и укоротить Тони — зато окончательно и бесповоротно оборвал сеанс. Тони потряс головой. Чёрт, почему он такой идиот? Теперь, когда письмо придёт, Стив сразу разорвёт его. Можно, конечно, попытаться написать на электронную почту, оправдаться… Или не писать и надеяться, что гроза минует сама собой, как в Германии.

Так, прежде всего надо перестать циклиться на этом. Захлопнув крышку ноутбука, Тони решил прогуляться. В итоге почти на весь остаток дня он завис в кафе, играя на планшете и забив на все остальные дела. Всё, что угодно, можно выбросить из головы, если заниматься чем-нибудь бездумным. Или наоборот, тем, что требует напряжения всех умственных сил. На всю следующую неделю он погрузился в работу: уже к концу месяца он должен был сдать своему научному руководителю рукопись второй диссертации. Первую он уже опубликовал, эта же должна была раскрыть миру глаза на совершенно новый вид возобновляемой энергии. Тони вынырнул в реальную жизнь, когда календарь уже отсчитывал последние деньки до праздников и конца семестра; и только в этот момент Тони осознал, что не получал новостей от Стива с того самого злополучного звонка — когда письмо с признанием было уже на подходе. Ни строчки. Даже ни одного сообщения по электронке. Стив упоминал, что через несколько дней уедет на миссию, и это было примерно неделю, нет… как минимум десять дней назад. Он уже должен был вернуться и, наверняка разозлившись на последние слова Тони, разорвал письмо. Или, скорее, сжёг.

Плохо. Всё было очень плохо. Ещё и звонок, помимо письма. В котором Тони признался в любви. В котором раскрыл своё сердце, выставил на всеобщее обозрение свои чувства. И никакого ответа от Стива. Ни звука. Тони уговаривал себя, что это ничего не значит, что у них ещё продолжается проверка периметра, что дело именно в этом.

— Нужно проявить великодушие, — как-то раз сказал Тони в пустой лаборатории. И написал Стиву на электронную почту. И ещё раз. И ещё. И ничего. Тишина. Он подождал день, два, три. Ничего. Он снова воспылал желанием взломать военные базы данных. В течение семестра Стив иногда задерживался с ответом, но после миссии отзывался всегда. Всегда. Единственное, что отличало этот раз — письмо.

— Чёрт. 

Тони явно облажался, причём по полной программе. И если уж он собирался проявить великодушие, то для этого был только один способ — отпустить Стива. По дороге в администрацию на Тони налетел холодный ветер и он, стараясь не обращать на него внимания, сгорбился, плотнее укутываясь в тёплую куртку с капюшоном. По крайней мере, сейчас на нём были нормальные ботинки, а не шлёпанцы. Зайдя внутрь, он выпрямился и направился на второй этаж, к кабинету Фьюри. В соседней с ним комнате обнаружились Наташа и Клинт.

— Здорово, — произнёс Тони и отдельно махнул рукой Клинту.

— И тебе не хворать. Что случилось? — спросила Наташа. Стены её… кабинета, наверное… были заклеены картами мира, из которых торчали красные булавки, соединённые чёрными нитками. Всё это напоминало Тони паутину.

— Ты как-то сказала, что в декабре для курса английского можно будет выбрать зачёт вместо экзамена.

Наташа отъехала на стуле от стола с компьютером. Комната была размером метра три на три максимум, но каждый её свободный сантиметр занимали стеллажи с книгами и электроникой. При этом ни малейшего ощущения хаоса не возникало. Внезапно Тони показалось, что ему повезло наткнуться на настоящее шпионское логово.

— Было такое.

— Я ещё успеваю это сделать? — уточнил Тони. Наташа наклонила голову, следя за жестикуляцией Клинта. Она что-то ответила ему, не став переводить для Тони. — Что ты ему сказала?

— Что ты мудак. А ещё несчастный человек с больным сердцем, достойный всяческой жалости, который не должен отказываться от кое-чего очень хорошего.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что происходит.

— Да неужели? — усмехнулась Наташа.

Судя по её тону, всё было возможно, но Тони не стал над этим заморачиваться: он хотел поскорее разделаться с неприятным делом. Не зря же все говорят, что пластырь нужно сдирать быстро. Конечно, мнение этих «всех» его обычно не интересует, но тут совсем другой случай.

— Так я могу изменить выбор или нет?

— Можешь, — Наташа встала и перешла к другому компьютеру, встроенному в один из стеллажей. — Обычно запрещается производить какие-либо изменения в последнюю минуту. Тебе придётся обратиться в секретариат и провести свою просьбу через них. Но я могу, если что, собрать все бумажки за вас обоих и направить нужному лицу. Это займёт не больше пары минут. Стив ведь согласен?

Тони сперва кивнул, а потом осознал, что Наташа на него не смотрит:

— Да, согласен.

— Хорошо, я всё устрою. Мне нужно, чтобы ты расписался вот здесь, — она передала ему электронный идентификатор подписи. — Ты расписываешься за вас обоих, так как сам Стив ничего передать не может. Если что мы, как правило, запрашиваем подтверждение. Однако так как семестр уже почти закончился, а Стив заграницей, мы обойдёмся минимумом. Его проинформируют об изменениях по электронной почте.

— Ладно, спасибо. — На языке Тони возник привкус желчи. Он расписался на экране с таким ощущением, как будто подписывал отказ от своей жизни. Пробормотав слова благодарности, он собрался уже было уйти, как Наташа схватила его за руку.

— Эй, ты ведь понимаешь, что это всего-навсего учебный курс?

— Да, всего-то курс. Завтра я пришлю отчёт.

Это значило, что ему придётся работать всю ночь, но ему просто необходимо было покончить с этим эпизодом. Пора было двигаться дальше. Как поступил Стив. Может, прямо сейчас.

Тихий голосок в подсознании был преисполнен сомнений. Он, не затыкаясь, твердил о миссии. О том, что Стив с самого её начала ни разу не дал о себе знать. О том, что Тони переживал за Стива, переживал всем сердцем, порой даже чересчур. Где-то в этот момент его страх перед обязательствами напомнил о себе и задавил слабый шёпот. После этого Тони услышал его только ночью, сидя на кровати с грудой писем в руках, которые стоило просто сжечь.

Но он этого так и не сделал.


	10. Часть 10

Стив очнулся от рёва транспортного самолёта. Он попытался перекатить голову набок, но её еле-еле получилось повернуть. Здесь же был и Баки — как всегда рядом, как всегда вместе со Стивом. Кто-то ещё лежал прямо за ним, но Стив не мог разглядеть, кто именно. И его это почти не встревожило — точнее, очень и очень слабо. Миссия полетела в тартарары, и у Стива осталась только одна цель: чтобы его подразделение, его команда, его друзья выжили. Они и выжили — но какой ценой?

Он снова попытался посмотреть на Баки и сглотнул, подавляя тошноту. Кто-то подошёл и наклонился над Стивом. Он не нуждался ни в чьей жалости и заботе. Миссия с самого начала была обречена, Стива до сих пор терзала мысль о том, что Ударный отряд без каких-либо сомнений и колебаний подставил их. Он пытался верить в лучшее в людях, а в итоге остался в дураках. Стив шевельнулся, и боль обрушилась на него шаровым тараном. Врач положил руку на его плечо и попросил успокоиться. И чего они так носились над ним? Это у Баки всё серьёзно. Да, в Стива тоже несколько раз попали, но это не сравнится с раной Баки — это просто ничто перед ней.

— По-моему, — пробормотал он, будучи уверенным, что его вряд ли кто-нибудь услышит, — по-моему, меня сейчас вырвет.

Не успел он опомниться, как кто-то наклонил щит, к которому он был привязан, набок, и подставил к самому лицу миску, в которую его и стошнило. Когда позывы прекратились, врач опустил щит обратно, закрепил его для транспортировки и вытер Стиву рот. Тот не мог толком двинуть ни головой, ни руками, ни ногами. Ничем. На всякий случай он предпринял ещё одну попытку, но фиксаторы давали мало простора для действий. Баки, видимо, заметив его дёрганья, повернулся к нему. Его лицо было покрыто синяками, глаза блестели от боли.

— Торопыга, лежи спокойно. Тебя хорошенько продырявили, — хмыкнул Баки. От его натужного веселья Стиву стало куда больнее, чем от ран в боку и спине. 

— Кто бы говорил, — прохрипел в ответ Стив, и они оба разразились смешками — а что ещё им оставалось? Как ещё они могли выдержать то, что выпало на их долю? От Баки разило кровью, и это напоминало Стиву о ночном налёте, повергшем их в полный хаос, и последующей ужасной перестрелке: о том, как на них напала афганская банда, как Стив заорал, вызывая подмогу, как Рамлоу ослепительно оскалился, прежде чем развернуться и начать стрелять по своим.

— Переживу, — Баки закрыл глаза, явно пытаясь перебороть себя.

— Эй, Бак, — прошептал Стив сухими потрескавшимися губами. Язык словно прилип к нёбу, в чём Стив находил определённую долю иронии — после того, как их нашли, ему поставили несколько капельниц подряд, спасая от обезвоживания. — Бак.

Баки повернулся к нему и мучительно скривился, так и не сумев справиться с лицом: 

— М?

— У нас всё будет хорошо.

— Естественно, всенепременно. Как минимум, Пегги и Сэм успешно выкарабкались оттуда.

— Как и Гейб, — добавил Стив. Конечно, Гейба ранили в плечо, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что Баки руку просто раздробили. Пуля же Гейба прошла навылет, не задев ничего важного. Счастливчик. Какой же он счастливчик.

— Как и мы все, — с запинкой выговорил Баки. Он прекрасно знал, что его ждёт, когда они прибудут в Германию, в региональный медицинский центр Ландштуля. Что его руку нельзя — невозможно — спасти после такой раны и инфекции. Ещё несколько дней назад всё было бы поправимо, но их маленькому отряду пришлось разделиться, и Пегги и Сэм оказались в одной группе, а Гейб, Стив и Баки — в другой. Это полностью соответствовало плану Рамлоу. Они попали прямиком в его ловушку.

— Зато мы смеёмся последними, — тихо произнес Баки. Стив едва расслышал его за рёвом двигателей. — Мы всё же возвращаемся. А они либо умертвлены, либо арестованы.

— Умертвлены, — усмехнулся Стив, пережидая очередной приступ боли: самолёт вздрогнул, заходя на посадку. — Кто учил тебя английскому?

— Самая лучшая учительница на свете, сестра Мэри-Джо, или как там её, — отозвался Баки. Стив понял, что ответить уже не сможет: зрение затуманилось, веки потяжелели. Баки окликнул его словно бы с расстояния в миллион миль, откуда-то с другого конца длинного чёрного туннеля, но у Стива даже губами шевельнуть не получилось. Тьма сомкнулась над ним.

Выйдя из этого состояния — которое наверняка было вызвано каким-то сочетанием лекарств и лечебных процедур — Стив заморгал, увидев перед собой полковника Филлипса и Пегги. Он попытался разгадать выражения их лиц, но аналитические навыки подвели его. Оглядевшись, он понял, что находится уже не в самолёте, а в больничной палате; полковник сидел на стуле у его кровати, а Пегги стояла рядом.

— Где?.. — только теперь Стив обратил внимание на щелчки, шипение и писк окружающих его аппаратов. Пегги выглядела безупречно — ни царапинки. Должно быть, с их предыдущей встречи прошло уже достаточно много времени. Когда Стив видел её в последний раз — уже после окончания боя и воссоединения их групп — на её щеке наливался солидный синяк, а над правой бровью алел порез.

— Ты в немецкой больнице, — Пегги выступила из-за стула полковника и взяла с подноса стакан с соломинкой. Наклонив её так, чтобы Стив мог отпить, она оглянулась через плечо на Филлипса. — До этого момента ты находился в медикаментозной коме.

— Ч-что? — осмысленные фразы никак не складывались. Стив глотнул воды с такой жадностью, как будто это был райский нектар. — Сколько?

Она положила руку на его плечо.

— Семь недель.

— Что? — Стив попытался опереться на матрас и привстать, но тело тут же охватила дрожь, и он рухнул обратно на мягкие подушки. — Моя мама…

— В порядке. Вообще-то она здесь. Скоро придёт. Сейчас она разговаривает с врачами, — пояснила Пегги.

Всё вокруг казалось каким-то сюрреалистичным, пульсирующим в такт пронзительной боли в висках.

— Но я не… не понимаю…

Филлипс встал и подошёл к другой стороне кровати.

— Послушай, капитан Роджерс. То, что ты сделал — то, что ты вывел своих людей из-под огня, позволив им вернуться домой…

Стив мало что помнил, но одно знал точно:

— Мы разделились. Я ничего не сделал.

— Чёрта с два «ничего». Одному твоему солдату практически отстрелили руку, у другого было сотрясение и сквозная рана в плече. Несмотря на то, что с тобой была только часть твоего отряда, ты сохранил присутствие духа и вывел ребят в безопасное место. Вопреки всему.

На Стива нахлынули воспоминания, но не сносящим с ног потоком, а тонкой струёй, которая потихоньку начала расти. Ночью на них напал Рамлоу вместе с афганской бандой и той странной террористической группой, Гидрой. Стив приказал Пегги и Сэму идти за подкреплением. А потом он полностью потерял контроль над ситуацией, и ему вместе с Баки и Гейбом только и оставалось, что пытаться удержать занятую позицию. Он не должен был этого допускать. Нужно было отступить вместе с Пегги и Сэмом. Но воинская гордость и чувство долга перевесили здравый смысл. Он сознавал, что обязан захватить Рамлоу живым. Его резко уменьшившийся отряд ввязался в бой, и они чуть все не полегли. 

— Лучше бы мы отступили вместе с Пегги и Сэмом, — озвучил Стив свои мысли, виновато вздрогнув.

— Ты разве не помнишь, Стив? — Пегги сжала его ладонь. — Вас отрезали от нас. Рамлоу со своими приспешниками охотились именно за тобой. Только мы с Сэмом вышли за пределы боя. И только поэтому мы смогли отправиться за подмогой.

Да, действительно, он орал в комм, а Сэм кричал ему в ответ, что у них всё спокойно, что они смогут привести подкрепление. У Сэма был специальный вингсьют — но если бы он улетел, Пегги осталась бы одна. Стиву это не нравилось, до глубины души не нравилось, но другого выбора не было.

Пегги улыбнулась:

— Ты правильно поступил. Ты мало того, что задержал их, так ещё и практически разгромил, сумев взять в плен большую часть до прибытия помощи.

— Да?.. — Стив облизнул губы. Пегги снова подала ему воды, и у него окончательно разболелась голова. К глазам подступили слезы, и Стив попытался как-то привести в порядок беспорядочно скакавшие мысли, как вдруг в палату вошли мама и врач. — Ма…

— Мой мальчик, — она тут же обняла его, а Пегги с полковником тактично отступили в стороны. Сара Роджерс обладала недюжинной силой, которую сложно было заподозрить в миниатюрной ирландке. И тем не менее она прижала сына к себе осторожно и бережно, со всей возможной нежностью. — Мой мальчик.

Когда она отстранилась, Стив увидел, что она плачет. Он не знал, что происходит, не имел ни малейшего понятия о своём прогнозе. Он взглянул на Пегги, но та не дала ему ни единого намёка. Тогда он повернулся к врачу — женщине, которая походила, скорее, на коренную норвежку, чем на немку.

— Я — доктор Фригг Одинсон, — улыбнулась та. — На протяжении последних нескольких недель я отвечаю за ваше здоровье, капитан Роджерс. Когда вы окончательно очнётесь, то можете почувствовать легкую дезориентацию и слабость, не исключены короткие головокружения.

— Ничего не понимаю. Что произошло?

— Что последнее вы помните? — спросила доктор Одинсон.

Стив закрыл глаза, представив себе замкнутое пространство салона, в котором пахло свежей кровью вперемешку с топливом.

— Транспортный самолёт.

— Хорошо, это хорошо, — она ласково прикоснулась к его руке. — Пока я буду объяснять вам, что случилось, я попутно проделаю несколько тестов. Согласны?

Он кивнул.

— Тогда прошу остальных покинуть палату. Миссис Роджерс может остаться.

Пегги и полковник Филлипс пожелали ему скорейшего выздоровления. Пегги поцеловала его в щёку на прощание, и, когда Стив случайно перевёл взгляд на Филлипса, тот вскинул бровь:

— Не буду я тебя целовать.

Все расплылись в улыбках, и Стив немного расслабился. Когда дверь за друзьями-коллегами закрылась, а мама отодвинулась, чтобы не мешать, врач приступила к негромкому рассказу:

— Когда вас доставили в больницу, капитан, выяснилось, что ваша травма — ушиб верхнего отдела позвоночника — вызвала отёк. Отёк позвоночника привёл к повышению давления спинномозговой жидкости. Это, в свою очередь, спровоцировало риск опасного отёка мозга, — доктор неторопливо проверяла состояние его сердца и лёгких, а Стива тем временем начало потряхивать. — Миссис Роджерс, пожалуйста, — доктор Одинсон махнула рукой, приглашая ее присоединиться. Подойдя, мама сжала задрожавшую кисть Стива.

— Таким образом, у отёка позвоночника было сразу несколько последствий. Вы перестали самостоятельно дышать, ваш мозг начал отекать ввиду проблем со спинномозговой жидкостью, и вас парализовало от груди и ниже.

— Нет, — к горлу Стива подступила желчь. — Я чувствую свои ноги, свои руки.

— Всё верно, так и должно быть, потому что отёк ушёл. Пока мы разговариваем, я проверю ваши рефлексы, — кивнула доктор Одинсон. — Вас интубировали для того, чтобы помочь дышать, после чего ввели в искусственную кому, чтобы защитить мозг, пока мы не справимся с лишней жидкостью. Для этого мы ненадолго установили шунт, сейчас он уже удалён, — она коснулась его затылка, показывая, где находилось устройство. В том месте голова слегка ныла. — Не переживайте, ничего страшного в этом нет.

— У меня голова болит, — Стива не на шутку пугала мысль о таких серьёзных травмах мозга и позвоночника. 

— Это ожидаемо. Побочные действия медикаментозной комы ещё какое-то время будут давать о себе знать. На самом деле мы начали выводить вас из неё ещё несколько дней назад. С тех пор вы периодически то приходили в себя, то снова теряли сознание. Прогресс идёт семимильными шагами, — она закончила постукивать молоточком его колени. — Ваши рефлексы в отличном состоянии. Когда вы окрепнете и встанете на ноги, капитан — это только вопрос времени.

До Стива вдруг дошло, что это обращение им ещё не заслужено.

— Но я не капитан.

— Это противоречит моим сведениям, — улыбнулась она.

Стив ничего не ответил; на него накатила слабость, и доктор велела ему отдыхать.

Следующие несколько дней Стив постоянно плавал между сном и явью. Ему хотелось о стольком спросить, хотелось узнать о Баки, об остальных членах отряда, о своих друзьях… о Тони. Но тело подводило его, и он быстро сдавался усталости. К концу первой недели восстановления ему удавалось проводить в бодрствующем состоянии чуть больше пары часов.

— Ты отлично справляешься, — Пегги помогала ему перебраться из кровати в инвалидную коляску. Ему пока не разрешали ходить: он мог упасть и травмировать сам себя.

— Не понимаю, почему ноги так ослабли, — Стив, опираясь на кроватные перила, опустился на сидение.

— Стив, ушиб позвоночника и семь недель в кровати никому силы не прибавляют. Так, ты у нас хочешь повидаться с Баки или нет?

— Ты деспот, — буркнул он, но всё же кивнул. Пегги взяла плед с его кровати и, когда Стив поднял на неё взгляд, улыбнулась. — Я тут задумался… — он замолчал.

— М? — она накинула плед на его ноги и плотно укутала.

— Как ты считаешь, можно ли как-то достать мой телефон или планшет? Я бы хотел связаться… ну… с домом? — Что там могло произойти за прошедшее время? Кто-нибудь сообщил Тони? Стив вспомнил его последнее письмо, и на сердце лёг камень. — Я просто… повидался бы…

Пегги похлопала его по плечу:

— Я попробую что-нибудь сделать.

Она вывезла коляску в коридор. От деловитой больничной суеты у Стива чуть голова кругом не пошла. Он еле переборол лёгкую тошноту и слабость. Врач сказала, что последствия искусственной комы ещё будут сказываться какое-то время, но тем меньше, чем больше дней пройдёт. Стив закрыл глаза, опустив голову. Пегги, судя по всему, предвидела его трудности, потому что быстро покатила коляску по коридору к маленькому кафе. Там за одним из столиков обнаружились Сэм, Гейб и Баки: они играли в карты. Как только Баки повернулся к новоприбывшим, реальность как обухом ударила Стива, и ему пришлось справляться с новым приступом тошноты. Левая рука Баки отсутствовала от самого плеча.

Баки, должно быть, заметил растёкшуюся по его лицу бледность, и уронил карты.

— Эй-эй-эй, а ну-ка не смей, — он встал. Если бы не рука, он бы выглядел эталоном здоровья — точно так же, как Сэм и Гейб. Стив проспал даже не недели — месяцы. Баки опустился на колени перед коляской, Сэм и Гейб окружили её. — Всё хорошо. И со мной всё будет замечательно.

Стив усилием воли отогнал слёзы.

— Прости. Мне так жаль. Я должен был выступить против этой миссии. Должен был что-нибудь сказать Филлипсу. Должен был…

— Не должен, — послышался из-за спины голос Филлипса. Раздались глухие шаги по кафельному полу, и полковник предстал перед Стивом. — Капитан, ты сделал всё, что от тебя требовалось. Твои солдаты повели себя образцово. Вы просто оказались в трудной ситуации. Если в этом и есть чья-то вина, то только моя. Я полагал, что Рамлоу выждет хотя бы неделю, прежде чем атаковать, чтобы все устали, заскучали и потеряли бдительность. Это соответствовало здравому смыслу, но, к несчастью, Рамлоу пошёл ему наперекор. Если бы не это, подкрепление добралось бы до вас гораздо быстрее. Тебя ранили, тяжело ранили, и исключительно из-за меня, капитан. Не забывай об этом.

— Да, сэр… Но, сэр, почему все вокруг называют меня капитаном? Я не…

— Приказ о присвоении тебе нового звания пришёл сразу же, как только командование узнало об этой миссии и проявленной тобой храбрости, — пояснила Пегги. — На остальные требования махнули рукой.

— Махнули? И на курс английского? — спросил Стив. Баки сжал его ладонь.

— На все. Так что теперь ты самый настоящий боевой капитан, Стив, — подтвердила Пегги.

Эта новость поразила его, чуть не сломав своей несправедливостью; слава богу, его ребята и полковник правильно оценили его состояние. Филлипс удалился, отговорившись необходимостью присутствовать на официальном обеде, а команда сгрудилась вокруг. Стив с благодарностью впитывал их поддержку, хоть и чувствовал себя безмерно виноватым.

— Не за что меня было награждать. Я ничего не сделал, — упёрся он.

— Да, разве что рухнул вместе с самолётом, — Баки закатил глаза, и Стив поморщился. — Ну, самолёт — это не в буквальном смысле, конечно, но ты реально боролся за победу клыками и когтями, причём практически в одиночку. — Сэм и Гейб кивнули. — До сих пор не представляю, как тебе это удалось, но ты несколько дней, Стив, не давал Рамлоу вместе с отрядом, усиленным местными, добраться до нас. Несколько дней! А потом ещё и в плен умудрился его захватить.

— Но ты ведь тоже в этом участвовал. 

— Меня почти что вывели из строя, — Баки покачал головой. — Верно, Гейб?

— Да. И пусть меня подстрелили несерьёзно, — Стив невольно обратил внимание, что Гейб даже повязку уже снял, — но из-за сотрясения я толком и сражаться не мог. По большей части я только оружие перезаряжал.

Стив попытался восстановить в памяти побольше деталей, и у него даже получилось: тревога, беспокойство, настоящий ужас. Боль в спине, которую приходилось преодолевать. 

— Да, я помню, — однако, несмотря на это, чувство вины вцепилось в него намертво. Раздробленную руку Баки уже не вернуть.

— Вот только не надо, — уловил его настроение Баки. — Я об этом не думаю, а значит, и ты не должен.

Стив кивнул, но этим его ответ и ограничился: все слова разлетелись. Ребята пригласили его присоединиться к их игре, он честно попробовал, но уже через кон попросил отвезти его обратно в палату. Баки попытался уговорить его остаться, но в его присутствии правда колола Стиву глаза, и ему нужно было в одиночестве смириться с ней. Только теперь он осознал, насколько же прав был Тони — не имея возможности откровенно выговориться, он чувствовал себя потерянным. Может, взять да и одолжить у кого-нибудь планшет или телефон, чтобы связаться с Тони? Всё-таки уже два месяца прошло. Стив пропустил и Рождество, и Новый год. На дворе стояла середина февраля.

В конце концов, наскребя в себе достаточно смелости, он попросил у Пегги её трубку — чтобы хотя бы проверить свою почту и послать Тони извинения за долгое молчание. Стив даже не знал, в курсе ли Тони о том, что случилось. Пегги без раздумий передала ему разблокированный телефон, помогла перелечь в кровать и вышла из палаты. Подключившись к больничному интернету, Стив первым делом открыл свой почтовый аккаунт — он решил, что электронное письмо будет лучше всего. Он с трудом представлял, насколько Тони сейчас, должно быть, зол.

Самые последние письма касались его продвижения по службе. Он стал первым, кто получил звание в рамках новой программы; этим стоило гордиться, и он гордился, но словно бы сквозь тупую боль. Перенеся их в соответствующую папку, Стив перешёл к письму из университета. Тема гласила: «Английский язык (13B): Утраченное искусство переписки». Нахмурившись, Стив нажал на нужную строчку.

«КОМУ: srogers@themail.com  
ОТ: nfury@mit.edu

Капитан Роджерс,

Согласно вашему запросу экзамен по вашему курсу был заменён на зачёт. Вам необходимо предоставить итоговый отчёт не позднее 22-го декабря. Если документ не будет предоставлен к этому сроку, прохождение вами курса окажется под вопросом. Если и к 21-му января вы не предоставите документ, то вам будет выставлен незачёт.

Н. Фьюри»

Стив уставился на письмо, стараясь справиться с разочарованием. Переход на зачёт мог инициировать только один из участников переписки. Значит, это сделал Тони. И Стив прекрасно его понимал; не мог не понять. За первую половину декабря от него не было ни весточки. Он как в воду канул. Ему вдруг вспомнилось последнее письмо от Тони:

«По-моему, я влюбляюсь в тебя».

А Стив никак не отреагировал. Тони обратился к нему, полный надежды, хоть и не знал точно, гей ли он. Он первым протянул ему руку, чтобы проторить дорогу им обоим. А Стив промолчал. У него даже минуты не было, чтобы ответить: сжимая в руке это письмо, он как раз уезжал на проклятую миссию, обернувшуюся катастрофой. Стив яростно смахнул с глаз жгучие слёзы. Пролистав список, он нашёл последнее сообщение от Тони.

«КОМУ: srogers@themail.com  
ОТ: tstark@mit.edu

Пишу только для того, чтобы уведомить, что я перевёл наш курс в режим зачёта. Кроме того, я хотел извиниться за письмо. Я осознал, что оно было ошибкой. Если ты дочитал его, забудь — забудь, пожалуйста, от и до. Я знаю, что ты занят по горлышко: прочёсываешь периметр или как это там называется. Я понимаю, что при таких условиях посылать тебе любовные признания было по-детски и невыразимо глупо. Давай остановимся на том, что меня охватила мгновенная слабость — сейчас она уже миновала. На меня снизошло озарение. Я замахнулся на недоступное. Ну что ж, не в первый раз и наверняка не в последний. Надеюсь, ты хорошо отметишь Рождество. Тебе, скорее всего, ещё придёт письмо от Фьюри о переходе на зачёт, хотя на самом деле оно будет от Наташи. Она заполнила за нас все необходимые бумаги. Ну да ладно… до встречи. Ничего страшного не случилось, договорились?»

Стив сидел как оглушённый: сердце отбойным молотком билось в груди. Он уронил руку с зажатым в ней телефоном. Другие сообщения он даже открывать не стал. Он попытался сообразить более-менее связный ответ, но голова как назло опустела. В мыслях было глухо и серо. Когда в палату зашёл Сэм, Стив едва сумел выдавить слабую улыбку. Трубка лежала в ладони мёртвым грузом.

— Эй, что с тобой?

Стив только головой покачал:

— Я поблагодарил тебя за то, что ты привёл подмогу?

— Да нет, но ты и не должен. Подкрепление нам обеспечил полковник, мне оставалось только добраться до них. Они прослушивали наши коммы, но когда Рамлоу разделил нас, все планы похерились. Вам с Баки и Гейбом пришлось выступить против него. Но так или иначе, я не сделал ничего, чего не сделал бы ты. И я уже привык к той мысли, что когда стреляют в тебя, в меня стреляют тоже.

Стив усмехнулся, хотя в груди у него всё сжалось.

— Прости, Сэм, я тут… из меня сейчас плохой собеседник.

— Стив, но ты ведь понимаешь, что ты герой? Ты спас Баки. Если бы не ты, он бы умер. И Гейб бы умер. Вы все бы умерли. Ты как современный Ганга Дин, только безо всякого империалистического и расистского подтекста. 

Стив улыбнулся, и на этот раз улыбка согрела его вместо того, чтобы опустошить.

— Спасибо, Сэм. Просто я столько усилий приложил, чтобы добиться этого звания, что теперь мне кажется, что я всё упустил. — Он не стал добавлять, что шанс на отношения с Тони, похоже, тоже упустил.

— Ты заслужил его. Только не надо мне тут снова заводить волынку о том, что ты так не считаешь.

Стив мог бы поспорить. Не надо было ему вместе с Баки и Гейбом гнаться за Рамлоу и его бандой. Пусть даже долгом Стива было предать Рамлоу справедливому суду. Когда Рамлоу и террористическая ячейка Гидры напали на крошечный лагерь, посеяв там хаос, Стив сделал то единственное, что пришло ему в голову: отправил Сэма и Пегги за подкреплением, а сам с Баки и Гейбом двинулся вслед за Рамлоу. Судя по всему, Рамлоу решил, что их убили ещё во время первой атаки. Однако они выжили — и догнали отряд. Потом разразился бой, в котором победила команда Стива. Но какой ценой?

Мотивы Рамлоу до сих пор оставались под вопросом. Зачем кому-то предавать свою семью, друзей, страну, в конце концов? Стиву это было ни за что не понять.

— Ты заслужил радоваться жизни после того, что ты совершил.

Стив вскинул руку:

— Я уже прошляпил всё, чему можно было радоваться.

— Знаешь, ведь ещё будет церемония. Где тебе официально присвоят новое звание и выдадут Пурпурное сердце. Хотя с формальной точки зрения Пурпурное сердце уже твоё. 

— Ну да… спасибо, — Стив опустил взгляд на телефон, задаваясь вопросом, стоит ли попробовать — хотя бы один раз. — Сэм, можно тебя спросить?

Сэм пожал плечами:

— Ради тебя — всё, что угодно, кэп.

Глубоко вдохнув, чтобы успокоиться, Стив начал издалека:

— В последний раз я говорил с Тони ещё до миссии, а с тех пор прошло уже два месяца.

— Так-так, а ему кто-нибудь сообщил?

Стив, подумав, покачал головой:

— Видимо, нет. Мне написали, что тот курс, на котором я учился, для меня переведён в режим зачёта. Это произошло в декабре, полагаю, после того, как Тони окончательно перестал ждать новостей от меня. Так как я не предоставил вовремя итоговый отчёт, теперь у меня в табеле красуется «незачёт».

— Это ведь полная хер…

Стив прервал его, не дав разгорячиться:

— Да это не проблема. Ну, то есть, проблема, конечно, но не та самая. А та самая… это… помнишь, как нам перед самым отъездом принесли письма?

Сэм кивнул:

— Да, конечно.

— Одно из моих было от Тони, и… ну… — Стив отвернулся к окну, — по-моему, я упустил свой шанс.

Сэм, помолчав немного, переспросил:

— Свой шанс?

— Да.

Подойдя поближе к кровати, Сэм пристально посмотрел на Стива:

— К твоему сведению, шансы не испаряются в одночасье.

— Но за два месяца — запросто, — вздохнул Стив. — Слушай, не надо было мне затевать этот разговор. Пустяк, забудь.

— Вот уж пустяком это я бы точно не назвал. 

— Но это он и есть. Тони забил и двинулся дальше. Это чётко видно по его последнему сообщению на электронную почту. Он оставил всё в прошлом. Поэтому мне лучше не возникать из ниоткуда, не тревожить его. Я, пожалуй, и так причинил ему немало вреда. Я даже представить себе не могу, что он почувствовал, не получив от меня на строчки, ни звука, после того как признался мне в любви… — Стив стиснул зубы.

— Он признался тебе в любви? — изумлённо воззрился на него Сэм.

— Сказал, что он влюбляется в меня, точнее, что вроде бы он влюбляется в меня. У меня даже то письмо не сохранилось. Его, наверное, выбросили вместе с заляпанной кровью одеждой, — Стив пожал плечами. — Но это уже не важно, потому что это было ещё до Рождества, два месяца назад.

— Боже правый, да нет же, тебе нужно связаться с ним. Ты должен связаться с ним, — уверенно сказал Сэм. Настойчивое желание немедленно действовать, посетившее Стива, когда он впервые прочёл письмо Тони, снова напомнило о себе. — По крайней мере избавь парня от неопределённости, сообщи ему, что с тобой всё в порядке. Ну пожалуйста, давай же.

— Я весь в сомнениях. Просто… — Стив показал ему мобильник. Экран почернел, отключившись из-за долгой неактивности. — У меня даже кода доступа к телефону Пегги нет, чтобы войти обратно.

Сэм достал свой телефон и бросил его на колени Стиву.

— Воспользуйся моим. Код 0428. Можешь даже не просить.

Стив уставился на мобильник так, как будто на кровать заполз живой аллигатор. 

— Но я не знаю… не думаю…

— А ты не думай, ты чувствуй, — Сэм забрал у Стива телефон Пегги, вложил ему в руку свой и направился на выход. У самой двери он остановился: — Позвони ему. Сделай хоть что-нибудь, Стив. Ты заслуживаешь счастья.

После его ухода Стив продолжил пялиться на трубку. Даже за все блага мира он не мог наскрести в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы позвонить Тони или хотя бы написать смс. От одной мысли сердце начинало саднить. У него был только один путь. Электронное письмо. Быстро и коротко. Немного, но и немало. На крайний случай, там он сможет покаяться. 

«КОМУ: tstark@mit.edu  
ОТ: srogers@themail.com

Дорогой Тони,

Я хотел перед тобой извиниться. Прости, что я так и не ответил на твоё письмо. На это есть причины. Их долго и сложно объяснять, и я не имею права просить тебя выслушать их. Если уж на то пошло, у меня и на эти слова права нет. Но я чувствую, что должен... как минимум — попросить прощения за своё молчание. Так что, пожалуйста, прими мои извинения.

Я узнал, что ты перевёл наш курс в режим зачёта. Я понимаю и принимаю твои мотивы. Надеюсь, ты вовремя сдал отчёт и получил нужную отметку. Надеюсь, хотя бы здесь я не напортачил. 

Как я уже сказал, я мог бы предоставить тебе объяснения, углубиться в детали того, что произошло — из-за чего я не смог с тобой связаться — но я не буду. Полагаю, я и так причинил тебе достаточно боли, хоть и совсем этого не желал.

Я скажу ещё только одно: что если бы у меня была возможность, пусть даже малейшая, ответить тебе… я бы ответил. Обязательно. И ответом на твой вопрос, заинтересован ли я… Ответом было бы…

Да.

Потому что, по-моему, я уже в тебя влюбился.

Твой (если ты не против такого местоимения) Стив».

Ещё добрых пять минут он просидел, вычитывая и перечитывая письмо, подправляя то тут, то там. Наконец он решил попросту удалить получившуюся фигню, но внезапно в палату вошла медсестра, и он, промахнувшись мимо нужной кнопки, нажал «Отправить». Он ещё мог бы попытаться отозвать его, но только покачал головой. Может, ему было суждено пережить это унижение.

Медсестра сняла показатели приборов и взяла у Стива кровь на анализ. В этой больнице на анализы выкачивали какое-то безумное количество крови. Можно подумать, у него в жилах текла какая-то суперсекретная сыворотка, которую врачи пытались воспроизвести. 

Наконец медсестра удалилась.

Проверив почту, Стив обнаружил новое сообщение. Он этого никак не ожидал; особенно всего через две минуты после своего.

«КОМУ: srogers@themail.com  
ОТ: tstark@mit.edu

Что значит «долго и сложно»?»

На этом письмо заканчивалось. Одно предложение. И ведь Тони действительно заслуживал объяснений. На самом деле лучше было покончить с этим одним звонком, но у Стива слишком сильно дрожали руки, а сердце колотилось чуть ли не в горле.

«КОМУ tstark@mit.edu  
ОТ: srogers@themail.com

Помнишь мою миссию? Она фактически провалилась. Меня ранили. И ранение оказалось куда тяжелее, чем я думал. Я несколько недель провёл в больнице. Скоро уже выписываюсь».

Он отправил это письмо, а уже через несколько секунд получил ответ.

«КОМУ: srogers@themail.com  
ОТ: tstark@mit.edu

Что, чёрт бы тебя побрал? В больнице? В какой? Мне сейчас плевать с высокой колокольни на то, что на следующей неделе у меня собрание диссертационного совета. Где ты? Что у тебя было за ранение?»

Стив решил, что пора переключиться на смс: вряд ли Сэм запретил бы ему. 

«Это я, Стив».

«Ты можешь написать мне смс — и это значит?..»

«Я в Ландштуле, в Германии».

«В чёртовой больнице. ЧТО ПРОИЗОШЛО».

Стив вздрогнул. До этого ему казалось, что он сможет как-то скрыть своё состояние от знакомых — особенно от Тони. И всё же он ринулся в омут с головой: последние несколько недель и так были полны неопределённости.

«Ушиб спины, вызвавший отёк. Мозга и позвоночника».

«КАКОГО ХРЕНА!!!!!!»

Стив усмехнулся и вдруг заметил, что дрожь в руках немного унялась.

«Семь недель в искусственной коме».

Лучше уж поскорее выложить все карты на стол. 

Спустя десять минут Стив предположил, что потерял сигнал, и проверил количество палочек. Нет, всё в порядке. Вдруг телефон в его руке зазвонил. Знакомый номер — Тони. Судьба давала Стиву ещё один шанс; нужно было только ухватиться за него. Может, он ещё недостаточно готов к этому разговору; может, он никогда не будет к нему готов. Может, у него храбрости с гулькин нос…

Но его палец предательски нажал «Ответить», и Стиву ничего не оставалось, как поднести трубку к уху.

— Алло?

— Боже правый, Стив, мать твою, ты ведь там чуть не умер, да? — Тони говорил запинаясь, с ощутимой мукой. Судя по его учащенному дыханию, он был на грани гипервентиляции.

— Эй, эй, тише. Я в порядке. Со мной всё хорошо. Я сижу в спокойной и мирной больнице. Все пальцы на руках-ногах на месте, — Стив замолчал, потому что перед глазами предстал Баки, и в груди словно кинжал провернули. 

— Что? Что такое?

Должно быть, Стив чем-то выдал себя.

— Баки далеко не так повезло. Он потерял левую руку, — дрогнувшим голосом произнёс Стив. Он попытался — честно попытался не дать рыданиям прорваться. До этого он сдерживался, плотно сжимая веки, чтобы ни одной капли не вытекло, но теперь это не помогло. Слёзы заструились по его лицу, и в голове рефреном зазвучало одно-единственное: как же он благодарен богу за то, что у него есть Тони. — Тони, он едва не погиб.

— И ты тоже. Но ты жив, и он жив, верно?

Стив, кивнув, пробормотал:

— Да, — его охватил ледяной озноб. — Мне холодно, Тони.

— Вызови медсестру, прямо сейчас. Нажми хренову кнопку, — торопливо потребовал Тони, и Стив потянулся вбок. — Нажимаешь? Нажал?

— Да-да, нажимаю. Не клади трубку. Мне так жаль. Я везде налажал, Тони. Во всём. — Палата внезапно поплыла, и как раз в этот момент вбежала медсестра. Ей хватило одного взгляда, чтобы её лицо смягчилось, как будто она тут же поняла, что произошло. Конечно, так оно и было — наверняка за годы работы в больнице она видела не одного и не двух солдат, переживающих шок и психологические травмы. — Она пришла.

— Расскажи ей, — нежность в голосе Тони блаженной волной окатила душу Стива.

— Я не знаю, что говорить, — прошептал Стив в динамик, но медсестра (пожилая леди) похлопала его по руке.

— Вам не надо ничего говорить. Буду через минуту, — выскочив за дверь, она уже через несколько секунд прибежала обратно с противошоковым одеялом и накинула его на плечи Стива. Укутав его, она приобняла его полными руками. — Многие солдаты, вернувшиеся домой, проходили через это. У вас есть все права чувствовать то, что вы сейчас чувствуете, ясно?

Он уронил руку с зажатым в ней телефоном и уткнулся лицом в плечо медсестры. Ведь ему стоило, наверное, что-то объяснить маме, Сэму, Пегги — но у него не хватило смелости. А вот Тони сам подтолкнул его в нужном направлении; Тони помог ему. Телефон завибрировал, и медсестра отстранилась.

— Я могу привести доктора, чтобы он с вами поговорил, — предложила она. Переборов свои страхи, Стив кивнул. — Не торопитесь, позвольте себе прочувствовать всё от начала и до конца. — Телефон снова завибрировал. — Хотите, дам вам успокоительное? — Он покачал головой, и телефон завибрировал в третий раз. — Вашему другу, по-моему, необходимо услышать вас. Я сейчас уйду, но буду прямо за дверью. Как вам такой вариант?

— Да, спасибо, — Стив вытер слёзы. Когда медсестра вышла, Стив посмотрел на экран и увидел три пропущенных от Тони. Должно быть, они разъединились, и Тони пытался дозвониться, чтобы понять, что происходит. Стив не стал медлить и, чтобы поскорее унять его тревогу, перезвонил сам.

— Тони?

— Да-да, ты в порядке? Я уже собирался обрывать больничные телефоны и взламывать их базу, — выдохнул Тони. — Мне нужно знать, что с тобой всё хорошо.

— Я сомневаюсь… очень сомневаюсь… но мне самому нужно знать, что у нас всё хорошо. Мне так жаль, что…

— Стив, стоп-стоп-стоп. Мы… я тоже наделал ошибок. Я должен был проявить больше терпения, но когда после своего письма я не смог с тобой связаться… — он сделал паузу. — Боже, как же мне сейчас хочется увидеть твоё лицо.

— Я не знаю паролей Сэма. Не могу воспользоваться ни фэйстаймом, ни другой программой. И собственного телефона у меня больше нет, ему наверняка пришёл конец ещё на миссии.

— Святый боже, Стив, мне даже сложно представить… но сейчас тебе уже ничего не угрожает? — глухо и ломко уточнил Тони.

— Да, меня пришлось ввести в искусственную кому, чтобы отёк спал. Почти всю последнюю неделю я восстанавливался после комы, за исключением этого я здоров. Только иногда нападают то тошнота, то головокружение. А что насчёт тебя? То есть… ты прощаешь меня?

Тони присвистнул:

— Прощаю ли я? Да тут и прощать нечего. Ты ведь, ну, не сделал ничего плохого.

Стив оборвал его:

— Я бы ответил на твоё письмо, обязательно. Но я получил его уже после отъезда. Во время праздников почта всегда приходит с запозданием. Чёрт, я ведь и праздники пропустил. А я кое-что тебе купил…

— Не беспокойся. Я-то тебе подарка в итоге так и не приготовил. А если бы приготовил, то расколотил бы к хренам — так что не беспокойся.

— Расколотил бы?

— На самые-самые мизерные, крохотные, малюсенькие осколочки. Я умею дуться и капризничать, надеюсь, ты к этому готов.

Стив улыбнулся:

— По-моему, рядом с тобой я готов ко всему.

Стив не лукавил: в следующие две недели, в которые его перевели с больничного стационара в местный реабилитационный центр, он ежедневно часами болтал с Тони. Пегги и Сэм купили ему новый телефон и помогли его настроить. В центре поставили задачу помочь ему подготовиться к долгому перелёту. Стив не понимал, зачем это нужно. Если бы не периодическая слабость и редкие головокружения, он мог бы весь мир покорить. Однако даже Баки встал на сторону врачей. Порой он лучше считывал состояние Стива, чем тот сам. К концу первой недели реабилитации Стив осознал, зачем здесь находится: оставленные миссией травмы, как физические, так и психологические, время от времени напоминали о себе. Ему повезло убедить Тони остаться в Массачусетсе ввиду скорого важного собрания — встречи диссертационного совета, посвящённого, по его словам, его докторской (хотя тут уместнее было множественное число — его докторским).

После двух недель в центре Стива наконец обрадовали новостью о том, что его выпишут и отправят домой. Баки должен был уехать из Германии вместе с ним, хотя в Штатах его ждало продолжение реабилитации. Стиву же продлили отпуск с тем, чтобы он выздоравливал дома. Они вместе с мамой запланировали возвращение в Бруклин. Она улетела первой, чтобы приготовить всё к его возвращению; впрочем, он понятия не имел, что она подразумевала под «всем». Он прекрасно мог позаботиться о себе самостоятельно. Его моторные функции вернулись к тому состоянию, в котором они находились до ранения, головные боли и тошнота на порядок уменьшились. Однако врачи, видимо, решив перестраховаться из-за его психологического состояния, предписали ему посещение специального курса. Стив не стал спорить. Если он и мог чем похвастаться, так это интуитивным знанием того, готов ли солдат снова встать в строй. Его уверенность, его доверие — не к своим солдатам, а, скорее, к самому себе — глубоко пошатнулись. Он принял для себя, что ему действительно необходимо проработать свои проблемы со специалистом. Кроме того, если бы он отказался, Баки наверняка хорошенько надрал бы ему уши.

На борту самолёта его волнение — понятное и приятное — резко усилилось. Сэм и Баки летели вместе с ним. Гейб уже давно уехал к своей семье. Стиву пришлось попрощаться только с Пегги: она отправлялась в Британию. Ему отчаянно не хотелось расставаться с ней, но её уже ждали другие задачи, которым дальнейшая задержка только повредила бы. Стив даже не стал пытаться выведать, как ей удалось так надолго вырваться к нему. 

Стив прибывал в Ла-Гуардию, и Тони пообещал встретить его там. Нервное возбуждение выпило из него все соки, и он задремал. После всех выпавших на его потрясений он стал спать в разы дольше привычного, и врачи просили его не сопротивляться этому, иначе его головные боли и слабость только усилились бы. Так и получалось, но Стиву слишком не терпелось вернуться к нормальной жизни.

Баки наклонился к нему, заметив, что он встряхнулся:

— Засыпай. Отдохнувшим ты по прибытию будешь чувствовать себя куда лучше.

— Я знаю. Просто я уже целую вечность не видел его, и… — Стив не закончил фразу. После того судьбоносного разговора они с Тони болтали каждый день и переписывались в каких-то нездоровых количествах. Глубоко и крепко влюблённый Стив боялся, что различия между реальной и виртуальной жизнью разобьют его надежды.

Баки резко дёрнул левым плечом.

— У тебя всё получится. Стив, посмотри на меня. Я собираюсь жить на полную катушку. И не позволю ничему помешать мне. Может, я и потерял руку — но не волю к жизни. С тобой та же история. Ты чуть всё не потерял.

Стив кивнул, преодолевая свои страхи:

— Я понимаю.

— Ну-ну, — судя по всему, ему не удалось убедить Баки. — Слушай, ты так и не отказался от той мысли, что самое худшим в той чёртовой миссии были моё и Гейба ранения. Но это не так. Твоя травма была хуже наших вместе взятых. Пусть я лишился руки, зато ты на волосок прошёл от практически полного паралича. Подумай об этом. Даже если сейчас по сравнению со мной ты выглядишь образчиком здоровья, я помню тебя болезненным малышом. Не отрицай, что перспектива вернуться к этому перепугала тебя до усрачки.

— Неправда, — Стив выглянул в иллюминатор: они летели над океаном.

— Разве? А по-моему, правда. Ты просто хорошо притворяешься. Но я пытаюсь сказать тебе о другом: лови момент. Получай всё удовольствие от жизни. Рискуй. Зачем ждать? Тебя ничего не должно останавливать, — Баки устроился на кресле поудобнее. — Для этого нет ни единой причины. Я вот тоже больше не дам ничему себя остановить.

— Когда это тебя что-нибудь останавливало? — усмехнулся Сэм, сидевший через проход.

Баки закрыл глаза:

— Ты бы удивился.

На этом Стив откинул спинку и попытался снова заснуть. Он и правда немного подремал, но с благодарностью воспринял пробуждение под объявление о посадке в Штатах. Пока они рулили к гейту, Стив достал свой новый телефон и написал Тони:

«Только что приземлились».

Ответ пришёл мгновенно:

«Наконец-то!»

Увидев улыбку Стива, Баки ухмыльнулся:

— Хорошо, что ты решил последовать моему совету.

— Не паясничай, — Стив засунул телефон обратно в карман. Все вокруг начали вставать, потянулись за вещами на полках и под сидениями.

Баки схватил Стива за руку и сжал её:

— Я просто радуюсь за тебя; это так моя радость проявляется.

Стив, наклонив голову, усмехнулся:

— Да, я знаю.

— Иди же за своим мужчиной, — Баки подтолкнул Стива под локоть.

— Придурок, — рассмеялся Стив. Высадка затянулась, и Стив не находил себе места: его натянутые нервы готовы были просто лопнуть. Обычно он переносил ожидание терпеливо и спокойно, но на этот раз всё было по-другому. На этот раз его встречал Тони — тот, кого он любил. Любил совсем не так, как маму, или Баки, или Сэма, или кого угодно другого.

Когда они сошли с самолёта и двинулись через таможню, каждая секунда стала казаться иголкой, вгоняемой под кожу. Ему нужно было поскорее преодолеть все препятствия и увидеть Тони. Чтобы наконец-то посмотреть на него, коснуться его и… дальше фантазии обрывались. Как же сильно Стиву этого хотелось. Как же сильно ему хотелось просто обнять Тони, ничего не скрывая, не притворяясь. Проскочив досмотр, Стив закинул сумку за спину и ринулся на выход. Сэм и Баки со смешками пристроились след в след за ним. Стиву бы, может, и стоило приструнить их, но если честно — ему было плевать. Впереди его ждал Тони. Его! От одной мысли у Стива голова шла кругом так, что он не на шутку опасался рецидива. 

Пробежав последний переход, он заозирался: народу было полно, что и неудивительно для загруженного аэропорта. Он непрестанно оглядывался, но нигде не видел Тони. На миг он даже испугался, что Тони мог не прийти. Вдруг Стив слишком многое надумал себе после их разговоров, их чатов, их переписки…

И тут Баки, наклонившись к нему, похлопал его по плечу. Когда Стив рывком обернулся, тот с улыбкой показал в толпу. Все вокруг обнимались, приветствуя друг друга, но Стив уже выделил одного-единственного важного для него человека в этом волнующемся людском море. Баки отступил назад, а Стив уронил сумку на пол и сделал шаг вперёд. Потом ещё и ещё. Ему не нужно было ни кричать, ни махать рукой. Тони заметил его.

Бросившись к нему, Тони подпрыгнул, и Стив поймал его так, как будто ему судьбой было предназначено так его ловить; как будто для него это было естественнее некуда. Стив зарылся лицом в его волосы, а Тони обхватил его ногами, подрагивая от радостного волнения, и крепко обнял, обвил собой, показывая, что такое настоящее счастье.

Несколько минут они стояли так, и Стив впитывал в себя запах Тони, его вес, наслаждался реальностью любви, оказавшейся в его руках. Когда Тони попробовал отстраниться, Стив засопротивлялся, потому что ему не хотелось, чтобы этот момент заканчивался. Правда, тут он понял, что если он не закончится, то следующий момент — и тот, что после него, и все те, что после них, — никогда не наступит. Он ослабил хватку, и Тони соскользнул на пол. Он сразу качнулся обратно к Стиву, и они снова вцепились друг в друга, как будто каждый из них был спасительной соломинкой для другого.

Стив обхватил своей большой ладонью подбородок Тони, приподнял и сказал:

— Наконец.

Может, их поцелую не хватало эпичности, может, он не обладал красотой, достойной романтического фильма, может, со стороны он казался неуклюжим и неловким. Но для Стива он, пожалуй, был самим совершенством.


	11. Эпилог. Год спустя

— Хватит уже суетиться надо мной, — Тони пожал плечами, рассматривая отражение в зеркале. Белая мантия с тремя красными поперечными полосами на руках и такой же бархатной отделкой вдоль центральной молнии называлась докторскими регалиями. К ней также прилагался серый берет; у него было своё официальное торжественное название, хоть и выглядел он как самая обычная долбаная гёрл-скаутская шапочка — или головной убор художника-позера.

Стив стоял за спиной Тони, убирая с его плеч невидимые пылинки. У Тони возникло такое ощущение, что тот отыгрывал роль камердинера. Но именно сейчас (а точнее, вообще никогда) Тони не нужен был камердинер — ему нужен был бойфренд, который успокоил бы его нервы. Не каждый день выпускник получает на сцене МТИ сразу три докторских степени. 

— Это очень значимое событие, и я буду суетиться над тобой столько, сколько захочу, — заявил Стив, одетый по-парадному. Несмотря на то, что в качестве боевого капитана он по-прежнему относился к рядовому составу, согласно условиям программы ему разрешалось носить офицерскую форму. Во всём, за исключением соответствующего акта Конгресса, Стив считался самым настоящим офицером. Министр армии в настоящий момент работал над тем, чтобы участники новой программы по продвижению в полевых условиях получали повышение на тех же основаниях, что и все прочие. Несмотря на то, что многие рядовые вполне могли претендовать на офицерское звание, у большинства из них в рабочем графике просто не хватало времени на получение бакалаврской степени и дальнейшие учебные заморочки. Новая программа призвана была изменить эти порядки, насколько Тони понял.

Ему до сих пор взрывал мозг тот факт, что он столько узнал о званиях, рядовых, офицерах — и за такое короткое время. Когда он, как больной щенок, повсюду носился за своим отцом, то на армию смотрел с одной-единственной точки зрения: как на покупателя оружия. Стив многому его научил, и Тони считал, что для него честь разделить этот день со своим парнем, особенно если учесть, что Стив сегодня тоже получал степень — только бакалаврскую.

— А как же ты? — Тони через зеркало посмотрел на Стива. — Над тобой тоже надо посуетиться. 

Стив, правильно распознав его намерения, порозовел.

— Никакой суеты, пока всё не закончится. Я только-только постирал и отгладил форму.

Тони обернулся, пересчитал медали; Пурпурное сердце, награда за доблесть, притягивала его взгляд сильнее всего. У Стива было так много медалей, что Тони до сих пор плохо в них ориентировался.

— Слушай, ты как-нибудь просто обязан ознакомить меня с каждой из твоих регалий.

— Как-нибудь, но не сегодня. Сегодня целиком и полностью принадлежит тебе, — на одном вдохе пробормотал Стив. Ему свойственно было так поступать: преуменьшать значимость собственных достижений, чтобы отвлечь внимание от себя. 

— Не-не-не, у тебя это не прокатит, даже не думай. Ты сегодня тоже получаешь степень.

— Это да, но мы уже обсуждали, что мне придется отслужить ещё четыре года, чтобы выплатить все долги за обучение. А значит — порой уезжать от тебя, — Стив принялся поправлять воротник Тони. Тот перехватил его ладони, поднёс к губам, поцеловал каждую и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Ты же знаешь, что я последую за тобой куда угодно, да?

— Если меня направят в горячую точку, тебе там делать нечего. Совсем. Так что не надо, — Стив вздохнул. — Давай не будем думать об этом хотя бы сегодня.

— Но ты всё же имей в виду: я всё равно последую за тобой, несмотря ни на что, даже если мне придётся создать себе высокотехнологичную броню, — Тони сжал руки Стива. — Это будет точка отсчёта моей истории как супергероя.

Стив вскинул бровь:

— Что ж, остаётся только надеяться, что меня не придётся замораживать, чтобы у тебя появился мотив для геройства. А то зачем тебе тогда летать повсюду и стрелять в злодеев лазерными лучами из глаз?

— Из тебя никакой технарь. У меня будут не лазеры в глазах, а реактивные репульсоры в ладонях и унилуч в груди, — Тони клокочуще расхохотался.

Стив только головой покачал:

— Вот это сейчас было подозрительно похоже на злодейский смех.

— Предлагаю подарить злодею поцелуй и трахнуть его перед церемонией, — Тони обвил руками талию Стива.

— Тони, у вас нет времени на эту ерунду!

Услышав мамин голос, Тони отскочил от Стива. Тот только рассмеялся:

— Тони почти готов, мэм. Через минуту приведу его к машине.

Мария, хитро покосившись на Тони, улыбнулась Стиву:

— Как приятно, когда хоть кто-то в семье умеет расставлять приоритеты и придерживаться расписания, — окинув Тони быстрым взглядом, она подошла к нему и поцеловала в щёку. — Возможно, ты этого не заметил, но твой отец очень гордится тобой.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь. Но спасибо, что сказала.

Взяв его за руку, мама задержала её в своей.

— Тебе очень повезло, что в твоей жизни появился капитан Роджерс.

— Мэм, я… — Стив наконец залился тем ярко-красным румянцем, который Тони так обожал. А небольшое унижение было Тони даже на руку: возможно, получится подбить Стива на нечто большее, чем обнимашки, перед церемонией.

— А ну-ка цыц, — прервала Стива мама. — Мы все знаем, что это святая правда. Благодаря тебе отец Тони теперь смотрит на его проект как на нечто нужное.

— Как на необходимое зло, — пробормотал Тони, и Стив ткнул ему в бок локтём. Тони нахмурился, но всё-таки поддался огромной концентрации оптимизма, скопившейся в комнате. — Ну ладно, ладно. Папа решил начать всё с чистого листа.

Негромко фыркнув, мама похлопала его по плечу:

— А вот преувеличивать не стоит. Но ему понравилась идея того, что наша страна станет лидером в производстве чистой энергии и что это поможет нам удержать свою позицию в этом хрупком и изменчивом мире. 

— Ну да, мы же не хотим стать вторым номером, — закатил глаза Тони. Уловив Тот Самый взгляд Стива, он раздражённо выдохнул: — Хорошо, я понял. Буду паинькой.

Внимательно посмотрев на него, мама повернулась к Стиву: тот только кивнул с таким видом, как будто готов был в любую минуту вытянуться по стойке смирно. Их с мамой отношения были даже теплее обычных приятельских, и Тони частенько ныл по поводу того, что их со Стивом мамы, как сговорившись, обращаются со Стивом так, как будто солнце светит у него из задницы. Впрочем, Тони грех было кого-либо винить: порой он сам себя вёл точно так же.

— Спасибо, милые мои, — Мария и Стива клюнула в щёку (для этого ему пришлось наклониться). — Поторапливайтесь, машина ждёт.

Тони напоследок крикнул ей:

— Выглядишь прекрасно, мам!

Ей действительно невероятно шёл строгий светло-голубой костюм. Она выглядела образцом зрелой красоты, чего Тони так и не заметил бы, если бы не Стив. Стив с его сердцем художника и разумом солдата.

— Тони, ты мой умница, — Мария быстро отвернулась и торопливо покинула его половину лофта. У дверей она о чем-то тихо переговорила с Пеппер, после чего вышла.

Тони выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Он попробовал понять, откуда взялось его волнение, но не преуспел. За прошедший год он дописал три диссертации и защитил их на трёх суровых диссертационных советах — и теперь ему предстояло наконец завершить свою университетскую карьеру. В почтенном возрасте двадцати четырёх лет он получил такой объём образования, которого многим бы хватило на всю жизнь. 

Стив, взяв его за плечи, притянул поближе к себе: он легко распознал почти невидимые знаки, прочитав его страхи, переживания и радостное утреннее волнение. Они как будто целую вечность стояли вплотную и набирались друг от друга сил — и всё же этого было недостаточно.

Плавясь в объятиях Стива, Тони вспоминал прошедший год: как всё осталось прежним и как вместе с тем всё изменилось. Привыкнуть к тому, что вместо «я» теперь «мы», оказалось непросто, но они оба справились — и даже более того, стали получать удовольствие. Стив какое-то время провёл в реабилитационном центре, и хоть вначале он и утверждал, что нисколько в этом не нуждается, в итоге он признал, что не выдерживает, что хочет помощи. Боль и ужас, родившиеся ещё в миссии, терзали его, и в итоге удалось докопаться до истины: эти чувства проистекали от того, что он своими глазами видел, как солдаты, американские солдаты, предавали своих.

— Именно это ранило меня сильнее всего, — сказал ему Стив одной долгой тихой ночью. Они лежали на огромной кровати Тони, где места было хоть завались, однако Тони почти полностью заполз на Стива. — Помнишь, ты говорил, что у нас команда самых настоящих бро? Мы были семьёй. А семья — это то, во что ты всегда веришь и ради чего в любой момент можешь принести себя в жертву, понимаешь?

Тони не понимал, но всё же молча кивнул, потому что именно это Стиву сейчас было необходимо. Ему требовалось выговориться. Тени страхов и непреходящего стресса мрачно таились в извилистых закоулках их отношений.

— И чтобы тот, кого я знал, тот, кто так же, как и я, поклялся защищать Конституцию и страну, так поступил? Ради чего? Ради денег, ради известности? — Стив вздохнул. Его грудь поднялась и опустилась, и Тони уловил размеренное биение его сердца. — Никогда мне этого не понять.

— А оно тебе надо? — задал Тони бесхитростный вопрос, который напрашивался сам собой.

— Не уверен. Но это было бы неплохо с точки зрения того, чтобы больше не допустить подобного. Может, Рамлоу чего-то не хватало в его армейской семье? Были ли какие-то тревожные признаки? Я видел агрессию с его стороны. Но в некоторых подразделениях просто так заведено — они любят выставлять себя крутыми мудаками перед другими, — Стив погладил Тони по боку и задержал ладонь на его бедре.

— Так ты просто хочешь убедиться, что сможешь предотвратить такие случаи? — резюмировал Тони.

— Да, именно, — Стив передвинулся чуть ниже по кровати, не дав Тони соскользнуть. — Ты мне очень нужен сегодня. Дай мне почувствовать, что я с тобой.

Тони выполнил его просьбу — и ещё как. К этому времени они со Стивом были вместе уже несколько месяцев, почти что год, но такой ночи у них ещё не бывало. Эта ночь стала откровением, признанием их бьющихся друг для друга сердец, их любви, их преданности, но более всего она знаменовала становление их из двух людей одним целым. Всем собой ощущая восхищение и желание, переполнявшие Стива, Тони воспринимал происходящее как нечто гораздо большее, чем физический акт. В этот момент любовь перестала для него быть совокупностью эмоциональных реакций, основанных на физиологии и гормонах, и превратилась в нечто трансцендентное, превосходящее возможности познания. Тони и на их со Стивом отношения стал смотреть по-другому. Главным в них были не его нужды, не его потребности. Он осознал, что такое сочувствие и самоотверженность.

Впрочем, для них до сих пор оставалось загадкой, что будет с их отношениями, когда у Стива начнутся неизбежные командировки. Последний год Стив неотлучно находился на территории Штатов. Ввиду того, что его выздоровление и реабилитация ещё продолжались, армейское командование приписало его к Центру имени Уолтера Рида. Сам он официально пациентом не был и занимался тем, что помогал другим пациентам, одновременно с этим проходя курсы в Военно-медицинском университете. Кроме того, он ещё в качестве ассистента преподавателя обучал студентов-медиков тактическому планированию. Когда они с Тони только узнали об этом назначении, оно показалось странным. Однако оно помогло Стиву пройти самый худший восстановительный пост-травматический этап, когда ему нужно было только одно — чувствовать себя нужным. 

Благодаря тому, что Стив находился в Ди-Си — хоть и близко, но на некотором расстоянии — Тони смог сосредоточиться на своей работе. Каждый день он засиживался над исследованиями до глубокой ночи. В самом начале своей научной карьеры он рассчитывал, что напишет одну докторскую, но когда стал углубляться в свою тему и расширять её, то заявил ещё две диссертации — и его заявки одобрили. Первая и основная была посвящена электронной инженерии. К ней естественным образом примкнула вторая, по физике, а потом уже и третья подтянулась — по прикладному системному анализу. И пусть это направление пока считалось экзотичным, конкретно эта диссертация связала все его труды, посвящённые чистой энергии, воедино: его исследования в области мировой природы энергопотребления и неравенства между развитыми и развивающимися странами обогатили две других диссертации отсылками к текущей политической ситуации. Конечно, ему бесконечно помогли Стив и Пеппер, ставшие для него гидами в предмете той самой финальной докторской.

— Мы готовы? — спросил Стив.

Тони ещё раз прижался к нему. Он даже не представлял, чем его так взбудоражила предстоящая церемония. Сразу после Стив и Тони на месяц должны были отправиться в путешествие вдвоём. Тони это одновременно радовало и страшило, тогда как Стив, в свою очередь, болтал об этом, не затыкаясь, каждый божий день. Путешествие они решили разбить на две части: первую должен был распланировать Тони, вторую — Стив. Неприкрытый восторг, излучаемый Стивом, ставил Тони в тупик: он-то задумал всего лишь поездку в Европу с турпоходом по живописным местам, а Стив почему-то решил, что это будет грандиозное приключение.

Так что, возможно, дело было в этом — или в том, что Тони прощался с детством, и перед ним открывалось огромное пространство взрослой жизни. Пожалуй, чересчур огромное.

— Я здесь, с тобой, слышишь, — Стив погладил Тони по спине. — Не забывай об этом, хорошо?

Тони улыбнулся — и как у него получалось так точно его чувствовать?

— Я готов.

Стив напоследок поцеловал его, и они рука об руку вышли в гостиную зону лофта. Здесь стояла Пеппер; в ее сияющих глазах поблескивали слезинки. В следующем семестре ей предстояло отправиться на практику в Калифорнию. Ничего фатального в этом не было: по сведениям Тони, она всё равно собиралась вернуться, чтобы работать на него. И всё же ему как ножом по сердцу резала перспектива перестать видеть её каждый день.

— Ты уверена, что тебе никак нельзя пройти практику в «Старк Индастриз»? — в последний раз спросил Тони. 

— Уверена, — Пеппер сжала его незанятую руку. — Я вернусь. Ты же знаешь.

— Ловлю на слове.

Когда Тони прошёл через все церемонии, получил свою степень и надел на мантию заслуженный капюшон, мир вокруг вдруг рассыпался мелкими пикселями, а потом перевоплотился в нечто новое и прекрасное. Несмотря на то, что всё вроде бы осталось прежним, вместе с тем всё стало совсем иным. Друзья покидали его, разлетаясь, как птицы. Пеппер уезжала на практику, Т’Чалла — домой, Тор… а кто его знает? Они с братцем на пару были странными ребятами. Наташу ждала практика в Москве. Она собиралась встретиться с Клинтом в Будапеште, и Тони даже выяснять не хотелось, зачем.

Вот к чему приводил выпуск — он разлучал семьи и друзей. Предполагалось, что это праздник, начало чего-то нового, однако из поля зрения как-то выпадало, что это же был и конец. Конец того благословенного этапа, когда всё ясно и просто, конец жизни в качестве университетского всезнайки. Тони покидал альма-матер и приступал к восхождению по бесконечной лестнице — или к гонке, кому как больше нравится.

Стив, как верный телохранитель, не отходил от него во время торжеств ни на шаг, сумев отразить даже недовольные взгляды отца, и вывел его из шума и хаоса в целости и сохранности, вернув обратно в лофт. Родители Пеппер приехали в город, поэтому на ночь она ушла, и вся квартира оказалась в распоряжении Тони и Стива. Наконец-то.

Тони содрал с себя пиджак, который мама заставила его надеть для устроенного ей и отцом официального ужина. Всё прошло не так уж плохо. Стив проводил ловкие отвлекающие маневры, как профессиональный футболист. Выглядело это очаровательно: Говард благосклонно реагировал на небрежно упоминаемые Стивом детали армейских будней. Порой казалось, что Говард гордится любыми достижениями Стива, в отличие от достижений Тони, хотя Стив немало времени убил на то, чтобы всячески расхвалить его успехи. Тони никогда не дотягивал до планки Говарда — и уже никогда не дотянет.

— Прости, — Стив нога об ногу стянул с себя ботинки. За этот долгий день они успели заскочить домой и переодеться, так что Тони не пришлось маяться в мантии и капюшоне, а Стиву не нужно было волноваться, что его парадная форма потеряет товарный вид.

Тони развязал галстук и бросил его на шкаф, собранный им из старых автомобильных деталей. 

— За что?

— За ужин. Он прошёл совсем не так, как ты надеялся, и, по-моему, в этом отчасти виноват я, — Стив повернулся к Тони лицом. Эта голубая рубашка была ему на размер маловата: в районе бицепсов она буквально трещала по швам. 

— Не парься, — Тони плюхнулся на кровать и согнулся, чтобы снять сникерсы. Весь вечер его преследовали злобные взгляды: для пафосного ресторана такая обувь явно не подходила. — У папы никогда не хватает времени, энергии или хотя бы сочувствия, чтобы оценить меня по достоинству.

Стив сел рядом с Тони и приобнял его за плечи:

— Но он ведь должен был это сделать. Я не хотел, чтобы он любую тему сводил к армии или ко мне.

Тони верил ему. Встав, он повернулся и посмотрел на Стива сверху вниз:

— Знаешь, что меня больше всего бесит? Что он рад за меня.

— Но ведь это нормально.

Пройдясь по комнате взад-вперёд, Тони остановился:

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Он рад за меня потому, что я с тобой. Не потому, что я чего-то там добился, а потому что мой партнёр — военный, который кажется моему отцу достойным уважения. 

Стив сгорбился и опустил голову:

— Я ещё раз прошу, Тони, прости меня. Я вообще-то не планировал сегодня перетягивать одеяло на себя. 

Тони совсем не этого хотел. Кинувшись к Стиву, он опустился перед ним на колени и положил руки ему на бёдра:

— Не надо извиняться. Я сам больше всего горжусь тем, что я с тобой. Ты изменил меня к лучшему. Благодаря тебе я узнал столько всего, что это, чёрт побери, стало основой для моей третьей диссертации. Ты меня вдохновил.

Стив улыбнулся в своей очаровательной смущённой манере:

— Правда?

— Правда, — Тони покачал головой. — Говард, каким бы он ни был мудаком, прав в одном. Ты мои луна и солнце.

— Не могу поверить в то, что ты действительно так выразился, — Стив вспыхнул румянцем. — Как в старом романтическом кино.

— Или в любовном письме, дошедшем до нас из прошлого, — Тони вдруг осознал, что стоит перед Стивом на коленях. Стоит на коленях и признаётся в любви. Дальнейшее было для него так же естественно, как решить математическую задачу — потому что это и был тот самый нужный ему ответ, то самое новое начало, которого он так искал… на которое так надеялся. — Я хочу взять тебя в мужья, Стив. Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты всегда был со мной. Ты согласен?

Стив изумлённо выдохнул, как будто для него это оказалось полной неожиданностью — впрочем, Тони и сам ничего подобного сегодня не планировал.

— Тони, ты ведь это не всерьёз. Ты просто до сих пор не в себе из-за Говарда.

Взяв руки Стива, Тони прижал их к своей груди, покрытой шрамами.

— Я прекрасно знаю, чего я хочу. Я хочу продолжить изучение новой энергии. Хочу изменить мир. Хочу понять его и разделить его с тобой. С тем единственным, ради кого это имеет смысл. С тобой.

— Тони…

— Скажи «да».

Стив на миг опустил взгляд, всматриваясь в их переплетённые пальцы. 

— Тони, я хочу… хочу сказать «да».

— Тогда скажи, — повторил Тони. Тогда Стив поднял голову и, пожалуй, впервые за всё время их отношений Тони увидел в его глазах робость — совсем нехарактерную для Стива эмоцию. Тони обязан был на неё отреагировать. — Я с тобой. Вместе у нас всё получится.

— Ты уверен? Потому что, — Стив покраснел, согретый теплом момента, и не в силах больше сдерживаться, выпалил: — Потому что да, да, да!

— Да? — Тони встал на ноги и зачастил, неспособный остановиться: — Да? Да? Да?

— Да, — Стив вскочил, подхватил Тони и закружил — как в тех самых старых романтических фильмах. 

Тони смеялся, в груди росло и ширилось какое-то сумасшедшее чувство, как будто ритмоводитель внезапно засбоил. Наконец Стив замер и поставил Тони обратно на пол. И сделал то, что ему было предписано делать самой судьбой — всегда.

Он поцеловал Тони. Совсем не так, как в первый раз — да это было и невозможно. Их первый поцелуй стал своего рода открытием, отправной точкой нового пути, нового жизненного этапа. Этот же был другим, несмотря на то, что он тоже знаменовал собой нечто новое. Более зрелый и глубокий, он так подействовал на Тони, что у него чуть ноги не подкосились. Если бы не Стив, он бы прямо на месте и рухнул. Стив довёл его до кровати, и они вместе упали туда.

Они обменивались письмами. Их курс назывался «Утраченное искусство переписки». В какой-то мере это было правдой: в растущем и постоянно усложняющемся мире изящные хитросплетения длинных писем, написанных от руки, теряли смысл. Тони узнал нечто гораздо большее, чем как правильно приветствовать, как описывать свою повседневную жизнь и как протягивать невидимую нить через полмира. Он научился опускать все щиты и, напрочь забывая про них, устремляться с раскрытым сердцем навстречу другому сердцу. Слова обладали той властью, которую он только начинал уважать и понимать. Благодаря словам, которые так по-разному звучали на письме и вслух, в этот самый момент он обнимал своего любимого и подстраивался под его движения. Благодаря словам они соединились навеки.

Пока Стив изучал, целовал и любил его тело, прикасался благоговейно-нежно и сильно, Тони наконец-то осознал, чего всегда хотел. Не одобрения, не популярности, не признания его интеллекта. Этого он во многом и так уже добился. Мучительно не хватало всего лишь одного — Стива.

Нежась в крепких объятиях, потихоньку остывая и ещё подрагивая, Тони слушал сердцебиение человека, которого любил.

— Ты уверен? — прошептал он.

— Абсолютно, — ещё немного хрипло подтвердил Стив.

Тони приподнялся, опершись на его грудь, и вгляделся в него.

— Я ведь раньше боялся этого, знаешь.

— Чего «этого»? — глаза Стива поблескивали в лунном свете, струившемся сквозь огромные окна.

— Обязательств. Совместной жизни. Я не привык заводить долгие отношения. Я всегда сбегал, не давая им превратиться в нечто серьёзное, — Тони снова нырнул в объятия Стива. — Я никогда и никому не позволял… ну, понимаешь… приблизиться ко мне так, как тебе.

Он и сам от себя не ожидал такой неуверенности, такой простосердечности. Этого нельзя было в нем предположить даже при самых смелых догадках.

Стив погладил Тони по спине и уткнулся носом в его волосы.

— Если что, в этом мы похожи.

— Для тебя это не считается, у тебя ведь практически не было никакого опыта. И вообще, я серьёзно. В этом смысле ты для меня первый. И последний. Я хочу, чтобы ты был первым, о чем я буду думать, просыпаясь, и последним — засыпая.

Тони поднял голову, и Стив улыбнулся ему.

— По-моему, можно с уверенностью сказать, что мы любим друг друга, согласен?

Безмятежно улыбнувшись в ответ, Тони поцеловал его в грудь.

— Пообещай мне кое-что.

— Что угодно.

— Ты будешь писать. Писать мне длинные письма от руки. И посылать их обычной почтой. Каждый день, — Тони не так уж и нужны были электронные сообщения, смски и телефонные звонки. Ему хотелось, чтобы почтальон, проходя мимо его дома, бросал ему в ящик конверты со штампами. Хотелось ощущать запах бумаги и чувствовать её наощупь. Хотелось видеть на листах круглые отпечатки от чашек с кофе и знать, что Стив прикасался к ним. Искусство переписки не было утрачено — только не для него. Он открыл его для себя заново вместе со своей любовью. — Пообещай мне, что будешь писать.

Стив прижался губами к макушке Тони.

— Каждый день своей жизни, — прошептал он, и у Тони перехватило дыхание. — Каждый день.


End file.
